La merditude des choses
by Celine879
Summary: L'amour est soumis à certaines règles. Il n'y en a pas tant que ça mais elles sont incontournables. Edward l'a apprit à ses dépends. Lui qui a tout, il ne pourra jamais avoir Bella Swan… A moins que… C'est l'histoire d'un homme devenu fou.
1. Strange day

**La merditude des choses**

« Je n'**écris** pas pour **laisser** quelque **chose** **derrière** moi, mais pour **soulager** ma **souffrance**. » Gao Xingjian.

**Résumé :****Dans notre société, l'amour est soumis à certaines règles. Il n'y en a pas tant que ça mais elles sont incontournables. Edward Cullen l'à apprit à ses dépends. Lui qui a tout, il ne pourra jamais avoir Bella Swan… A moins que… C'est l'histoire d'un homme devenu fou. **

**Rated :**** M pour lemon bien sur ! Je vous déconseille cette lecture si vous avez moins 15 ans. **

**POV :**** Bella pour l'essentiel avec des POV Edward à des moments tactiques… (Voir annonce en début de chapitre).**

**Publication :**** dans la mesure du possible, ce sera une fois par semaine. **

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. La merditude des choses appartient à Félix Van Groeningen (j'ai quelque peu modifié l'histoire pour qu'elle colle avec ce dont j'avais besoin). **

**En espérant sincèrement que cette fic trouve ses lecteurs… **

**Prologue**

« **Bénissons** nos **désirs** **insatisfaits**, **chérissons** nos **rêves** **inaccessibles** : l'**envie** nous **maintient** en **vie**. » Frédéric **Beigbeder (extrait de l'égoïste romantique).**

**

* * *

**

POV Edward Cullen

* * *

Je me saisis de la télécommande et éteignais la télévision. J'en avais assez vu. Ce film était une daube, y a pas d'autre mot. « La merditude des choses » son nom lui allait à ravir. C'est l'histoire d'un pauvre gamin élevé par son conard de père et ses trois oncles alcooliques, vaguement aidés par la grand-mère qui fait ce qu'elle peut, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, pour gérer la vie du môme dans ce climat de beuverie, de drague éhontée et de glande constante. Pas besoin de voir la fin pour se rendre compte que le gamin allait tourner comme ses oncles. Il allait devenir une petite merde alcoolique vivant au crochet des autres. Pourtant le gamin avait un rêve, devenir auteur. Il voulait être écrivain. C'était un beau rêve. Mais il pouvait toujours rêver, la vie ne lui donnerait aucune chance. C'est vrai quoi, comment un gamin élevé par une belle bande de bourrin pourrait devenir un intellectuel. Pauvre enfant, jamais il n'aurait ce qu'il veut le plus au monde. Impossible. La société et cette vie de merde nous mets ses barrière, il y a certaines choses, peut importe combien on les veuille, qu'on ne peut pas avoir. Il y a des tas de raison à ça. D'abord parce que dés qu'on est né, on nous met dans des cases, des catégories sociales. C'est souvent en fonction de l'état des comptes en banque de ceux qui nous font la crasse de nous mettre au monde. Evidement les catégories ne sont pas « mélangeable » entre elles, certes elles sont plus modulables, un peu plus souple depuis quelques années, mais elles restent hermétiques. C'est pour ça que le gamin ne pourra jamais devenir écrivain. Socialement parlant ça lui était impossible. C'est ça la merditude des choses.

La vérité c'est que ce môme c'était moi. Je souris à la comparaison car elle était vraiment audacieuse. En fait, j'suis rien d'autre qu'un gamin de riche. L'avant dernier des rejetons du vénéré et vénérable Carlisle Cullen et de sa magnifique épouse Esmée. Avec mon frère et ma sœur nous formions une belle et heureuse famille. Nous avions tout, pourtant, moi, je savais très bien ce que c'était la merditude des choses. Trop bien. Certes la comparaison était osée mais ce gamin et moi, dans le fond, on était les mêmes. On avait un très beau rêve, à priori simple et sans fioriture mais la société nous imposait ses barrières, ces foutues limites qu'on ne peut pas franchir sous peine d'en être exclut, de devenir des parias. Comme lui j'avais été lâche, j'avais eu peur et j'avais simplement abandonné mais qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ?

Un coup d'œil au lecteur DVD m'indiqua qu'il était plus de minuit. Il faut que j'aille me coucher. Demain ma journée serait longue. Il était bien trop tard pour que je me mette à penser à elle maintenant. Pourtant, à peine allonger sur mon lit que mon esprit partait pour Forks et la belle danseuse qui y vivait sans doute encore. Je repensais à son corps de déesse qui ondulait si bien au rythme du piano et des violons de la partition de Tchaïkovski. Sa grâce, ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux marron. Ses yeux… Je m'y étais noyé. J'avais perdu pied et était devenu fou ce jours là. Une fois, une seule fois et ma vie entière avait été chamboulée. Je me demande si, parfois, elle pense à moi… Non sans doute pas. Elle me connaissait, bien sur, mais si peu. Charlie et Carlisle n'était pas tellement amis. Elle n'avait pas de mère, à ma connaissance, avec qui Esmée aurait pu tisser des liens et ma sœur ne la connaissait pas malgré leur amour commun pour la danse, elles n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de la recroiser. Sinon je l'aurais su. Alice l'admirait trop pour passer une telle information sous silence. Je me replongeais dans cette chaude soirée de juin où j'avais croisé un ange il y a de ça sept ans déjà...

* * *

_- Edward ! __Rapplique ! On va être en retard ! _

_Alice commençait à hurler en bas des escaliers. Je quittais ma chambre et dévalais les marches. Ma mère m'adressa un sourire complice. Elle était heureuse de me revoir. Je me sentais plus aimer que jamais. Elle et mon père m'avaient invité à revenir à Forks pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année. Elle ne voulait pas me savoir seul dans mon petit appartement de Seattle pour le soir de Noel alors j'étais là avec ma famille depuis quelques jours et c'est bien pour Seattle que nous nous apprêtions à partir vêtu de nos plus beaux habit à la grande satisfaction de ma jeune sœur. Alice voulait voir un ballet pour Noel. Ca tombait très bien car la fille du chef de police jouait le lac des signes avec le ballet de la grande ville et que Charlie Swan, le chef de police en question, nous avait offert des places. Ma sœur était aux anges. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de mon frère, Emmet. _

_- Tu crois qu'il y aura du pop corn ? Me demanda-t-il en quittant la maison._

_J'étouffais un rire et secouais la tête en me dirigeant vers ma Volvo dans laquelle je voyagerais avec Alice. _

_- Qu'est ce qu'on va manger alors ? Hurla-t-il alors qu'il rejoignait la Mercedes de Carlisle._

_Je montais à bord de ma voiture et démarrais le moteur tandis qu'Alice fermait la maison. Mes parents feraient le trajet avec mon frère ainé et sa fiancée Rosalie. Quant à moi, je me préparais à subir l'excitation d'Alice et son admiration pour la reine des cy__gnes. Je ne me passionnais pas spécialement pour le ballet contrairement à ma danseuse de sœur et cette soirée promettait d'être particulièrement ennuyeuse. Alice sautilla jusque la voiture et se jetais sur le siège en un bond. A peine installée que la torture commençait…_

_- Tu te rends compte ? Bella n'a que 14 ans. C'est la plus jeune danseuse étoile que le ballet de Seattle n'a jamais eu. Elle incarne déjà la reine des cygnes. _

_- Comment t'as dit qu'elle s'appelait ? Demandais-je incrédule._

_- Bella… _

_- Bella ! C'est pas un nom ça ! La taquinais-je._

_- Non c'est un surnom, en fait c'est Isabella mais Charlie m'a dit qu'elle préférait Bella._

_- Modeste en plus de ça… Ca veut dire belle. Y en a qui n'ont peur de rien ! Rigolais-je._

_- J'ai vu une vidéo sur youtube… Elle sublime…_

_Elle avait dit ça en regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague, rêveuse. Je souris à son attitude. La danse classique était la grande passion d'Alice et elle était douée. Elle voulait en faire une carrière et danser avec le ballet de New-York disait-elle. _

_Après de longues heures de route nous arrivâmes au Pacific Northwest ballet. Alice m'apprit que la compagnie de danseur était intimement lier au ballet de New York et qu'il était considérer comme un trésor national. Si elle voulait réaliser son rêve un jour elle devrait passer par ici. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Charlie Swan était si fier de sa fille et pourquoi Alice était si admirative. Même le bâtiment était grandiose. Nous nous installâmes à nos places et quelques minutes plus tard le spectacle commençait. _

_L'orchestre commença à jouer et la musique envahit la salle. On pouvait la sentir monter sur les murs, elle en était presque palpable. Le corps de ballet entra en scène et se lançais dans une chorégraphie des plus travaillée. Je fermais les yeux, seul la musique m'obnubilait, m'obsédait. Je respirais difficilement. Je sentis Alice tirer sur ma manche._

_- C'est elle… La reine des cygnes… Souffla ma sœur._

_J'ouvrais les yeux doucement et vit une jeune femme seule au milieu de la scène. Elle bougeait lentement au son clame des notes de l'introduction, elle ne faisait qu'un avec l'orchestre. Elle était la musique. Son corps était d'une grâce incomparable et semblait aussi léger qu'une plume. Elle était magnifique, splendide, sublime. Je ne pouvais pas distinguer son visage mais assurément elle devait être belle._

_- Bella… Me rappela doucement Alice. _

_Je ne détournais même pas les yeux pour regarder ma sœur. Je ne pouvais plus la quitter du regard. Lorsqu'elle quittait la scène, je guettais son retour avec avidité et je me délectais de chacun de ses mouvements. Après plusieurs minutes, peut être des heures le rideau tomba et le spectacle fut terminer. Il me fallu quelques secondes pour revenir à la réalité. Retour qui fut quelque peut brutal puisque c'est Emmet qui m'infligeait un tape de la plus grande délicatesse dans le dos._

_- Vient on va voir si on peut trouver de quoi becter… On rejoindra les autres au bar après. _

_Je me levais et suivais Emmet comme un automate jusqu'à un Kebab qu'il avait repérer de l'autre cote de la rue. Je ne pris rien sinon de grande coulée d'air frais. J'étais incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. J'avais une boule d'émotions coincée dans la gorge. Emmet engloutit son durum en deux temps trois mouvements et nous regagnâmes le théâtre où mes parents et Alice était en grande discutions avec Charlie Swan et sa fille. Plus on approchait et plus mes mains étaient moites, mon cœur battait vite et j'avais chaud. D'ici, je distinguais très bien le visage de Bella. Elle était plus que merveilleuse. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour la décrire tant je la trouvais belle. Mon cœur tambourinait tellement fort contre ma cage thoracique que ça me faisait mal. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais ressenti cela. Lorsque Carlisle me vit, il me fit un signe de la main pour que je les rejoigne._

_- Bella… Voici mes garçons Edward et Emmet… _

_Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et me noyais. Un léger rougissement apparut sur ses joues. Et c'est la que la réalité me rattrapa de plein fouet. 14 ans. Elle avait 14 ans. Elle n'avait que 14ans. J'en avais 25. Certes elle était magnifique, c'est un signe mais jamais je ne pourrais penser à elle d'une autre manière que le spectateur qui pense à la danseuse. _

_- Vous avez été sublime, Bella, lui dis-je dans un souffle. _

_Une phrase. C'est tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire avant qu'elle ne soit emportée loin de moi pour être présentée à d'autre personne qui la félicitait et la complimentait bien mieux que je ne l'avait fait. _

C'était il y a sept ans.

Depuis, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, Alice avait intégrer le ballet de New York et moi je n'avais jamais pu oublier Bella malgré mes effort, j'étais indéniablement et irrévocablement amoureux d'un souvenir. Ce jour là, j'avais rencontré un ange.

Après cette soirée, j'avais reprit le cours de ma vie. Je ne l'avais jamais revu pourtant il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je pense a elle. Obsédé par son image, les femmes passaient dans mon lit sans jamais s'y attarder. Je n'avais même pas essayé d'avoir de relation sérieuse. Je noyais ma peine dans le boulot et au lit des femmes, toute milles fois moins belle que Bella. C'était presque une enfant et moi j'étais bien trop âgé pour elle. A l'époque, la différence d'âge était choquante et j'avais du me raisonner.

J'avais monté ma propre entreprise avec Jacob Black, mon ami et associé. J'étais le PDG de notre boite informatique, celle dont l'insigne est une pomme. J'avais rencontré Jake à la fac, venir du même coin de terre paumé ça crée des liens. Il connaissait très bien Bella mais on n'en parlait pas. Je me retenais de lui poser des questions sur celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur. Il n'imaginait même pas le culte secret que je lui vouais, personne ne savais, pas même Alice, et c'était très bien comme ça. Lorsque je m'étais installer à New York, il y a déjà cinq ans je pensais que ça me soignerais. Je me trompais. Lourdement. Depuis, mes parents m'avaient rejoint ainsi que Emmet et Rose, sa femme. Ils aimaient la grande ville. Pas moi. Tout était détestable ici mais j'avais un penthouse extraordinaire avec tout le luxe et une vue imprenable sur Central Park alors je fermais ma gueule, ne parlais pas de Bella ni de mon mal être et je survivais. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour ne pas sauter dans un avion et, contre toutes les convenances et les barrières sociales, tenter de séduire le signe.

J'avais tout, sauf celle qui m'obsédait depuis que je l'avais vu danser un soir de noël. Bella Swan était mon obsession, ma propre marque d'héroïne. C'est pour ça que, moi qui avait tout, je savais ce que c'était la merditude des choses. Depuis elle, j'étais comme l'enfant victime de sa fascination pour la ballerine qui tourne dans sa boite à musique. Je l'aimais tellement que parfois j'avais l'impression d'être devenu fou.

**Chapitre 1 : Strange day.**

«Un **baiser** **apaise** la **faim**, la **soif**. On y **dort**. On y **habite**. On y **oublie**. » J. Audibert.

* * *

**POV Bella Swan**

**

* * *

**

- _Fait chier !_

Cette fois j'étais bonne pour prendre le métro. New York et ses taxis s'étaient visiblement ligués contre moi. Comment on fait pour attirer leur attention ? Sérieusement ? C'est vrai quoi, dans « Sex and the city », Carrie tend le bras et le taxi s'arrête. Simple comme bonjour. C'est ni plus ni moins que de la publicité mensongère pour cette ville de fou. Je déteste New York. Je déteste les new yorkais. Mais je rêve de faire partie du New York City Ballet alors…

Je m'engouffrais dans la bouche de métro direction le Lincoln center. J'étais danseuse et quand on est danseuse, on rêve de faire partie de la compagnie de New York. C'est le summum de la réussite. Bien sur, moi aussi j'en rêvais depuis des années mais jusqu'ici j'étais trop jeune et sous la tutelle de mon père qui voulais que j'étudie d'abord. Je le comprenais mais maintenant j'avais 21 ans et je voulais danser. J'étais dans la compagnie de Seattle depuis l'âge de 14 ans. Peter Martins, le maître de la compagnie new-yorkaise m'avait à l'œil depuis longtemps mais je désespérais une proposition jusqu'il y a 6 mois où son « invitation » à le rejoindre était tombée. Et me voila, arrivée à destination. Je bugais devant le building magnifique qui serait mon nouveau lieu de travail. Le NYCB ! Ça y est ! Enfin ! Je n'osais même pas bouger. Allé Bella, mettre un pied devant l'autre et avancer. C'est comme ça qu'on fait. J'inspirais longuement et expirais avant de pousser les portes de ma nouvelle vie, qui étaient automatique soit dit en passant. Une fois à l'intérieur la beauté des lieux m'ébloui. C'était certains, j'allais aimer travailler ici. Je me dirigeais timidement vers l'accueil.

- _Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan…_

- _La nouvelle danseuse…_ Me répondit la secrétaire avec un sourire amical, _c'est tout droit, deuxième à droite. Le maître vous attend_.

- _Merci._

Je suivis la direction indiquée et me retrouvais devant une porte en acajou, à laquelle je frappais. Pas de réponse. Deuxième tentative… La porte s'ouvrir pour laisser place à un homme très grand, blond aux traits bien définit et au menton volontaire, je savais que Peter Martins était danois mais là je me retrouve carrément face à un viking. Tandis que je déglutissais difficilement, il prit la parole.

- _Isabella ! Entrez !_

Je fis un pas à l'intérieur sans oser prononcer le moindre son, beaucoup trop intimidée par le colosse qui se trouvait en face de moi. D'un geste de la main, il m'invita à m'assoir sur un siège en face de son bureau. Je m'exécutais sans broncher et baissais le regard sur mes pieds en bonne trouillarde que j'étais. Il s'assit sur son siège de ministre et se contenta de me regarder. Il ne parlait pas. Je ne parlais pas. Cela pouvait durer longtemps comme ça. Tant pis, après tout j'avais toute la journée. Après plusieurs longues secondes de silences, je levais les yeux pour constater qu'il me regardait intensément. Il ne souriait pas. Je commençais à légèrement paniquer quand un coup sur la porte se fit entendre suivit par l'entrée d'une grande dame blonde, cheveux court en bataille et des yeux où brillaient une lueur enfantine malgré son âge déjà avancé. Suzanne Schorer. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Elle avait été une des plus grandes danseuses étoiles que cette terre a porté, elle était mon idole depuis toujours et elle allait devenir mon professeur. Elle me sourit gentiment et je recommençais à respirer. Le maître prit la parole.

- _Madame Schorer, voici Isabella Swan notre nouvelle étoile_.

Je me retournais vivement vers lui, choquée. Nouvelle étoile ? Je pensais être là pour intégrer le corps de ballet et ça me submergeait de bonheur mais être la danseuse étoile… C'était impossible.

- _Je vous demande pardon ?_ Demandais-je ahurie.

Le maître se contenta de me sourire et d'acquiescer. Pas très bavard celui là. J'allais réitérer ma question quand Suzanne m'interpella.

- _Allons, venez Isabella, je vais vous montrer les lieux_.

Nous quittâmes alors la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Je suivis Suzanne dans le grand hall, elle se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et appuya sur le bouton du 50éme étages. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à l'étrangeté de mon entrevue avec Martins.

- _Il n'est pas méchant, c'est un artiste, il est bizarre c'est tout,_ me dit Suzanne en souriant.

- _C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !_ Pouffais-je.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur la salle de répétition et sur mon rêve. Ca sentait bon le parquet en bois vernis et la magnésie. Je n'avais plus envie que d'une chose, effiler mon juste au corps, mes chausson et danser avec les autres. Les visages étaient souriants et sympathiques. J'étais fière d'entrer dans ce monde.

- _Bienvenue au NYCB, Isabella, voici la salle de répétition. C'est ici que tu passeras l'essentiel de tes journées. Je serais ton professeur, tu peux m'appeler Suki_.

- _Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Bella !_

- _Très bien. Laisse-moi te présenter aux autres. Votre attention la compagnie_ !

Les visages se tournèrent vers moi souriant et conviviale. Ils le seraient moins quand moins quand ils apprendraient que j'avais été directement promue danseuse étoile. C'était inhabituel et je connaissais suffisamment le milieu de la danse pour savoir que la compétition était rude et que ça ne passerait pas facilement.

- _Voici Bella Swan… Notre nouvelle danseuse étoile_. Annonça-t-elle.

Les visages étaient désormais surpris, voir choquer surtout chez les filles. Mes yeux se posèrent sur une petite brune au visage vaguement familier qui restait souriante. Ca devait être Alice. Charlie m'avait parlé d'elle. Nos regards se fixèrent et je sus en une micro seconde que j'avais désormais une alliée. Personne ne discuta l'annonce et certains vinrent se présenter poliment tandis que je me dirigeais vers Alice.

- _Tu es Alice Cullen, n'est ce pas ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Oui ! Je vois que ma réputation me précède !_ Rit-elle.

- _Alors comme ça, nous avons la verte Forks en commun ?_

- _Parait-il ! Je suis convaincue que nous deviendrons très amie, Bella. Tu es une grande danseuse. Viens je vais te montrer ton vestiaire_…

Je suivi Alice mais ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer le regard meurtrier d'une jeune femme rousse.

- _Laisse tomber_, me dit Alice, _c'est la « charmante » Vic… Elle voulait la place de danseuse étoile mais ne l'aurais jamais eu. Elle manque cruellement de discipline_. _Viens…_

Je ne pu penser à Vic plus longtemps, les vestiaires étaient en fait de véritables petites salles de bains individuelles, plus que luxueuse et j'en fus subjuguée. Il y avait même une baignoire ! C'était magique. Je disposais même de tenues et de chaussons, de produits de toilette. Je plaçais le rouge à lèvres et la ballerine en cristal de Renée devant le miroir et voila, j'étais chez moi. Je m'assis sur le petit banc pour savourer cet instant. Alice me regardait avec un air complice.

- _Le rêve devenu réalité…_ Constata-t-elle.

- _C'est exactement ça ! _

- _Ta mère doit être fière de toi…_

- _Je l'espère… _Répondis-je restant vague.

Je ravalais mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas penser à elle. Je ne voulais pas gâcher mon bonheur. Pourtant il venait bel et bien de se teinter de nostalgie. Alice me tendit un petit bout de papier que je pris pour constater que c'était son numéro de téléphone.

- _Je suppose que tu voudras t'installer ce soir mais si ça te dit appel moi, on va boire un verre avec quelques danseurs ce soir… Je dois te laisser mais n'hésite surtout pas à appeler. _

- _Merci infiniment Alice !_

Alice disparu et je me retrouvais seule avec mes pensées moroses. Je commençais à m'installer et Suki vint m'expliquer que je commencerais les répétitions le lendemain. Pour aujourd'hui, je pouvais rentrer dans mon tout nouvel appartement. Je m'apprêtais à quitter les lieux quand Vic me rejoint dans l'escalier. Elle me bouscula et me plaqua contre le mur sans que j'aie le temps de réagir. Une de ses mains me serrait le cou tandis que l'autre maintenait mon épaule contre le mur. Je me dégageais en lui infligeant un coup de genoux mais elle raffermi sa prise et je repris ma position initiale. Mon regard encré dans le sien. Pas question que je me laisse intimider.

- _Je te préviens ma belle_, commença-t-elle, _tu es danseuse étoile pour l'instant mais tu ne brilleras pas longtemps. Ne t'avise pas de me voler ma place_.

Je la poussais violement et elle recula un peu, me rendant mon espace vital. Je ne la lâchais pas du regard tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres.

- _Je crois que c'est déjà fait_, répondis-je.

- _Tu viens de déclarer la guerre, Bella ! _

Je me contentais de sourire de plus belle, histoire de faire bonne figure et surtout de ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Je me tenais bien droite en tournant les talons pour m'en aller, non sans lui envoyer un joli doigt d'honneur par dessus mon épaule.

Je rentrais chez moi, un petit trois pièces meublé que je louais dans Chinatown, et m'effondrais sur le canapé-lit que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de refermer. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants. J'étais danseuse étoile au ballet de New York et pourtant je ne me sentais pas heureuse. Mon altercation avec Vic me chiffonnait et j' avais trop pensé à Renée pour mon bien mais surtout je me sentais seule dans cette trop grande ville. Les bruits de la rue me faisaient peur alors pour me rassurer je décidais d'appeler Charlie.

- _Allo… Bella ?_

- _Oui papa… C'est moi_, répondis-je des larmes dans la voix.

- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Un problème ? Il est passé minuit ici…_

- _Oh ! Pardon ! Le décalage horaire ! J'avais oublié_.

Cette fois j'avais carrément éclaté en sanglots. Je reniflais bruyamment avant de continuer.

- _Tout va bien. Je me sentais seule c'est tout. Je suis vraiment désolée de te déranger si tard_…

- _Oooh ! Ma chérie, c'est rien. Tu veux que je vienne ?_

Cette fois c'est de rire que j'éclatais. Mon père était prés à traverser le pays pour venir combler ma solitude.

- _Ca c'est bien passé au ballet ?_

- _Très je suis danseuse étoile…_

- _C'est merveilleux ma Bella, tu le mérite !_

- _Pas vraiment… Je débarque et il y a cette fille qui me déteste déjà !_

- _Elle est jalouse… Tu n'as pas vu la fille Cullen ? Tu devrais appeler Jake_…

- _Alice est cool … Je ne vais pas déranger Jacob Black. Il a surement autre chose à faire que de baby-sitter la fille du meilleur ami de son père_. _Je vais te laisser dormir, papa, je te rappel demain. Merci de m'avoir écouté…_

- _Appelle Jacob ma puce…_

- _Bye Charlie à demain !_

- _Peu importe l'heure, appel moi si tu en as besoin… Bye Bella !_

Il était hors de question que j'appel Jake, il devait encore travailler à cette heure ci. Je ne voulais pas sortir avec Alice non plus. J'optais pour un bon bain bien chaud avec de la mousse et des sels. L'odeur de la fraise embaumait tout l'appartement et je commençais déjà à me relaxer. Je me glissais dans l'eau après avoir mit un peu de musique.

Je du rester un moment comme cela car c'est quelqu'un à la porte qui me sorti de mes pensées. J'attrapais un peignoir et me séchais rapidement.

- _J'arrive !_ Hurlais-je alors que la sonnette retentissait pour la nième fois.

Charlie n'avait sans doute pas pu se retenir et avait lui-même appelé Jacob. J'ouvrais la porte et bingo ! Le beau Jacob Black se trouvait devant moi. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Lui et moi étions comme frère et sœur. Il connaissait mes pires secrets, mes pensées les plus sombre et pourtant il m'aimait encore.

- _Salut vieux !_

- _Salut gamine ! Alors tu nous fais une petite déprime…_ Me dit-il en me poussant pour rentrer.

- _Charlie devrait apprendre à fermer sa grande bouche_.

- _Je devrais me vexer que tu ne m'aie pas appelé alors que tu es dans la même ville que moi_… _C'est quoi cet appart pourrit ? Chinatown ?_

- _C'était moins cher ! On n'est pas tous plein aux as comme monsieur Apple !_

- _Associé… Tu peux venir chez moi …_

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, je me contentais de lui lancer un regard meurtrier et il leva les mains en l'air en signe de défaite.

- _Aller ! Met tes beaux habits, petite Bella, je t'emmène manger un morceau ! _

Je soupirais mais faisait ce qu'il me demandait sans discuter. Sortir avec Jake me ferait du bien. Notre différence d'âge était certes importante, 11ans quand même, cela n'avait jamais eu d'importance. Il me faisait rire et entre nous c'était lui le gamin.

Jacob m'emmena dans un petit restaurant italien sans prétention mais délicieux. Il commanda du vin qui me mit complètement à l'aise, je riais très facilement. Nous parlions essentiellement de Forks et des nouvelles venues de là bas. Il me parla de sa boite qui marchait du tonnerre et de son associé, Edward Cullen, frère d'Alice, qui était apparemment un vrai tombeur. Jacob me raconta quelque un de leurs exploits de dragueurs tandis que j'étais écroulée de rire. J'imaginais très bien les ravages que deux bels hommes, parmi les plus riches du monde de surcroit, pouvaient faire parmi la gente féminine. J'avais moi même été vaguement amourachée de Jake plus jeune mais ça m'étais passé. Le repas se déroula rapidement et je laissais Jake payer l'addition.

- _Alors tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

- _J'ai envie de danser !_

- _Vachement original pour une danseuse !_

Je pouffais en me retenant à son bras.

- _Ce n'est pas si drôle Bella…_ Dit-il réprobateur mais souriant.

- _Je sais ! _Répondis-je, riant de plus belle. _C'est le vin ! Alors tu connais un endroit où on peut danser ? _

- _Baaaaa… En fait, pas vraiment. Je ne sors pas trop en boite de nuit…_

- _Ooooh ! Alors c'est moi qui te sors, papy ! Alice Cullen m'a inviter, je t'embarque !_

- _Je crains le pire…_ Marmonna-t-il.

- _T'as sans doute raison mais on va s'amuser Alice est chouette_, répondis-je en sortant mon portable.

Je passais un rapide coup de fil à Alice qui m'expliqua où on pouvait les rejoindre. Ce que nous fîmes sans attendre.

A priori, je m'attendais plutôt à me retrouver devant une boite de nuit mais non, il s'agissait d'un bar qui semblait assez miteux. J'imaginais très mal Alice fréquenté ce genre d'endroit. Pourtant, « l'abattoir », c'est bien ce que m'avait dit Alice. Le nom ne m'avait pas choqué mais là, je comprenais mieux. Je commençais à avancer quand Jacob me retint par le bras.

- _T'es sur que tu veux entrer la dedans ?_ Demanda-t-il perplexe. _On dirait un bar à putte_.

- _Viens ca va être drôle ! Alice y est bien et puis, arrête de me prendre pour une vierge effarouchée_.

- _Oh ! Ne crois pas ça Bella, j'ai des images assez vivaces de toi et Mike Newton sur le siège arrière de ta vielle Chevrolet qui font que jamais je ne te considérerais comme une vierge effarouchée !_ Pouffa-t-il alors que je devenais écarlate au souvenir de ce épisode que je fessais tout pour oublier.

- _Entrons, faux frère, avant que je ne te tue ! _

Le bar était bondé et sentais une horrible odeur de bière. Il nous fallu plusieurs minutes pour retrouver Alice qui était accompagnée par quelques danseurs et danseuses de la bande. Parmi eux, Carlie Jones qui regardait Jake avec un air gourmand sur le visage. Je souris en indiquant la danseuse à mon ami.

- _Désolée petite sœur mais je vais aller jouer à des jeux d'adultes là…_ Me dit-il avant de partir rejoindre Carlie sans perdre de temps.

Je rigolais avant de m'avancer jusqu'au bar où se trouvait Alice.

- _Je te commande quelque chose ?_ Demanda ma nouvelle amie.

- _Je veux bien un Vesper…_

- _Comme James Bond ?_

- _Exactement !_

Après plusieurs verres de mon cocktail et des discutions sympas, je n'avais toujours pas assouvit mon envie de danser. Je déposais mon troisième verre sur la table et sans prévenir personne, fendais la foule pour rejoindre la piste de danse. Je plaçais en plein milieu de celle-ci et commençais à me déhancher au son de « Bad thinks » de Jece Evrett. J'étais bien, enivrée, je me sentais libre. Mes yeux étaient fermés. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que moi et la musique.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, un sentiment étrange m'envahit. Je me sentais observée. J'ouvris les yeux et tournais sur moi-même pour sonder le tour de la piste de danse et repérer le voyeur. Je m'arrêtais net après avoir tourné à 180 degrés, je le vis. Il était là adossé à un mur, une de ses jambes nonchalamment repliée contre celui-ci, les mains dans les poches. Ses deux iris verts émeraude me fixaient intensément, elles me transperçaient de toutes parts et j'aimais ça. J'avais arrêté de danser, je me tenais juste là, immobile et je commençais à le détailler. Il était beau comme un dieu. Grand et musclé juste ce qu'il faut. Il portait un costume noir et une chemise grise d'une élégance qui détonnait avec le lieu. Ces cheveux étaient savamment ébouriffer et d'un beau brun ocre. Pendant mon examen de sa personne il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et me fixait lui aussi. Le regard qu'il portait sur moi fit naitre un courant électrique le long de mon échine et je me sentis comme attirée par lui. Mon corps prit le contrôle de mon cerveau, chose qui n'était habituellement provoquée que par la musique. Je m'avançais sure de moi comme jamais, d'une démarche féline vers l'objet de tout mes désires et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, J'encerclais son visage avec mes bras pour mieux l'emprisonner et je moulais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se redressa et accueillit mon baiser avec un soif inexplicable. Ses deux mains se posèrent dans mon dos pour me serrer contre lui avec une force proche du désespoir. Cela aurait du m'effrayer, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il approfondit le baiser, je ne demandais pas mieux. Ses mains parcouraient mon dos et virent se nicher dans mes longs cheveux. J'étais bien. Il mit fin au baiser avec difficultés mais seulement pour enfuir son visage dans le creux de mon cou qu'il parsema de petits baisers. Il nous fit pivoter et je me retrouvée coincée entre lui et le mur du bar. Il remonta son visage de mon cou vers ma mâchoire puis frotta son nez au mien. Ensuite, il fondit de nouveau sur mes lèvres. C'était fort, intense, passionné. Je séparais nos lèvres une nouvelle fois pour pouvoir reprendre mon souffle mais je continuais à m'accrocher désespérément à son cou tandis qu'il dirigea sa bouche vers le lobe de mon oreille.

- _Isabella_, murmura-t-il la voix rauque, à bout de souffle.

Je me figeais stupéfaite. Il du sentir ma tension car il se recula, comprenant son erreur et mon incompréhension. Son visage semblait affolé. A partir de là, tout s'enchaina très vite. Je le sentis reculer, paniqué, de plus en plus. J'étais figée. Comment connaissait-il mon prénom ? Devais-je le retenir ? Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus, ni d'amorcer de mouvement qu'il avait disparu dans la foule dense. Je restais plantée là plusieurs minutes après lesquelles le visage souriant de Jacob apparu dans mon champ de vision.

- _Et alors ! T'étais où simplette ? Je te cherche partout depuis 10min… Ca sent la pisse ici ! _

- _T'as vu ça Jake ? _Demandais-je en me caressant mes lèvres du bout des doigts.

- _Non quoi ?_ Demanda mon ami.

- _Le mec qui vient de m'embrasser avant de s'enfuir_…

- _Quoi ? Où ? Tu veux que je l'lui en mette une ?_

- _Non !_ Rigolais-je encore à moitié sonnée.

Ce soir là, après que Jake m'ai raccompagné chez moi, j'étais restée longuement allongée sur mon lit à fixer le plafond. Je pensais aux yeux verts et à leur propriétaire qui m'était vaguement familier. Je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres. Je n'avais plus peur. Tout aller bien se passé.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors ça vous a plu ? **

**Si certains d'entre vous sont intéresser, j'ai une suite … Reviewer moi !**


	2. You!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de me laisser une review !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. La merditude des choses appartient à Félix Van Groeningen. Ceci est une fiction, elle ne correspond pas toujours à la réalité.

**Chapitre 2 : You ! **

« Il n'est **point** de **secrets** que le **temps** ne **révèle** » J. Racine

* * *

POV Bella Swan

* * *

Les sens sont formidables. C'est grâce à eux que nous survivons ici-bas. Ils nous insufflent les réactions appropriées à avoir dans des circonstances données. Aussi primaires soit-ils, ce sont eux qui nous informent d'un danger ou même d'une sécurité trouvée. Les odeurs, les bruits, les goûts, les sensations tactiles et visuelles sont nos plus fidèles alliés. Ils s'assemblent et s'entremêlent pour former une sorte d'instinct qui peut être fort. C'est animal. Celui-ci se réveille généralement en cas de danger imminent, de forte angoisse ou de peur intense. Mon instinct animal s'était réveillé le jour du baiser, non pas que j'ai eu peur, non, c'était dû à la passion. Le voyeur aux yeux vert avait réveillé mes désirs les plus primaires en une fraction de seconde et s'était envolé aussi vite.

Trois longues semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la soirée du bar et, non seulement, je ne m'étais pas remise de ce contact avec la luxure à l'état pure mais, en plus, j'étais horriblement frustrée. J'en voulais plus. Beaucoup plus. Nous ne sommes pas censé avoir une aussi bonne mémoire sensorielle pourtant je me souvenais parfaitement de chaque détail aussi futile soit-il. L'odeur de sa peau lisse et ferme, mélange de miel et de vanille outrageusement mêlée à un musc fort et masculin, le gout du sel sur sa langue, le vert de ses yeux qui inondait mon champ de vision et le son obsédant de sa voix si ridiculement sexy. Tout était gravé à l'acide dans ma mémoire. Je tournais et retournais la scène en boucle dans ma tête sans pouvoir m'arrêter, comme une musique entêtante, un air que l'on ne peut pas oublier.

Ce soir, comme beaucoup d'autre soir depuis celui-là, je m'étais rendue sur la piste de danse de « L'abattoir » dans l'espoir de sentir la brulure de ses yeux sur ma peau. Et ce soir, comme beaucoup d'autre soir depuis celui-là, je rentrais chez moi seule. Je déposais mes clés dans le vide poche de l'entrée et plongeais sous une douche bien chaude. Alice et Jake me prenais indéniablement pour une folle pourtant je continuais à m'accrocher à la seule prise dont je disposais, le bar. Bien sur, je me rendais compte que plus le temps passait plus mes chances de le revoir diminuaient. Jacob ne comprenais pas et Alice me disait de laisser tomber. Moi, je ne pensais qu'à cet homme. Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas au bar? Mais les questions qui me brulaient de l'intérieur étaient, sans conteste, celles concernant le seul murmure qu'il avait prononcé… _Isabella_… Ce souvenir déclencha, à lui seul, un frisson de plaisir dans mon dos. Qui était-il ? Comment me connaissait-il ? Par la danse ? Je voulais savoir à un point tel que cela me torturais du matin au soir. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça. Je me séchais et enfilait un pyjama avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit, morte de fatigue ressassant une dernière fois mon beau souvenir.

Pourtant, depuis trois semaines, ma vie était des plus remplies. Au ballet, nous préparions _Psyché ou la puissance de l'amour_ de Jean-Baptiste Lully. Un magnifique tragédie-ballet que le maître avait complètement modifiée pour l'adapter au goût du jour, disait-il. Le travail était éreintant mais j'adorais ça. Le maître était un passionné, un artiste dans l'âme qui savait comment retirer le meilleur de chacun de ses danseurs. La chorégraphie était difficile et représentais un vrai défit, j'avais le bonheur de danser la belle Psyché. Il y avait énormément de portés, mon point faible car en hauteur je manquais parfois d'équilibre. Tant mieux, cela me donnait l'occasion de m'améliorer. Je travaillais très fort. Cela plus mes sorties au bar, la danse ne me quittait plus. Ma vie était belle.

Alice était une fidèle alliée au ballet. Son amitié m'avait permis d'éviter les difficultés de l'intégration. Les autres danseurs étaient adorables mais c'est Alice qui avait gagné mon amitié en un temps record. Nous étions désormais presque inséparables. Elle s'occupait de me faire visiter les endroits phares de la ville et bien sur les nombreuses et incontournables boutiques. Son fiancé, Jasper, était adorable mais travaillais beaucoup. Alors nous étions souvent toute les deux. Heureusement qu'elle était là car Jacob n'avait que trop peu de temps à m'accorder. Bien sur, je lui avais rendu visite au bureau pour des déjeuners éclairs entre deux rendez-vous mais l'ambiance guindée et stressante qui régnait là avait plutôt tendance à me faire fuir. Alice pensait comme moi et ne rendait jamais visite à son frère au travail.

Quant à Vic, elle me posait toujours des problèmes. Elle s'était avérer être une vraie peste. Pire encore que Lauren Mallory qui avait pourtant remporté la palme de la parfaite pimbêche pendant mes années lycées. Vic ne me faisait pas peur, question danse elle n'était pas ma rivale et pour le reste j'en faisais mon affaire. Alice m'avait promis de me défendre de toute façon. Je m'endormais comme une masse, sourire aux lèvres en pensant à mon amie, un peu folle qui ne serais, visiblement pas contre un crêpage de chignon en bonne et due forme avec Vic.

La sonnerie stridente de mon réveil, me sorti du sommeil à 7h le lendemain. Je me levais enfilais un jeans foncé et un pull vert émeraude, ma nouvelle couleur préférée, et filais pour le Lincoln center en attrapant mon sac. J'avais prit l'habitude de m'arrêter à la station de métro pour prendre le journal et un café. J'attendais mon tour dans la file du Starbucks quand la couverture d'un magazine attira mon attention. C'était lui. Il était là, étaler en une dizaine d'exemplaire dans la vitrine de mon libraire attitré. J'entrais, en courant dans la boutique et me saisit du premier _GQ_ à portée de main. Aucun doute, c'était bien lui, mon inconnu aux yeux verts faisait la une de la presse. Le titre disait « _Edward Cullen, élu homme le plus influent d'Amérique_». Edward Cullen. Le frère d'Alice, l'associé de Jacob, lui. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle partagé entre la joie d'avoir retrouver mon bel inconnu et le choc de la surprise tandis que mon cerveau faisait mille et un liens et rapprochement. C'est alors qu'une phrase me revient en mémoire.

- _Vous avez été sublime, Bella_, m'avait-il dit.

Les mêmes yeux verts envoutant. Edward Cullen. Je l'avais rencontré par le passé. A Seattle, je ne l'avais presque pas regardé, la gamine que j'étais alors était bien trop intimité par l'homme charismatique qu'il était déjà à l'époque. Mais je me souvenais très bien de sa phrase tant cette voix m'avait poursuivie, dans mes rêves les plus inavouables. Tandis que mon état de choc s'estompait je payais le magazine et sortais pour aller m'installer sur le banc en face de mon lieu de travail, où j'attendais Alice chaque matin.

Une fois installée, et alors que mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, je regardais longuement la photographie sur la couverture. Il était très beau. Si j'avais eu peur que mes souvenirs l'enjolivent, je n'étais pas déçue. Ses yeux étaient peut être même plus intenses que dans ma mémoire. Il prenait la pose, décontracté, les mains emmêlées à l'avant plan. Il portait une chemise grise chinée simple. Il ne souriait pas mais regardait l'objectif, de face, d'un air déterminé. D'une main tremblante, j'ouvris le magasine et consultais la table des matières qui m'indiquait un article page 33. Je m'empressais de trouver la bonne page et plongeais dans ma lecture. Après une introduction et un résumé du classement que je survolais à peine, un court article était consacré à Edward dans une manchette.

_« Edward Cullen élu l'homme de plus influent d'Amérique » Par Tanya Denali._

_Cofondateur d'Apple, la société technologique d'envergure mondiale, Edward Cullen vient d'être élu l'homme le plus influent d'Amérique par un comité d'étude juridique et financière de l'état de New York. Le PDG de la marque à la pomme lancée il y a tout juste dix ans est non seulement un homme brillant et couronner de succès mais aussi un homme des plus sexy. Pour vous mesdames, GQ, par l'intermédiaire de notre journaliste de chic et de choc Tanya Denalli, a rencontré ce génie de l'informatique et de la finance qui se trouve également être l'un des plus beau parti de NY._

_Interview. _

_Edward, Je peux vous appeler Edward n'est-ce pas ? [Il acquiesce] Apple à aujourd'hui dix ans et est une des marques les plus vendues au monde. Fier de cette réussite ? _

_« Dix ans déjà ! C'est incroyable comme le temps file ! Je suis effectivement ravi. Comment ne pas l'être ? Mon associé, Jacob Black et moi-même, nous ne sommes partis de rien pour lancer ce projet que tout le monde croyait fou. Pourtant… »_

_Pourtant, aujourd'hui, à seulement 32 ans, vous venez d'être élu homme le plus influent d'Amérique. Qu'est ce que cela vous fait ?_

_[Rire] « Je suis assez surpris à vrai dire… Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir un impact sur qui que ce soit ni sur le quotidien des gens.» _

_Détrompez-vous ! Je n'imagine même plus ma vie sans ipod ! Comment s'y prend-t-on pour devenir PDG d'une des entreprises les plus importantes au monde? Comment avez-vous réussit là où tant d'autres ont échoués ? _

_« Avec des beaux rêves, un ou deux cerveaux et surtout beaucoup de travail sans doute… J'ai mis tout mon cœur et ma sueur dans cette entreprise autant que mon associé. Nous avons eu la chance incroyable de trouver des investisseurs pour nous suivre. L'équipe était au départ composée de seulement quelques dizaines de personnes. Ca a bien évolué depuis et c'est sans doute ça ma plus grande fierté. La création d'emploies et de perspectives pour le secteur de la technologie de pointe »._

_Nos lectrices l'auront compris vous êtes un vrai bourreau de travail mais venons en à ce qui nous intéresse vraiment… Et l'amour dans tout ça ? Votre cœur est-il à prendre ? _

_« Vous l'avez dit, je suis un vrai bourreau de travail et je plains sincèrement la femme qui viendrait à s'énamourer de moi, je suis tellement occuper que j'ai à peine le temps de m'occuper de moi-même». _

_Vous éludez donc ma question, monsieur Cullen ?_

_[Rire] « Exactement mademoiselle Denalli. Vous êtes charmante mais ça ne me fera pas dire des choses que je préfère garder pour moi. C'est aussi ça la clé de la réussite, ne pas se laisser distraire ». _

_Je rentre donc dans la course pour devenir la première madame Cullen, vous voila prévenu ! Merci beaucoup de nous avoir accordé quelques minutes de votre temps si précieux…_

_« La première hein ? Ca ne présage rien de bon ! [Rire] Merci à vous Tanya, ça a été un plaisir »._

_Vous l'aurez compris c'est un homme charmant et des plus agréable, bien que des plus mystérieux qu'a rencontrer notre journaliste qui est revenue totalement charmée._

Je refermais le magazine d'un claquement sec. Je rêve ou il flirtait avec la journaliste ? J'avais l'impression que mon sang bouillait dans mes veines. Je relevais la tête, rouge de colère, juste à temps pour voir Alice s'installer à mes côtés. Je lui montrais le magazine sans prendre la peine de la saluer.

- _Bonjour à toi aussi, rayon de soleil_, me dit-elle.

- _T'as vu ?_ Insistais-je en lui montrant la revue une nouvelle fois.

- _Hey pas mal le frangin ! Je ne connais pas cette chemise… Ca doit être un styliste du magazine qui_…

- _C'est mon homme_, annonçais-je toujours énervée.

- _Nooon, c'est mon frère et il est un petit peu trop vieux pour toi Bella_… _T'imagine le scandale ?_ Rit-elle.

- _Si, si. C'est mon homme. Celui du bar. C'est ton frère, Edward Cullen_. Insistais-je, sous le choc.

Alice resta plusieurs minutes sans dire un mot. Puis repris enfin la parole.

- _Tu en es certaine ? C'est bien lui ?_

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête tandis qu'elle se murait à nouveau dans son mutisme. Nous fixions l'horizon, ou plutôt la fenêtre du building d'en face, pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle digérait l'info, moi aussi.

- _Lis l'article_, dis-je sans bouger d'un pouce.

Elle ouvrir le magazine et s'exécuta. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé, elle se tourna vers moi.

- _Je rêve où ils se font du rentre dedans ?_

J'acquiesçais, toujours aussi septique puis tout à coup un éclair de lucidité me traversa, lui, contrairement à moi, savais très bien qui j'étais. Il avait fait le lien sans doute avant même de m'avoir embrassée, c'est pour ça qu'il savait mon prénom. La colère revint de plus belle. Je me levais, me ressayais, me saisis du magazine pour finalement me relever et foncer tout droit sur la bouche de métro avec la ferme intention d'aller voir Edward Cullen et de le confronter à ses actes.

- _On peut savoir où tu vas comme ça, Bella ?_ Me cria Alice qui s'était levée à son tour.

- _Trouver ton frère ! Lui dire ses quatre vérités !_

- _Ne dis pas de bêtise, reviens ici tout de suite ! _Dit-elle en m'arrachant le magazine des mains pour me frapper le bras avec avant de le ranger dans son sac.

Je me stoppais net. Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'agir sur un coup de colère pourtant il fallait que je règle ça et j'avoue que j'étais grisée par l'idée de le revoir.

- _De__toute façon il faut qu'on y aille, on est déjà en retard. Le maître ne va pas apprécier_, finit de me convaincre Alice.

Je rebroussais chemin à contre cœur, bras ballants et la suivit dans le bâtiment. J'étais toutefois bien déterminée à rencontrer une nouvelle fois Edward Cullen. Je tentais de me convaincre que ma colère était due à son non-dit mais le nom de Tanya Denalli résonnait dans ma tête comme le martèlement d'un tambour.

La journée avançait avec une lenteur incroyable. Le temps semblait avoir arrêté de s'écouler. Pourtant midi fini par arriver. J'entamais quelques étirements avant d'aller manger, Alice s'installais à coté de moi.

- _C'est étrange_, me dit-elle, _je n'ai pas l'impression qu'Edward et toi ça puisse marcher. C'est comme cette histoire de lion éprit d'une étoile ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Tu sais comme dans la chanson ? C'est juste impossible, je le sens comme un pressentiment._

Je souris à la prémonition d'Alice. Elle se plantait tout le temps, et à coup sur. Si elle vous prédisait une chose, vous pouviez être certain que ça n'arriverait jamais. Un soir, elle était persuadée que Jake serait en avance au bar et avait voulu qu'on se dépêche. Finalement, il avait eu un empêchement et n'avait pas pu nous rejoindre. Une autre fois, elle était certaine que son amoureux Jasper allait la quitter, il l'avait demandé en mariage à la place. Alice avait un sixième sens à l'envers.

- _Je me demande pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parler…_ Continua-t-elle. _C'est vrai, tu m'as dis qu'il connaissait ton prénom. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête_.

- _Tu l'as vu depuis ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Non…_

- _Ben alors c'est peut être pour ça qu'il t'en a pas parlé, à tout hasard… Il faut que je le voie_.

- _Je crois que oui_, commenta Alice, _comment tu vas faire ? Prendre rendez-vous avec sa secrétaire ? _Pouffa-t-elle.

- _Où est son bureau ? Par rapport à celui de Jake ?_

- _Sur le même étage, pile à l'autre extrémité du couloir_.

- _Bon alors, je crois que je vais rendre une petite visite à Jake après l'entrainement de cette après midi_.

C'est donc avec un plan en tête que nous allions manger. Je n'étais plus qu'une espèce d'amas de nerf. Impossible de me calmer. Les aliments passaient difficilement et c'est une boule d'angoisse coincée dans ma gorge que je rejoignais la salle de danse, toujours indissociable d'Alice.

- _Bella, viens ici_, m'interpella Suki alors que je finissais d'enfiler mes chaussons.

- _Oui ?_

- _Cette après-midi, tu descends répéter avec le maître dans la grande salle_…

- _Ok… J'y vais de suite ?_

Elle acquiesça. Je rassemblais mes affaires et prévint Alice du changement de programme.

- _Ok, attend moi en bas quand t'as fini. Je viendrais avec toi voir Edward_.

Cela me soulagea, ma fidèle alliée serait là en cas de problème. Je descendis les 50 étages me séparant du rez-de-chaussée, le cœur moins lourd, et rejoignais la grande salle. C'était somptueux. Un opéra dans toute sa splendeur avec ses sièges rouges et ses épais rideaux, les moulures or sur fond blanc donnait à la salle des allures royales. Un immense sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis que je pensais que nous étions dans un building New yorkais et non à l'opéra de Paris.

Le maître était installé sur un siège au cinquième rang. Tandis que Benjamin, mon partenaire qui jouait Amour était sur scène m'attendant. Je déposais mes affaires aux pieds de l'estrade et rejoignis l'autre danseur.

- _Veuillez me montrer « l'enlèvement par le vent», s'il-vous-plait Bella_, demanda le maitre avant de taper des mains.

Je regardais benjamin qui s'écarta, cette danse était issue de la première partie et je devais la danser seule dans un premier temps. Les notes de musique envahirent l'espace tandis que je me mettais doucement en mouvement. La musique original de ce ballet avait été perdu au fils des siècles mais le maître et les musiciens du NYCB avaient reconstitués ce qu'elle aurait dû être, après une étude du style et la tradition orale acheminée jusqu'à nous par des générations de troubadours. C'était magnifique. Dans la version originale, c'était Molière qui avait fait la mise en scène. Aujourd'hui plus personne ne savais à quoi ça avait ressemblé mais je suis persuadée que c'était très beau. Je fermais les yeux tandis que j'enchainais les mouvements de la chorégraphie. Je me sentais bien, légère, plus détendue. J'avais l'impression de flotter sur la musique. Je maintenais les yeux fermés pour mieux me laisser emporter.

Après plusieurs minutes, un frisson étrangement familier me parcouru l'échine. Il était là, Edward. Je pouvais le sentir, c'était viscéral, son regard était sur moi. Je rouvris les yeux sans cesser de danser et cherchait dans l'espace autour d'où pouvait provenir la brulure mais rien. Mes mouvements devenaient de moins en moins précis. Finalement je cessais de danser pour pouvoir jeter un œil aux balcons qui était disposé sur tout le pourtour de la pièce. Rien sauf au quatrième étage de balcons où un des rideaux se mouvait sous le vent provoqué par un départ précipité. Je cru même distinguer un dos et une masse de cheveux cuivres. Il faillait que je le rattrape.

- _Est-ce que tout va bien Bella ?_ Demanda le maître.

- _Excusez-moi, je reviens…_ Répondis-je en quittant la scène et la salle.

Je courrais dans les couloirs pour rejoindre l'entrée principale. Je regardais à gauche et à droite une fois arrivée dans le hall mais rien. Pas de trace d'Edward. Je continuais de courir jusqu'à déboucher sur la petite place devant l'immeuble qui était inondée de soleil. Je plissais les yeux et scannais les alentours. Je le vis à l'autre bout de la place. Il monta dans son véhicule. Je criais :

- _Edward !_

Mais il ne m'entendit pas alors je me remis à courir et tout ce que j'eu le temps de voir fut une Volvo argent tourner à l'angle de la rue.

- _Merde !_ Lâchais-je en laissant retomber mes bras le long de mon corps.

C'est complètement dépitée et étourdie que je rejoignais la grande salle à allure modérée. A quoi jouait-il ? Qu'est ce qu'il était venu faire ici ? J'étais complètement perdue ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser.

Le maitre ne me tint pas rigueur pour ma fuite mais le reste de l'après midi fut un enfer à vivre. Je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête : parler à Edward, le voir et dans l'idéal, le toucher. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui s'était passé dans la tête d'Edward. Pourquoi me fuyait-il ? Pourquoi m'avoir embrassée ? J'allais devenir dingue tant toutes ces interrogations tournaient et s'emmêlaient dans ma tête. C'était carrément insupportable. Je n'y comprenais rien. C'était quoi son problème à la fin ?

Puis je me souvenais de l'article et de cette saloperie de journaliste. J'avais envie de hurler. Et enfin 16h arriva et donc la fin de ma journée de répétition. Je remontais au vestiaire me doucher, de toute façon je devais attendre Alice, quand une rousse me coinça à la sortie de l'ascenseur mais je n'étais absolument d'humeur à supporter son comportement puéril alors j'attaquais.

- _Oh je t'en prie, Vic ! Épargne-moi ton éternel refrain de compétitrice. Après moi, il faudrait que tu te débarrasse d'une bonne centaine de danseuses avant de pouvoir seulement espérer une place parmi les danseuses principales_.

Je m'éloignais avant qu'elle ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit et la laissait avec son air de merlan frit sur le visage. Je souris et rejoignais ma loge. Je pris une bonne douche et remis mes vêtements de ville. Je mis la danseuse en cristal de Renée dans ma poche, j'aurais bien besoin d'un porte bonheur pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Ensuite, je rejoignis Alice dans le hall comme convenu.

- _Quelle tête !_ M'accueilli-t-elle.

- _Il est venu, tout à l'heure, il me regardait danser depuis un des balcons…_ Lui expliquais-je.

- _C'est vrai ? T'a pu lui parler ? Ca c'est mal passer ? Je le sentais ! Je la savais !_ Débita-t-elle.

- _Non il s'est enfuit avant que je n'en aie eu le temps, je ne sais même pas si il a vu que je l'avais vu_…

- _Le lâche !_ Lâcha-t-elle, _Bon, pour la réputation de ma famille, admettons qu'il ne t'a pas vu ! On va en avoir le cœur net dans pas longtemps… Allons-y_ !

Comme le bâtiment d'Apple n'était vraiment pas loin du Lincoln center, nous décidâmes de le faire à pied. Alice me donna quelques précieux conseils sur son frère sur le chemin. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le bâtiment elle me donnait ces dernières recommandations.

- _Bon je te le redis : Edward est un colérique, ne le pousse pas dans ses retranchements, il est plus fort que toi au jeu de « qui sera le plus méchant ».__Surtout si ses oreilles deviennent rouges, cours. Cours le plus vite que tu peux_… _Et ne regarde pas en arrière. Les oreilles rouges sont ton signal d'alarme. _

Je souris et nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment. Je me présentais à l'accueil et la secrétaire qui y était m'informa que Jacob était en réunions mais que je pouvais monter pour l'attendre dans son bureau.

- _Voilà, ma Bella, c'est ici que je t'abandonne. Je t'attends au Starbucks d'en face pendant une heure… Bonne chance._

Elle sorti le magazine de son sac, preuve irrévocable de la culpabilité d'Edward, et me le tendit.

- _Tiens, ça pourra te servir… Au pire, tu pourras le taper avec !_

_- Merci ! J'y vais ? _Fis-je hésitante.

Elle me donna une tape sur les fesses, petite blague entre nous pour imité les basketteurs. Je lui souris et me rendait au 63eme étages sans la moindre intention d'aller voir Jacob contrairement à ce que j'avais laissé croire à la gentille secrétaire d'accueil. Dans l'ascenseur, la tension était à son comble. J'avais les mains moites et je pouvais sentir les battements de mon cœur résonner derrière mes tympans, assourdissants. Plus l'ascenseur progressait dans sa montée vers les sommets de NY, plus j'étais fébrile. J'hésitais fortement à faire demi-tour quand le bip de l'ascenseur me fit réagir en m'annonçant mon arrivée. Je me ressaisis rapidement. Non, cette histoire était allée trop loin. Je devais mettre mon cœur à l'aise et savoir ce qu'il en était et pour ça j'étais obligée d'aller trouver Edward.

Je déboulais de l'ascenseur, forte de ma détermination nouvellement ranimée, et me retrouvait face à face avec la secrétaire de direction qui me reconnu tout de suite grâce aux déjeunés improvisés avec Jacob ici même. Je détestais cette fille, elle me parlait comme à une gamine alors qu'elle devait avoir environs 20 minutes de plus que moi. Et maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, j'étais sûre qu'elle devait faire du rentre dedans à Edward.

- _Salut ma grande !_ Commença-t-elle avec l'air de me prendre pour une débile sur le ton que l'on prend pour parler aux enfants, _je suis désolée mais Jacob est en réunion_, _tu vas devoir patienter._

Je marmonnais vaguement que ce n'était pas lui que je venais voir en haussant les épaules. Cette rencontre, bien que prévisible, eu le don de m'énervée au plus haut point. Si bien que je ressassais de plus belle cette histoire d'identité cachée et de journaliste. Sans prendre la peine d'en avertir la secrétaire je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers le bureau qu'Alice m'avait indiqué comme étant celui d'Edward. C'était sans compter sur cette pimbêche qui tentait de me barrer la route. Je l'esquivais par la droite et la dépassait sans mal, plus agile qu'un furet et continuais sur ma lancée. Je courrais presque, la blonde sur mes talons.

- _Tu ne peux pas déranger monsieur Cullen sans rendez-vous, voyons !_ S'indigna-t-elle de sa voie nasillarde.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et atteignit la porte sans avoir vraiment le temps de penser à ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'entrais comme une fusée dans le bureau d'Edward mon _GQ _en main, tel un rouleau à pâtisserie, dans la ferme intention d'obtenir une explication. Je regardais vers la droite où se situait un bureau. Vide. Personne. Un raclement de gorge attira mon attention sur la gauche où une vingtaine de paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur moi.

- _Réunion du comité d'entreprise…_ Précisa la secrétaire qui se trouvait derrière moi.

Je sentis le rouge me montée aux joues et je dégluti bruyamment. A ce moment précis, ce que je voulais le plus au monde c'était devenir une petite souris pour pouvoir me faufiler dans un trou. D'où j'étais, je pouvais voir Jacob rigoler sous cape, Edward dans son fauteuil de ministre en bout de table et une partie des dirigeants d'Appel vêtu de costume ou de tailleur. Je fis les gros yeux à Jacob, ce qui sembla empirer son hilarité. Il se leva et se dirigea vers moi, croyant sans doute que c'est lui que je venais voir tandis que je restais toujours figée, une main sur la poignée de porte.

- _Je comprends que tu sois en colère_, dit-il s'approchant doucement de moi incapable de contrôler son rire, _mais laisse-moi-t'expliquer…_

Je l'arrêtais d'un geste de la main.

- _C'est Edward que viens voir._ L'informais-je en braquant mes yeux sur l'intéressé.

Jake ravala son sourire et prit un air surpris, se retournant en même temps que moi sur Edward. Celui-ci avait un regard insondable et j'étais bien incapable de dire quelle émotion prédominait sur son visage entre la surprise, la joie ou la crainte. Je le fixais alors qu'il se levait et avançait vers moi. Toute ma colère s'était envolée pour laisser place à la gêne et à l'angoisse.

- _C'est quoi ce délire ?_ Demanda Jake perplexe et à voix base.

- _C'est lui le mec du bar_.

Dire qu'il était surpris serait une litote. Il me regardait les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte quand ses paroles me revinrent en mémoire.

- _Attend un peu… Qu'est ce que tu as fait toi ? Qu'est ce que tu dois m'expliquer ?_

- _Rien rien…_

- _On n'en a pas fini, toi et moi !_ Menaçais-je en le pointant du doigt.

Edward arriva à ma hauteur et me prit par la main pour m'entrainer dehors. Lui savait très bien de quoi je voulais l'entretenir. Avant de sortir, il se retourna vers l'assemblée.

- _Mesdames et messieurs je vous prie de m'excuser, je vais devoir abréger cette réunion. Un problème familial important. Remettons ça, à demain à la première heure_. Dit-il, digne, sans se démonté.

Son ton solennel me fit presque sourire mais j'étais bien trop pétrifiée pour cela. Il semblait si sûr de lui. Sa main tenait toujours la mienne fermement et des vagues de chaleur en partaient pour inonder mon corps entier.

- _Prenez mon bureau_, nous dit Jacob qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

Edward traversa alors le couloir dans l'autre sens. Il en profita pour congédier la secrétaire qui nous suivait toujours, ayant encore l'air de vouloir m'arrêter.

- _C'est bon, Jessica, vous pouvez retourner à votre poste. Merci_, lui dit-il.

- _De rien monsieur Cullen_, minauda-t-elle.

- _De rien monsieur Cullen_, répétais-je en l'imitant très bien.

De manière très puérile je haussais les épaules dans sa direction en souriant, juste pour lui dire « tiens prend ça dans les dents ! ». Je me retenais de lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Edward le remarqua mais ne dit rien, m'entrainant toujours à sa suite. Il m'ouvrit la porte du bureau et attendit que je sois entrée pour refermer derrière moi.

Je savais désormais, et à mes dépend, que le bureau d'Edward comportais une table de réunion, celui de Jacob comportais un petit salon. Edward s'y installa, je l'imitais sur le canapé en face du sien. Une table nous séparait. Son regard intense ne me quittait plus. Je vérifiais la couleur de ses oreilles, me rappelant les conseils de sa sœur. Couleur normal, je pouvais attaquer. Je n'étais pas très sure de moi, intimidée et surtout complètement molle à causse de notre contact désormais rompu mais j'essayais tant bien que mal de donner le change. Je pris quelques secondes pour souffler et sortir la ballerine de ma mère de ma poche. Je la tenais fermement entre mes mains comme un talisman. Edward m'observais sans rien dire. Il paraissait angoissé, peut-être même effrayé. Je fis claquer le _GQ _sur la petite table en verre pour qu'il voie la couverture. Il hocha la tête, comprenant le comment de ma présence.

-_Alors c'était toi…_

- _C'était moi_, répondit-il simplement d'un ton calme après avoir dégluti.

* * *

**Pour le prochain chapitre, le rated M sera justifié : lemon ou bagarre ? A votre avis ?**

**Dans tous les cas, merci d'être venu et merci d'être resté ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et j'y répondrais avec plaisir!**


	3. Museum night

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews ! Je vous adore ! **

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. La merditude des choses appartient à Félix Van Groeningen (j'ai quelque peu modifié l'histoire pour qu'elle colle avec ce dont j'avais besoin). Ceci est une fiction !**

**Notes : je tiens à signaler que la légende d'Amour et Psyché à été simplifiée à l'extrême pour la fluidité de l'histoire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Museum night**

**« Quel **est** l'****auteur** au monde **qui **vous enseignera **la ****beauté**** aussi **bien qu'un **regard**** de ****femme**** ? » **W. Shakespeare

* * *

POV Bella Swan

* * *

-_Alors c'était toi…_

- _C'était moi_, répondit-il simplement d'un ton calme après avoir dégluti.

Mon regard était accroché au sien dans l'espoir qu'il prenne la parole, qu'il m'explique mais il restait silencieux alors je décidais de prendre les devants.

- _Tu m'as embrassé dans le bar…_ Annonçais-je.

- _Oui j'ai fait ça…_

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec une moue adorable, visiblement il était mal à l'aise et ne savais pas quoi dire. Je commençais à m'agacer sérieusement. Je décidais de lui laisser une dernière chance avant de ne plus répondre de rien.

- _Et tu savais qui j'étais ?_

- _Oui…_

Juste au moment où j'allais me lever pour le secouer ou faire quelque chose, histoire de le faire réagir, il prit la parole.

- _Je suis désolé_, dit-il.

Ce n'était absolument pas la phrase que j'attendais. Il était désolé… Je n'étais pas désolée, moi ! J'avais l'impression que mon sang bouillait dans mes veines. Je devais lutter pour garder un ton calme et paraitre sereine.

-_ Désolé de quoi ? De m'avoir embrassé ou que j'ai apprit ton identité en te lisant en draguer une autre ? _

Ma voix avait claqué dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre, beaucoup plus sèche que je ne l'avais voulu. Il écarquilla les yeux un quart de seconde puis se reprit. Je pouvais constater que ces oreilles rougissaient dangereusement.

- _Les deux je suppose…_ Dit-il, un peu plus vif.

Pour le coup, ce n'est pas encore la réponse que j'attendais et cela fit un peu plus mal qu'il n'aurait du. Ainsi, ce baiser n'avait touché que moi. Je sentais mes yeux s'inonder de larmes. Il dû le voir car il se déplaça pour venir s'assoir dans le même canapé que moi.

- _Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça Bella, pardonne moi… Je me suis laissé emporter…_ Dit-il.

Je relevais les yeux de mes mains pour capter son regard. Son vert intense semblait déchiré. Il hésitait. Je savais être la source de cette hésitation. Quelque chose changea à ce moment là. J'avais l'impression de mener un combat contre Edward, un combat que je gagnerais d'office. Je ravalais mes larmes car ses yeux me révélaient ce que sa bouche ne voulait pas me dire. Le baiser que nous avions échangé au bar avait été au moins aussi fort pour lui que pour moi.

Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer et forte de ma certitude nouvelle, je me rapprochais de lui puis penchais ma tête sur le coté pour rapprocher ma bouche entrouverte de la sienne. Il était comme figé mais son corps répondait au mien comme un aimant. Je m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres du but et savourais la chaleur de son souffle saccadé avant d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, mon regard toujours dans le sien. Il ferma les yeux lentement comme pour mieux profiter de la sensation, à son tour il appuya ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de se reculer. Je ressenti un gouffre d'air froid s'installer entre nous lorsqu'il se releva d'un bon.

- _Je ne peux pas Bella_…

Sa voix n'était que souffrance. Je ne comprenais pas. Il alla s'appuyer sur le bureau de Jacob. Je me relevai à mon tour et avançai vers lui, toujours aussi doucement, aussi confiante.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Demandais-je alors que je me trouvais à sa hauteur.

Je me sentais de plus en plus sûre de moi. Je ne craignais rien car il me voulait autant que je le voulais, c'était la seule conviction que j'avais en cet instant et je me sentais forte de cela. Invincible, presque. Je lui faisais face et étais tellement prêt de lui que je devais lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder. Je jouais avec un des boutons de sa chemise tandis que son souffle devenait de plus en plus court. Comme il ne se décidait pas à répondre à ma question, je me hissais sur les pointes pour de nouveau effleurer ses lèvres.

Cette fois, il répondit à mon baiser avec plus d'ardeur et même une certaine violence. Ses deux mains vinrent empoigner chacun de mes bras, relevant mes épaules sous la brutalité du geste et me serrant fort à son corps. Il pencha la tête et vint forcer le barrage de mes lèvres avec sa langue. Tout à coup je me sentais toute petite et fragile mais je n'avais pas peur. Son baiser était beaucoup plus puissant que celui du bar, plus fort, assoiffé.

Il me relâcha une seconde pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Son regard était noir de désir, son visage entier n'exprimait qu'envie. Il était plus beau que jamais. Ce fut à mon tour de le ramener à moi en le tirant par la taille. Il ne se fit pas prier et me souleva du sol alors que j'encerclais son bassin de mes jambes et son cou de mes coudes, mes deux mains enfuient dans ses cheveux. Il descendit sa bouche humide vers mon cou tandis que je me cambrais dans ses bras pour lui fournir un meilleur accès. Il descendait vers ma poitrine tandis que je me penchais toujours plus en arrière, désespérément accrochée à lui par l'étreinte de mes bras et de mes jambes.

Il me reposa sur mes pieds, sans cesser de nous embrasser, j'attaquais directement sa cravate et les boutons de sa chemise qu'il retira en même temps que sa veste alors que je tirais sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Il saisit l'ourlet de mon pull, je levais les bras pour l'aider à me le retirer. Il défit les boutons de mon jeans et le descendit an même temps que ma culotte alors que je me tortillais pour faciliter son travail. Il fini le travail avec mon soutient gorge en un tour de main. Ses gestes étaient précis et efficaces, il prit un instant pour parcourir mon corps de son regard brulant, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette sensation était grisante, ses yeux étaient une caresse sur moi. Je le laissais me regarder nue, sans complexe. Il me rapprocha de lui en plaçant ses mains sur ma taille et recommença à m'embrasser passionnément. Je défis son pantalon pour le faire descendre jusqu'à ses pieds. Il piétina pour s'en débarrasser. Il me reprit dans ses bras et se retourna pour m'assoir sur le bureau de Jacob, envoyant tout les documents et l'ordinateur valdingué à l'autre bout de la pièce dans une nuée d'étincelle. Il s'allongea au dessus de moi, toujours bouche à bouche, dans une étreinte fiévreuse et me fit sienne dans un coup de bassin. Pendant qu'il me faisait l'amour sur ce bureau, mon corps entier n'était plus que sensations. Ses doigts sur ma peau lorsqu'il pétrissait la chair trop fort, me faisait ressentir milles frissons. Sa langue au gout de sel et de menthe dans ma bouche, son souffle chaud comme une caresse dans mon cou et son odeur subtile m'envoyait quelque part entre l'enfer et le paradis. Le son de sa voix lorsqu'il murmurait mon prénom entre deux respirations saccadées me faisait perdre pied. J'étais bien incapable de dire où j'étais sinon dans les bras d'Edward. Je serais incapable de dire si cela à durer une minute ou une heure, je me souviens simplement de son corps moulé au mien tremper par la sueur. Dans mon état d'abandon et le sien, l'orgasme fut d'une fulgurance et d'une puissance incroyable.

Je redescendis sur terre lorsqu'Edward, tremblant, embrassa mon front en me redressant pour se relever avec moi dans ses bras. Il ramassa sa veste de costume qu'il cala sur mes épaules avant d'aller nous assoir sur un des canapés de la pièce. Il me retenait dans une étreinte serrée. Je souriais tout contre son torse avant d'embrasser sa peau.

- _Tu crois qu'on pourra se parler un jour ?_ Demandais-je dans un sourire.

- _J'espère !_ Rit-il, _dans un lieu public peut-être… Quoi que, on a vu ce que ca donnait au bar !_

- _Il nous faudrait un lieu neutre, exempt de toute ambigüité sexuelle_.

- _Comme un musée par exemple ?_ Demanda-t-il de nouveau sérieux.

- _Par exemple…_

- _Je dois aller au vernissage d'une exposition au Moma_, dit-il en regardant sa montre, _viens avec moi..._

Je me redressais et le questionnais du regard.

- _On ne pourra pas se sauter dessus et on aura une occasion de parler_, expliqua-t-il.

- _J'ai un truc à faire avant_, dis-je mystérieuse, _on peut se rejoindre là bas ?_

- _C'est bon pour moi_…

Je me relevais et me rhabillais, il fit de même. Il me regardait amoureusement, j'étais fière.

- _T'as un sourire d'imbécile collé au visage_, lui dis-je en riant.

- _Tu peux parler _!

Je secouais la tête sans me séparer de ce sourire. Il m'attira à lui pour poser une main dans ma nuque et ses lèvres sur mon front. Je soupirais de bien être en attrapant son poignet de mes deux mains. Je me dirigeais vers la porte pour partir.

- _Rendez vous au Moma à 19h ? Je laisserais ton nom à l'entrée_. Dit-il.

J'acquiesçais et voulu sortir mais il me retient encore une fois et déposa un dernier baiser sur ma bouche. Je gloussais comme une idiote avant de sortir. Je finis par quitter Edward, pas plus avancée sur notre relation qu'en allant le voir.

Je retrouvais Alice au starbucks d'en face. Je ne fus absolument pas surprise d'y trouver Jacob également. Ces deux là étaient de vraies commères, Alice l'avait probablement appelé. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

- _Alors ?_ M'accueillirent-ils.

Je commandais un café latté en m'asseyant à leur table. J'essayais de ne rien laisser transparaitre, histoire de les faire mariner un peu. Alice tapa du plat de la main sur la table.

- _Vous avez pu parler ?_ Demanda-t-elle, _t'en a mis un de temps ! Vous vous êtes disputé ?_

- _Pas vraiment_, répondis-je en souriant, _mais avant que je ne vous dise quoi que ce soit, dit moi ce que tu as fait Jacob. Tu croyais que je venais pour m'engueuler avec toi_…

- _J'ai couché avec Carlie Jones, ta copine de la danse, et je ne l'ai pas rappelé… Je suis désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus. Vas-y raconte, Bella_ ! S'impatienta-t-il.

- _Ok je te pardonne mais tu va devoir me pardonner aussi_ !

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Edward et moi on vient de LE faire sur ton bureau_… Rigolais-je.

Alice hurla littéralement dans le café, elle semblait folle de joie. Jake avait un air dégouté sur le visage et sorti son portable en disant qu'il fallait qu'il appelle la désinfection. On resta là quelques minutes et je leur racontais, sans le détail, comment cela s'était passé et notre rendez-vous au MOMA.

- _Oh Bella ! Comme je suis contente que mon pressentiment s'avère être faux… Je sens que tout va bien aller maintenant_. Me dit mon amie.

Je décidais de ne pas prêter attention au mauvais présage d'Alice pour l'instant. Jacob nous quitta pour retourner travailler tandis qu'Alice et moi réglions la note avant de sortir du strabucks.

Edward sortait du bâtiment d'en face en même temps que nous, sans nous voir, il se dirigea vers un homme élégant en costume, lui aussi. Edward lui souriait en lui serrant la main. Je m'étais figée sur le trottoir en reconnaissant cet homme avec Edward. Il s'agissait d'Aro Volturi, sans doute un des meilleurs avocats du pays. C'était à cause de lui si Phil Dwyer marchait librement dans les rues de Phoenix. C'était à cause de lui si à chaque instant, j'avais peur que les fantômes de mon passé ressurgissent.

- _Ca va ma belle ?_ Me demanda Alice.

- _Oui, oui…_

Elle m'attira dans la bouche de métro et je décidais de ranger cet épisode de l'affaire Dwyer dans un coin de ma tête pour mieux le ressasser plus tard. Alice voulait que l'on travail mon look pour ce soir et nous avions plus que 1h12minutes selon elle.

Mon amie remarqua mon regard voilé et mon air absent pendant qu'elle me pomponnait mais elle ne demanda rien. Alice avait appris qu'il y avait certaines choses dont je ne parlais pas. Elle n'insistait jamais. Seulement quatre personnes sur cette terre était au courant : Charlie, Carlisle et Emmet Cullen et bien sur Phil. C'était bien comme ça, il y avait eu une version officielle que j'avais raconté aux hôpitaux et à la police et la vraie version, l'officieuse dont j'avais seulement mis mon père au courant. C'est lui qui l'avait dit à docteur Cullen qui l'avait dit à Emmet.

- _Met la robe orange !_

L'ordre d'Alice me sorti de mes pensées moroses et je jetais un œil à ce qu'elle me tendait. Ma petite robe orange fluo, bustier et un peu courte que je me voyais très mal porter dans un musée.

- _Ouais comme ça si ton frère me perd, il pourra me repérer facilement ! C'est une robe pour faire la fête sur la plage en plein mois d'aout, pas pour aller à un vernissage_, dis-je en saisissant ma petite robe noire.

Contre toute attente, Alice ne discuta pas mon choix. J'enfilais donc ma robe noire, bustier, moulante qui m'arrivait aux genoux. J'adorais cette robe, le tissus faisait des plis et il y avait un nœud boule en dessous du sein droit. Elle était simple et passe partout. Alice m'avait un peu maquillée et avait bouclé mes cheveux qu'elle avait rassemblés sur le coté. J'étais prête.

Je descendis en bas de l'immeuble avec Alice pour prendre le métro direction le MOMA mais une voiture était arrêtée juste devant l'immeuble, le chauffeur nous interpella.

- _Mademoiselle Cullen, mademoiselle Swan, bonsoir_.

- _Bonsoir, _répondîmes-nous en cœur.

- _Je suis Barry et si vous me le permettez, monsieur Cullen souhaite que je sois votre chauffeur pour ce soir mademoiselle Swan_, dit-il en m'ouvrant la porte arrière.

Je me mordis la lèvre et lança un regard à Alice qui m'encourageait d'un signe de tête. Je suis persuadée que je devais être écarlate. Je montais dans l'habitacle en remerciant mon gentil chauffeur qui fit le tour pour s'installer. Je faisais signe à Alice tandis qu'il démarrait. Mon amie riait sur le trottoir.

- _Monsieur Cullen vous prie de l'excuser, il aurait souhaité être là en personne mais il a été retenu_, m'informa Barry.

Comme je ne savais pas quoi dire je me contentais de fixer mes mains posée sur mes genoux et de sourire bêtement. Barry devait sans doute me prendre pour une débile mais j'étais très loin d'être habituée à ce genre de chose. La danse ne payait pas si bien que ça. J'observais le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, complètement dans mes pensées quand la voiture s'immobilisa. J'observais l'endroit, nous n'étions pas au MOMA, ou en tout cas pas devant l'entrée principale. Barry m'ouvrir la porte et je descendis encouragée par son sourire bonhomme.

- _Si mademoiselle veut bien me suivre_… Demanda-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement et en m'indiquant la direction de sa main tendue.

Je rougis encore plus si c'était possible et retins de justesse un gloussement. Il rit et je le suivis dans un dédale de couloir dans lequel je serais bien incapable de retrouver mon chemin par la suite. Au bout du labyrinthe, il y avait une petite porte qui débouchait sur une des salles du musée. Je fus très surprise de me retrouver dans la salle des sculptures du XIXe siècle. Edward était là, il me tournais le dos et semblait plongé dans la contemplation d'un objet. Barry me fit un clin d'œil encourageant et je m'avançais dans la pièce tandis qu'il s'éclipsait par où nous étions venu. Mes talons claquait sur le sol, cela ne semblait pas déranger Edward alors je continuais à m'approcher pour voir ce qu'il regardait si concentré. Je connaissais plus que très bien cette sculpture, c'était une œuvre magnifique de Canova. C'est le ballet que nous montions qui l'avait inspirée.

- _Psyché ranimée par le baiser de l'amour_, soufflais-je.

Edward tourna son regard vers moi comme s'il venait de remarquer ma présence. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il m'attira à lui et comme plus tôt dans la journée, et posa ses lèvres sur mon front quelques secondes. Je fermais les yeux et savourais la sensation, prenant une bouffée de son odeur envoutante.

- _Le musée est un lieu public, Edward mais lorsqu'il est fermé ça peut être dangereux pour nous…_ Plaisantais-je.

- _Je nie toute responsabilité en cas d'accident !_ Déclara-t-il.

- _C'est le ballet qu'on monte pour l'instant…_ Continuais-je en revenant à la sculpture.

Il se contenta de me sourire en gardant une main sur ma taille. Il ne regardait plus que moi désormais.

- _Tu connais l'histoire ?_ Demandais-je.

Il fit « non » de la tête. Je pris une seconde pour voir si je me souvenais de tout et mettre mes idées en place avant de commencer à conter, très fier de mon savoir.

- _Psyché est une jeune princesse de la mythologie grecque dont la beauté est tellement grande qu'aucun humain n'ose l'aimer et que les déesses la jalousent… La plus jalouse des déesses est sans doute Aphrodite qui décide d'envoyer son fils, Amour, pour la faire tomber amoureuse de l'homme le plus laid qui soit. Mais Amour se blesse avec l'une de ses flèches et tombe amoureux de la princesse. Il décide de la protégée de sa mère en demandant au vent de l'enlever pour la cacher dans un magnifique château. Il va la voir chaque nuit pour l'aimer sans jamais lui révéler son visage mais Psyché, curieuse, finit par le voir et l'amour s'enfuit. Psyché décide de partir à sa recherche. Lors de son périple, elle rencontre plusieurs épreuves… Pendant l'une d'elle, elle ouvre malencontreusement une boite contenant la beauté de la reine des enfers et est plongée dans un sommeil profond, pareil à la mort… Amour, toujours plus éprit d'elle, la retrouve et la ranime d'un baiser…_

Je m'arrêtais et contemplais la magnifique sculpture qui était sous mes yeux. Canova avait choisit d'immortalisé ce moment où les lèvres sont en suspend, juste après le baiser.

- _Ca finit comme ça ?_ Demanda Edward en souriant.

- _Oui, Amour l'emmène sur l'Olympe où Zeus décide de faire d'elle une déesse en lui faisant boire l'Ambroisie. Celle-ci fini bien même si Psyché rencontre encore de problème avec sa belle-mère. L'amour et la psyché, l'âme, auront même une fille, Volupté. Uni pour l'éternité, _souris-je_. Le seul mystère demeure pourquoi Amour ne voulait que Psyché le voie…_

- _Parce qu'il avait peur de mettre fin à la magie_, répondit Edward.

Mon sourire se fit plus grand.

- _Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas dit qui tu étais_…

- _Peut être…_ Fit-il, énigmatique.

Nous y voila, la fameuse conversation. J'allais avoir mes réponses. Je sentais que quelque chose lui posait problème mais je ne mettais par le doigt sur ce que c'était.

- _Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose, Edward. Parle-moi._

- _Bella…_ fit-il avant de soupirer fortement, _j'ai 32 ans, tu n'en as que 21…_

- _Tu parais moins_… Lui dis-je souriante.

Il grimaça vaguement avant de recommencer à me fixer alors que je tournais autour de la sculpture de Canova, subjuguée. Alors c'était ça le fond du problème, la différence d'âge. Rien de grave selon moi. Je repris.

- _Ca aurait pu poser problème, il y a dix ans mais je te rassure je suis majeure, sexuellement aussi…_ Rigolais-je.

Je le vis crispé son beau visage, pendant une minute alors je décidais de l'apaiser en m'approchant et en plaçant ma main sur sa joue pour l'amener à moi.

- _N'aie pas peur… Ca va aller…_ soufflais-je avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- _Je ne sais pas…_ Fit-il en me serrant dans ses bras, _mais allons à ce vernissage_…

Il plaça son bras sur mes épaules et m'entraina vers la sortie. Nous passions devant plusieurs œuvres contemporaines que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder. Le vernissage avait lieu dans l'entrée et les salles d'exposition habituelles. Il s'agissait d'une exposition sur l'expressionisme allemand. Vraiment particulier. Je n'y connaissais rien, Edward non plus alors il s'amusait à inventer. Nous nous amusions beaucoup. Je camouflais un rire sur le bras d'Edward lorsque j'entendis un raclement de gorge dans mon dos. Edward se retournait en même temps que moi et je me retrouvais nez à nez avec une blonde magnifique, aux yeux d'un bleu profond et enceinte jusqu'au cou. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme à la carrure énorme et au visage amicale que je reconnu tout de suite comme Emmet Cullen. Je n'eu même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que mon pédiatre préféré me soulevais du sol dans une étreinte à vous coupé le souffle. Edward et la blonde qui ne pouvait être que Rosalie, nous regardais perplexe. Décidément, mon passé ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher aujourd'hui. Emmet me reposa au sol.

- _Ben alors Edward, on cherche ses petites amies parmi mes petites patientes_ ? Demanda Emmet taquin.

Edward desserra sa cravate en marmonnant quelque chose, mal à l'aise. Je pouffais avec Emmet.

- _J'adore le faire enrager_, me souffla Emmet en aparté.

- _Je ne suis plus ta patiente depuis longtemps doc_, le corrigeais-je.

Même s'il était lié à des mauvais souvenirs, j'adorais Emmet parce qu'il avait été le réconfort à une certaine époque de ma vie et que grâce à des gens comme lui je pouvais toujours croire en la bonté de l'Homme. C'était toujours un plaisir de le revoir.

Edward m'expliqua que Rosalie était historienne de l'art ici. Elle était enceinte de 8 mois, d'une petite fille alors qu'Emmet travaillais à l'hôpital pour enfant de Brooklyn. Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement et dans la bonne humeur même si les blagues sur mon âge ne faisait visiblement pas rire Edward. Celui-ci fini par me raccompagner chez moi dans sa Volvo argent. Apparemment, lui, n'avait pas de chauffeur. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant chez moi. J'attendis quelque instant avant de descendre de voiture, hésitant à lui demander de monter.

- _Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?_ Demanda-t-il soudain.

- _Dans le bar ?_

- _Non, en fait, c'était à Seattle… J'avais assisté à la représentation du « Lac des Cygnes » et j'avais été subjugué. Après le spectacle, on nous a présenté et tu as rougi lorsque je t'ai dis…_

- « _Vous avez été sublime, Bella »_, citais-je, _je m'en souviens… J'avais été très impressionnée pas l'homme magnifique que tu étais déjà et ton simple compliment m'avais remplie de bonheur._

- _J'avais été très attiré par toi mais la différence d'âge m'a frapper… Elle est toujours là_, dit-il.

- _Mais elle est moins choquante_, ajoutais-je.

La discutions prenait une tournure que je n'aimais pas du tout et son ton était triste et terne. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'alléger la conversation mais j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. J'avais du mal à déglutir à cause de la boule qui se formait dans ma gorge.

- _Ca te gêne tant que ça Edward ?_ Demandais-je un peu brutalement, _Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je suis une pauvre gamine immature ?_

- _Non !_ Se défendit-il, _je ne sais pas… Je m'inquiète pour toi avant tout, pour la société, j'ai des responsabilités aussi. Je suis perdu._

- _Alors c'est de cela qu'il s'agit ? De la société !_ M'emportais-je.

- _Non ! Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être sain pour toi. Que vont dire les gens ? _

- _L'opinion des gens ? Vraiment tu vas me faire ce coup là ? Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber ! Toute cette histoire était une mauvaise idée ! Soigne ton image et fricote avec des journalistes allumeuse plutôt qu'avec des petites danseuses mais alors laisse-moi ! Ne viens plus au théâtre, ni me mater en douce. Fait des choix et tiens-t'en ! On se demande qui est le plus immature ici._

Sur ces mots, je sorti de la voiture et pénétrais dans mon immeuble. Il ne me couru pas après. Je me refugiais dans mon appartement et m'effondrais sur mon canapé/lit. Dire que ça avait si bien commencé. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui est passé pas la tête ni à quel moment ça a dérapé. J'enfuis ma tête dans les coussins pour étouffer un cri. Edward Cullen n'avait pas fini de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, j'en étais certaine. Pourquoi est-ce que je tenais déjà autant à cette histoire qui n'est était même pas encore une ? Je connaissais à peine Edward après tout, je ne savais rien de lui. Comme ma mère ne savais rien de Phil. Peut-être qu'Edward était quelqu'un de dangereux, un fou déguiser en PDG. Je souris à cette idée à laquelle je ne croyais pas un instant mais je me demandais quand même comment il s'était retrouvé dans le même bar que moi, pourquoi il m'avait regardé répéter. Ces réflexions me conduisaient encore à penser à ce qui était arrivé à ma famille, alors je fermais les yeux et me replongeais dans le passé.

* * *

Voila !

Je tiens à signaler que je n'ai pas de beta mais que j'en cherche une (sans succès pour l'instant)… Si quelqu'un à envie de m'aider qu'il n'hésite pas à me contacter ! En attendant, pardon pour les fautes!

Des idées pour la suite ? Envie de me laisser un petit mot ? Cliquer sur la bulle !

Pour le prochain chapitre on plonge dans le passer de Bella et/ou dans la tête d'Edward ? Ca vous dit ?


	4. Bella's 4 memories

**Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Merci aussi pour vos mise en alert/favorite**

**Toutes mes plates excuses pour le retard. Je suis fort occupée pour l'école ces temps-ci (je suis quand même en dernière année de master, c'est du boulot…). Je voulais aussi vous avertir que le rythme de publication sera un peu anarchique jusque fin mai pour les raisons susmentionnées (je ferais mon possible pour continuer à poster 1x/semaine mais ça ne va pas être évident).**

**J'ai finalement trouvé une beta ! Un grand merci à**** Effexor ****pour sa relecture, sa rapidité et ses très bons conseils ! Je vous suggère ses fics (perso je suis une inconditionnelle d'****_Echec et math_****. J'ai adoré aussi ****_Sucré salé_****). Les liens sont dans mes favorites. Mais je suis certaine que vous connaisez deja! Non? **

**Sinon comme d'habitude : **

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. La merditude des choses appartient à Félix Van Groeningen. Ceci est une fiction ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Bella's 4 memories. **

* * *

« Le **souvenir** du bonheur **n'est plus** du bonheur **; le** souvenir **de la ****douleur** est de **la ****douleur ****encore** » **Lord Byron**.

* * *

POV Bella Swan

* * *

Madeleine Ferron a dit « Chacun a en lui un petit monstre à nourrir ». Chaque jour depuis 8 ans je cohabitais avec le monstre en moi, j'apprenais à vivre avec, et j'essayais de le vaincre. Le matin le monstre était là, me lacérant la poitrine de ses griffes acérées. Chaque jour je luttais contre lui et m'endormais le soir en pensant l'avoir diminué, mais au matin le monstre était toujours là, plus vigoureux que jamais. La journée je m'apaisais à force de mots rassurants, enjôlants, cajolants mais la vérité est que les mots ne construisent pas de murs. Les mots ne font pas de forteresses, ni de carapaces protectrices. Ils s'évanouissent au matin. Les mots sont des leurres qui servent à berner le monde. Bien sur, les mots « ces passants mystérieux de l'âme » peuvent être redoutables, des armes puissantes mais ce ne sont que des sons. Ils ont un pouvoir presque magique, si on les utilise correctement, ils peuvent traverser toutes les frontières, transpercer presque toutes les surfaces, atteindre tous les buts et soigner presque tous les maux mais les mots ne sont que des mots. Ils ne peuvent rien effacer. Ils soulagent lorsque la conscience est en éveil mais le soir, quand la nuit noire nous étreint et que la lucidité de l'éveil nous quitte, alors les mots ne nous suffisent plus, les mots sont inutiles. Les mots ne sont que des bulles de savons, jolis, doux, délicats et brillants mais lorsqu'ils éclatent, il n'y a plus rien pour faire face aux sensations et à la brutalité des sentiments. Si j'avais un conseil à vous donner, je dirais : parlez peu. Il nous faut trouver d'autres moyens pour dompter le monstre. On peut détruire un souvenir avec des mots mais pas la laideur de ce souvenir.

Je voulais digérer cette relation avortée avec Edward Cullen. Pour cela, je m'armai d'une petite cuillère et d'un pot de glace et me postai sur l'appui de fenêtre recouvert de coussins pour observer la rue en contre bas. C'était tout ce qu'il me restait à faire puisque je n'avais pas de télévision. Mon regard se posa instantanément sur une Volvo argent garée au pied de l'immeuble et je souris malgré moi. Alors il n'était pas parti… Cependant, il était dans sa voiture et ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Du haut de mon observatoire, je plongeai dans mes pensées, m'autorisant pour une fois un retour en arrière, sachant pertinemment que je le regretterais amèrement.

Mes parents Charlie et Renée se sont séparés rapidement après ma naissance. J'ai vécu avec ma mère 13 belles années sous le soleil de Phoenix puis, à 14 ans, je suis retournée vivre avec mon père. Et maintenant, New York et ses merveilles. Si on fait le compte cela fait 20 ans de bonheur pour une année d'horreur. Une année, soit 365 jours, seulement 8760 heures, uniquement 525600 minutes passées en enfer pourtant j'ai l'impression que cette période a duré tellement plus longtemps. J'ai parfois le sentiment que ma vie entière tient en quatre souvenirs. Quatre moments clés, tous pendant cette année.

**Le souvenir de Phil.**

_Le collège de Phoenix était situé à quelques minutes à pied de chez ma mère. Je n'utilisais pas le bus scolaire, c'était complètement inutile, après tout j'allais avoir 13 ans dans quelques jours. Je me sentais suffisamment responsable et grande pour parcourir les deux rues qui séparaient ma maison de mon école. Ma mère était d'accord avec ça. Je connaissais les règles de rigueur : ne pas parler aux inconnus, ne pas traîner dans la rue, ne pas monter dans les voitures… J'étais intelligente et responsable. _

_Ce jour là, la rentrée des classes se terminait en beauté. J'avais des amis dans ma classe et j'aimais les cours. La fin de l'été était calme et agréable. Il faisait beau. Le soleil apportait sa chaleur douce et rassurante sans étouffer et le vent apportait une brise légère qui donnait une saveur fraîche à l'air. J'étais bien, je marchais à un rythme plus lent qu'à l'habitude pour profiter du beau temps. Je pouvais voir ma maison à l'autre bout de la rue, il ne me restait que quelques mètres à parcourir lorsqu'une voiture arriva à ma hauteur._

_Le conducteur avait ralenti l'allure pour se caler sur mon rythme. Il portait une casquette de sport bien vissée sur sa tête, masquant une partie de son visage. _

_- Excuse-moi, petite ! M'accosta l'homme, je suis perdu tu peux m'aider ? Je cherche Chase field. Tu peux m'indiquer le chemin ?_

J'aurais du être alarmée, le stade de baseball était loin de chez moi. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

_-Vous êtes très loin ! Dis-je en descendant du trottoir. Vous devez reprendre le périphérique, je crois…_

_- Tu sais où je peux le reprendre ? Demanda-t-il en étalant une carte sur le volant._

_Je m'approchai encore alors que l'homme souriait de plus en plus. J'entendis ma mère hurler au loin, elle m'appelait. Je tournai mon visage dans sa direction pour constater qu'elle courait vers moi, affolée._

_Puis tout se passa à une vitesse folle, j'étais tout à coté de la portière et donc de l'homme. Je fus attirée à l'intérieur de la voiture qui démarra en trombe. L'homme m'avait saisie par le bras et tirée par la fenêtre du conducteur. Tout en démarrant, il m'avait fait passer côté passager en tirant sur mon t-shirt, qu'il avait déchiré._

_C'est à se moment là que j'avais entendu le bruit de l'impact. La voiture ou plutôt le bolide dans lequel je me trouvais venait de percuter quelque chose._

_Je bondis sur la banquette arrière et regardai par la vitre. Ma mère était allongée au sol, baignant dans une flaque de son sang qui grandissait progressivement. Elle avait tenté d'arrêter la voiture avec son propre corps, prête à tout pour empêcher mon kidnapping._

_Je hurlai de toutes mes forces mais la voiture fuyait, m'emmenant loin de ma vie. Je me retournai pour sauter sur le conducteur, trop tard. Il tenait le volant d'une main et m'enfonçait une aiguille dans le bras de l'autre._

_Je m'endormis sur la banquette arrière sans avoir eu l'occasion de lutter. _

**Le souvenir de l'enfer.**

_- Ta mère est morte !_

_- Ton père ne te cherche même pas ! Il s'en fout de toi !_

_- Tes amis disent qu'ils sont plus heureux ainsi !_

_- Tu n'es qu'une petite pute ! Personne ne veut de toi de toute façon…_

_- Moi je t'aime et je prends soin de toi…_

_- Je suis le seul qui a encore de l'intérêt pour toi ! _

_Encore et toujours les mêmes paroles. Je savais qu'il mentait mais plus le temps passait, moins j'arrivais à discerner le vrai du faux. Le doute s'insinuait en moi, chaque jour un peu plus. _

_J'étais jeune mais j'avais vite compris ce qu'il en était. A l'époque, je ne savais pas son nom alors je l'appelais « le malade ». C'est ce qu'il était, un malade._

_Il me dégoûtait. Il m'avait enfermée ici, où j'avais complètement perdu le fil des jours. Toute notion de temps et d'espace. Tenir le compte du « plic-ploc » du robinet qui fuit était presque ma seule activité. Il m'avait donné un seul livre pour combler mes longues journées. Je me trouvais presque nue, sur un matelas poisseux posé au sol et je me balançais au rythme des gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur la porcelaine du lavabo, lisant et relisant les mêmes lignes du même ouvrage défraîchi, tentant de me consoler avec des mots futiles._

_Pendant un an, je n'étais pas sortie de cet endroit que j'appelais « l'Enfer ». Je ne sentais même plus l'odeur d'urine et de sueur qui y régnait._

_Tous les jours j'avais hurlé à l'aide._

_Personne n'était jamais venu. Sauf lui. Et lorsqu'il était là, l'enfer se déchaînait, alors je fermais les yeux, et pleurais en silence pour que ça passe vite._

_Il venait très rarement. Sur l'année je l'avais peut-être vu dix fois. Je ne voyais pas quand il m'amenait des vivres et changeait le seau de mes besoins. Il venait me voir, s'asseyait sur une chaise et me regardait. Parfois, il me prenait en photo, me touchait, mais il ne m'avait jamais violée. Jamais vraiment. En tout cas, pas aux yeux de la loi._

_Mais peu importait, j'étais persuadée que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Quelques jours, quelques heures ou quelques minutes avant qu'il ne me tue. Parfois il disait qu'il regrettait. Qu'il n'avait fait que céder à une pulsion. J'ai vécu en enfer pendant 365 jours, soit un an, et j'ai survécu. _

**Le souvenir de mon père. **

_J'avais passé tellement de temps dans ce sous sol miteux. Tellement d'heures. Je connaissais le visage qui se trouvait face à moi pourtant je ne parvenais pas à le reconnecter à une réalité qui me semblais si lointaine. Il s'approchait lentement de moi, à pas de loups pour ne pas m'effrayer en répétant mon prénom doucement, il pleurait. Je le regardais à travers le rideau de mes cheveux sales et emmêlés tentant de mettre un nom sur ce visage rassurant. Il tenta de me sourire sans vraiment y arriver mais c'est à ce moment là que je le reconnu. Il avait tellement vieilli. _

_-Papa… Dis-je alors que les souvenirs affluaient. _

_Ma voix était rauque, je la reconnaissais à peine. Toujours très doucement, il s'agenouilla face à moi et tandis une main que je regardais sans vraiment y croire._

_- Chuuut Bella… Dit-il, je suis là. C'est terminer ma chérie. Papa est là._

_C'est à ce moment là que je compris. C'était terminé. Charlie était venu me chercher. Jamais il n'avait abandonné. Il m'avait cherchée. Je lui sautais au cou pour m'accrocher à lui comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. _

_- Tu m'as retrouvée ! T'es venu me chercher ! Papa ! Hurlai-je entre deux sanglots._

_Mon père avait ratissé les Etats-Unis en long et en large pour venir me chercher. Il avait laissé tomber son boulot de chef de police de Forks du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir personne, sauf Billy et Jacob. Il avait parcouru 360 000 km dans plus de douze états, interrogé pas moins de 422 personnes, passé 1256 heures au téléphone, emprunté 89 000 dollars aux banques, et passé un nombre incalculable d'heures à observer les faits et gestes de Phil Dwyer pour se retrouver là, devant moi._

_- Bella, mon ange, tu es là ! _

_Les yeux de mon père ruisselaient de larmes et sa bouche était étirée dans un sourire immense alors qu'il me tirait hors de l'enfer. _

_- T'es venu me chercher ! T'es venu me chercher !_

_Je répétais cette phrase encore et toujours alors qu'il me sortait d'une maison en bois située au milieu d'une forêt sèche et brune, pour me conduire vers le rassemblement de voitures. Je ne voyais pas les gens, la lumière des gyrophares m'aveuglait, alors j'avais enfoui mon visage dans le cou de mon père qui me portait comme un bébé. Je respirais son odeur rassurante à plein nez. _

_Il avait voulu me déposer dans une ambulance mais je m'étais accrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, refusant obstinément de détacher mes doigts de sa chemise désormais trempée de mes larmes. Il n'avait pas insisté et s'était assis avec moi dans ses bras sur le bord de l'ambulance. _

_- T'es venu me chercher ! Répétais-je inlassablement. Tu me cherchais, tu ne t'en fous pas de moi ! Papa… _

_J'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps sans jamais me détacher de Charlie. Je m'étais crispée en sentant une main dans mon dos. Ce sentiment m'avait quittée instantanément lorsque le visage inquiet de Jacob était entré dans mon champ de vision._

_Il m'avait tendu une main que j'avais serrée de toutes mes forces. Mon enfer venait de prendre fin. _

**Le souvenir de ma mère.**

_Je me souvenais être arrivée dans l'un des hôpitaux de Phoenix en quelques minutes. Il semblerait que finalement je ne sois pas partie très loin de chez moi. Puis, plus rien. J'avais dormi pendant de longues heures grâce au calmant que les médecins m'avaient donné. J'ai dormi des jours et des nuits durant._

_Lorsque j'ouvris enfin les yeux, mon regard se posa sur ma mère étendue dans un fauteuil de la chambre. Nos regards se croisèrent et elle se leva d'un bond pour venir m'étreindre. _

_- Je suis tellement désolée, Bella ! Tout est de ma faute ! Dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras._

_Je pleurai si fort que les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de ma bouche. Je repérai Charlie dans un coin de la pièce et lui envoyai un regard suppliant._

_- Tu n'y es pour rien, Renée, lui dit-il, tu as fait ce que tu as pu, mais ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. _

_Je tentai de calmer mes larmes pour pouvoir parler, sans véritable succès. Ce fut donc entre deux sanglots que je pris la parole. _

_- Je croyais que tu étais morte ! Maman ! Ma maman…_

_Mais ni cette phrase, ni aucune autre, n'avait eu d'effet sur ma mère. Elle avait survécu à l'accident, mais pas à ma perte. Son insouciance caractéristique avait disparu à jamais pour laisser place à une épave._

_Ce qui a suivi, les médecins, les hôpitaux, la police, le procès, a fini par la faire tomber dans une profonde dépression. _

_Avec le recul, je pense pouvoir dire exactement le moment où elle a craqué. C'était au tribunal, la cour était debout, attendant la sentence. Ma famille et moi attendions la libération qui n'est jamais tombée. « Dans l'affaire Phil Dwyer contre l'état d'Arizona, après délibération le jury proclame le non lieu »._

_C'est pile à ce moment là que ma mère a arrêté de se battre._

_Alors Charlie m'avait emmenée à Forks la verte où le docteur Cullen avait fait office de psychologue, et son fils Emmet avait été mon apprenti pédiatre. Je me suis raccrochée à la danse et j'ai survécu grâce à mes rêves. _

Quatre souvenirs douloureux qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête, incapables de se faire oublier, se rappelant à mon à mon imagerie mentale comme une vielle rengaine.

Quatre souvenirs douloureux qui nourrissent le monstre en moi.

Quatre souvenirs douloureux qui rendent morose ma vie.

Mais quatre souvenirs douloureux qui font de moi celle que je suis, ayant transformé à jamais la petite fille que j'étais. Aujourd'hui, plus question d'abandonner, plus question de baisser les bras ou de fuir. Aujourd'hui, je me bats pour être heureuse, pour ressembler à Charlie, pour aimer. J'ai choisi d'aimer la vie plutôt que de lui en vouloir. Alors j'avance, je ne me retourne pas, je cours toujours tout droit et je vis mes rêves parce que on n'a que le mal qu'on se donne. Si Edward Cullen a peur, tant pis pour lui, moi j'avance.

La Volvo n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Je me relevai et rangeai la glace puis éteignis pour aller me coucher. Edward n'en était pas conscient mais il avait un choix à faire : faire du sur place ou avancer, venir frapper à ma porte ou partir. Même si cela me brûlait le cœur, je ne pouvais pas l'obliger à venir vers moi. Ca devait venir de lui et de lui seul. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de souffrir à nouveau, je devais me protéger, rester en mouvement.

J'entendis le bruit d'une voiture qui démarre et je sus qu'il était parti. Il avait préféré fuir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je laissai libre cour à mes larmes.

* * *

**Et voila ! C'est fini pour l'instant. On revient au présent dans le prochain chapitre…**

**Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Dites moi tout !**

**A bientôt !**

**Bisous, bisous,**

**Céline. **


	5. A new game

**Merci à toutes pour vos gentilles reviews, mise en alert/favorite et autre MP !**

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui ce sera fait attendre… En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : New game**

**« Mieux **vaut** rire **que pleurer**. La grimace **est plus** belle » Proverbe **populaire**.**

* * *

**POV Bella Swan**

* * *

Edward Cullen ne prétendait pas sortir de ma tête. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le fameux soir où il m'avait lâchement abandonnée à mes souvenirs. Cinq jours que je ruminais. Aussi immature que cela puisse paraitre, je lui en voulais énormément et je refusais obstinément de lui parler.

Sa réaction était des plus incompréhensibles. La différence d'âge… Ok. Il y avait 11 ans d'écart entre nous. C'était beaucoup, mais après tout pas tant que ça.

Bien sur, avec son entreprise il devait être irréprochable mais quand même, j'étais majeure et vaccinée et surtout j'étais quelqu'un de respectable. 21 ans ou pas ca ne devait pas être gênant de sortir avec moi. En plus, il aurait dû réfléchir à tout ça avant de faire l'amour avec moi et avant de me faire miroiter je ne sais quoi avec toute cette histoire de chauffeur et de musée…

J'avais eu la bêtise de me prendre pour une princesse.

J'étais tombée d'autant plus haut.

Edward Cullen était un « prometteur de beaux jours » et point final. Ca faisait cinq jours qu'il laissait des messages sur mon répondeur, mais il était hors de question que je réponde malgré son otage. Parce que oui, il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas décidé à me lâcher. Il voulait me parler et retenait ma petite ballerine de cristal prisonnière. Il m'avait laissé un message des plus explicites pas plus tard que ce matin.

« _Bella, je voudrais te parler s'il te plait. J'ai mal agi et je m'en excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû… Nous n'aurions pas dû… Rrrr… Ecoute… J'ai trouvé ta figurine en cristal, la petite danseuse, par terre dans le bureau de Jacob après notre… euh… Hum… Entrevue, je la garde. Si tu veux la récupérer viens la chercher. Elle ne quitte pas mon bureau. Il faut qu'on se parle. _».

Je grognai en repensant à ce message stupide. Bien sur j'avais remarqué la disparition de mon porte-bonheur, et avais retourné tout l'appartement et le vestiaire de danse sans succès. J'avais tenté de soudoyer Jacob mais monsieur estimait que je devais cesser d'agir bêtement et parler avec Edward.

Alice était mon seul espoir. Je passai donc un coup de fil à mon amie.

- _Bonjour ! Alice Cullen coach en shoping et mise en beauté en tout genre pour vous servir_…

- _Alice ! Il faut que tu m'aidse ! _L'attaquai-je.

- _Jacob m'a raconté. Tu veux ta poupée débile ? Débrouille-toi ! Parle à Edward, tout ça est ridicule_…

- _C'est lui qui a commencé_ !

- _Très mature, Bella_ !

- _S'il te plait ? Ma petite Alice… Il faut que tu m'aides ! Je veux récupérer ma ballerine_…

- _Alors vas le voir !_

- _Non ! C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de ma mère._

Un blanc se fit de l'autre coté du téléphone. Même si Alice ne savait rien de mon passé, je lui avais dit que ma mère avait dû être placée pour forte dépression. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne m'occupais pas d'elle car elle ne savait pas que ma simple présence envenimait la situation et pour ma mère et pour moi.

- _Ok…_ Reprit Alice, _je ne vais pas récupérer la figurine pour toi mais je vais te donner une information. Tu en feras ce que tu veux… Nous sommes dimanche, les bâtiments d'Apple sont presque vides, mais néanmoins ouverts pour les quelques malheureux qui doivent bosser… Il est facile de s'y faufiler. Edward y sera sauf à midi, moment où il a un déjeuner d'affaire… Je ne sais pas où il planque sa clé donc débrouille-toi avec ça_ !

- _Merci Alice ! Je te revaudrai ça ! Et au fait… Comment tu le sens ? Tu crois que je vais y arriver ?_

- _Non !_

- _Super ! Bonne nouvelle ! Je te vois demain au ballet_…

Nous raccrochâmes et je commençai à mettre mon plan sur pied. Jacob aussi bossait le dimanche, ce ne serait donc pas difficile de monter jusqu'au bon étage. Il me suffisait de prétendre une petite visite amicale à l'approche de midi, de me cacher ensuite dans les toilettes et d'attendre le départ d'Edward en priant pour qu'il ne ferme pas son bureau à clé… Et si c'était fermé, je devais être capable de défoncer la porte qui ne devait pas être trop épaisse. Espérons-le.

Je décidai de me préparer pour ma mission « sauvons la danseuse». J'enfilai un slim en velours et un chemisier manche longue en satin noire comme les vraies voleuses. Je regrettai un instant de ne pas avoir de gant de velours ni de loup à mettre sur mon nez. De toute façon ça aurait fait trop. Je gardai mon sac à main violet, un sac à dos aurait été plus pratique, mais aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille de Jake.

Tout se passa comme prévu et 30 minutes plus tard je longeais les murs du 63e étage dans la crainte de croiser un certain Edward. Même cette idiote de secrétaire ne m'avait pas repérée, elle semblait captivée par son ordinateur. Je frappai à la porte du bureau de Jacob et me faufilai à l'intérieur non sans en avoir eu l'autorisation avant.

- _Tu vas braquer la banque nationale ?_ M'accueillit-il.

- _Non pas du tout !_ Me défendis-je. _Je ne vois ce qui te fait dire ça_…

- _C'est ça ! Juste le bureau d'Edward alors ! T'as vu ta tenue ?_ Rigola-t-il.

- _N'importe quoi !_ M'outrai-je.

Je n'en revenais pas de m'être faite griller aussi vite ! J'avais quand même bien le droit de m'habiller comme je le voulais ! Jacob s'approcha de moi et embrassa ma joue dans un claquement sec. Il nous installa dans le petit salon où des scènes carrément indécentes se rappelaient à mon bon souvenir.

- _Tu peux t'assoir sans risque, j'ai tout fait stériliser_, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

J'haussai les épaules et m'installai à côté de mon ami, suffisamment loin pour pouvoir l'observer. Il était très bel homme lui aussi. Je me souvenais avoir été « amoureuse » de lui lorsque j'étais petite. Il faisait partie des grands et avait toujours été très gentil avec moi, il me défendait au besoin, menaçait mes prétendants éventuels et me traitait toujours comme une petite princesse en me ramenant des cadeaux de ses voyages. Un vrai grand frère. Pourtant il avait le même âge qu'Edward. Je me demandais si…

- _Dis… Jake ?_ Demandai-je d'une petite voix

- _Oouuuch ! Toi je te connais suffisamment pour avoir très peur de ce que tu vas me demander là…_

Je baissai les yeux et rougis tandis qu'il portait sa bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres. Je décidai de me jeter à l'eau justement.

- _T'as déjà envisagé que toi et moi_…

Il recracha sa gorgée d'eau directement sur mon chemisier. Il toussa comme un tuberculeux pendant une bonne minute alors que je lui tapais dans le dos.

- _Ca va ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour me cracher dessus !_ Me vexai-je à moitié.

Il se reprit et ravala une gorgée d'eau pour se remettre.

- _Ce n'est pas ça Bella mais tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Ecoute… Un jour, tes parents me gardaient et Renée a dû partir faire des courses et j'ai aidé Charlie à changer ta couche. Une autre fois on m'a laissé te donner le biberon. Je me souviens très bien du jour de ta naissance Bella ! Bien sûr que non, je n'ai jamais envisagé que toi et moi_…

- _Moi je l'ai envisagé !_ Répondis-je.

- _Oh je t'en prie t'avais huit ans et tu n'as pas changé mes couches toi !_ Rigola-t-il.

- _Tu le savais_ ? Demandai-je incrédule.

- _Bien sûr ! T'es ma petite sœur et je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Si ce que tu veux c'est mon avis sur toi et Edward dis-le ! C'est tout !_

- _Alors tu penses quoi d'Edward et moi ?_ Demandai-je.

- _Que deux têtes de mules comme vous ensemble ça ne peut que faire des étincelles, et j'ai très peur que vous ne vous entretuiez, mais la différence d'âge ne me choque pas. T'es une grande fille_. _Je ne comprends pas vraiment Edward…_

- _Merci ! Je trouve que tu as raison ! Je suis grande ! Je fais ce que je veux_ _! _

- _C'est ça !_ Fit-il, et je fis semblant de ne pas entendre l'ironie du ton. _Je vais y aller, j'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui_. _Tu peux attendre midi ici, claque la porte en sortant !_

- _Attends ! Tu n'as pas la clé du bureau d'Edward ?_ Demandai-je à tout hasard.

- _Non !_ Fit-il outré, _débrouille toi avec tes enfantillages de « grande fille »_. Les guillemets étaient audibles.

J'haussai les épaules et le raccompagnai à la porte. Une fois parti, je regardai l'heure. 11h30. Selon les dires d'Alice, Edward sortirait vers midi, il me restait donc un bon quart d'heure avant de commencer à faire le guet. Je mis à fouiller les tiroirs de Jacob pour voir si je pouvais trouver quelque chose de croustillant pour le faire chanter en cas de besoin ou simplement pour l'embêter à l'occasion mais il n'y avait que des affaires de travail. Je ne trouvai pas non plus de clé. Pas de bol… Mais je repensai à la prédiction d'Alice, tout allait bien se passer.

A 11h45 je sortis du bureau le plus discrètement possible et me faufilai le long du couloir. En son milieu, au niveau de l'ascenseur se trouvait le bureau de l'abominable Jessica. Je penchai la tête le plus discrètement possible pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et où je pouvais me poster et « ô miracle » elle n'était pas là. Je contournai son comptoir dans l'espoir de trouver une clé, mais rien. Je décidai de fouiller les tiroirs quand le bip de l'ascenseur me fit sursauter et trébucher. Je m'assis sur la chaise de la secrétaire dans un étrange réflexe.

Une jeune femme blonde, élancée, dans la trentaine et très jolie sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea droit sur moi sourire aux lèvres. Je lui servis mon plus beau sourire Colgate, essayant de m'imprégner du rôle de l'hôtesse d'accueil. Autant bien faire les choses.

- _Bonjour et bienvenue chez Apple. Puis-je vous aider ?_ Demandai-je en souriant.

Je croisai les doigts pour qu'elle demande quelqu'un que je connaissais, c'est-à-dire Jacob ou Edward.

- _Oui, merci. J'ai rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen_.

Je lui souris et fis semblant de pianoter sur l'ordinateur éteint, réprimant une envie de pouffer.

- _Je suis Tanya Denali_, précisa-t-elle gentiment.

Je plissai des yeux et je ne jurerais de rien mais je pense qu'un grognement m'échappa. La journaliste dragueuse. Alors c'était elle le rendez-vous d'affaire. J'imaginais plutôt un chauve bedonnant.

Je lui indiquai le bureau d'Edward en lui disant qu'il l'attendait, j'espérais que ce soit vrai.

Au fond, je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait d'avantage d'un rendez-vous galant et cela me fit beaucoup de peine. Tellement que je dus même retenir mes larmes. A quoi jouait-il ? Pourquoi m'appeler si c'était pour fricoter avec cette Tanya en parallèle ? Elle était tellement jolie, je ne faisais pas le poids de toute façon.

Des bruits de pas me sortirent de ma lamentation. Ils revenaient. Cette fois, Edward allait me voir ! Merde ! Rassemblant tout mon courage, je me planquai dignement en dessous du comptoir en bois. J'entendais leurs voix. C'était bien eux, Edward et Tanya. Ils attendaient visiblement l'ascenseur.

- _Très jolie secrétaire, monsieur Cullen_, signala Tanya.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse d'Edward mais je pourrais jurer avoir compris un « bof » qui fit rire la jeune femme. Je faillis m'en offusquer, avant de me rappeler que lui parlait de Jessica. J'entendis l'ascenseur arriver.

- _Edward !_ Cria un jeune homme venant de derrière le comptoir de Jessica.

De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait me voir, ou plutôt il ne pouvait pas ne pas me voir. Il me repéra d'ailleurs immédiatement, mais je lui intimai de se taire en plaçant mon index sur ma bouche pour mimer un « chut ». Il me lança un regard en coin septique avant de se reconcentrer sur Edward et de lui tendre un dossier.

- _L'étude de marché pour la Chine vient d'arriver. Je voulais te la remettre avant de partir._ Dit-il.

C'était un homme très beau également. Presque aussi beau qu'Edward. Il était blond et avait de magnifiques yeux noisette. Ses cheveux coupés assez court retombaient joliment sur son front. Il avait un sourire très charmant.

Je pus voir la main d'Edward saisir le dossier.

- _Merci_, souffla-t-il.

Le garçon restait planté là. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur furent fermées, il s'approcha de moi en souriant.

- _La voie est libre_, rigola-t-il.

Je sortis de ma cachette non sans me cogner au bureau.

- _Est-ce que cette jolie demoiselle a un nom ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Je préfère ne rien révéler_.

Il ria franchement.

- _Carrément !_ Répondit-il. _Une jolie jeune femme toute de noir vêtue, planquée en dessous d'un bureau d'une des tours les plus importantes de New York… Les terroristes ont de drôle de méthodes de nos jours mais il vaut peut-être mieux que j'appelle la police pour être sûr_.

Je déglutis difficilement. Il était sérieux ? Vraiment ? Je ne voulais pas finir en taule moi ! Il éclata de rire.

- _Vous vous moquez de moi !_ M'offusquai-je.

- _Pas du tout !_ Dit-il en se tenant les côtes.

- _Si vous le faites ! Et ce n'est pas joli joli, monsieur !_

- _Henry_, dit-il en me tendant la main, _Henry Lagarde_.

Je marmonnai un vague « enchanté » en prenant sa main sans conviction. Il ne relâcha pas sa poigne et reprit la parole.

- _Alors ? Jolie jeune fille qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? J'attends vos explications…_ Dit-il avec son sourire enjôleur.

J'étais désespérée. Je ne réussirais jamais à me débarrasser de lui. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule solution, le séduire. Le problème ? Je n'étais pas très douée à ce jeu là en dehors d'une piste de danse, et même pas de martini pour m'aider.

- _Voyez-vous monsieur Lagarde, Edward Cullen a quelque chose qui m'appartient et je voudrais simplement récupérer cette chose_…

J'avais dis cela sur un ton que je voulais neutre en me rapprochant doucement de lui.

- _Demandez-le lui, mon patron est un homme de parole et je suis sûr qu'il vous le rendra_, dit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus.

Il était beaucoup plus doué que moi. Mince ! Mais je ne me laisserais pas démonter si facilement.

Je posai ma main sur son avant bras et ancrai mon regard au sien. Un sourire aux lèvres alors que lui déglutissait difficilement.

- _Le problème Henry, c'est que je ne veux pas me retrouver face à Edward… Vous pensez que vous pourriez m'aider_ ?

Il s'approcha encore ses lèvres à quelques centimètre des miennes. Je reculai instantanément de deux pas.

- _Petite joueuse_, souffla-t-il.

Cette fois c'en était trop. C'était ma danseuse et j'allais la récupérer. Non mais ! Je bousculai ce pauvre Henry et me dirigeai en direction du bureau d'Edward, prête à défoncer la porte. Je donnai d'ailleurs un coup d'épaule dedans, profitant de mon élan.

J'y avais mis tout mon cœur, pourtant la porte ne bougea pas d'un poil. J'entendis Henry pouffer derrière moi.

- _Mademoiselle ! Vous allez vous faire mal !_ Dit-il en s'interposant entre mon ennemi et moi.

- _Oh vous ! Lâchez-moi !_ Pestai-je en frottant mon épaule.

Il me contourna et se saisit de la clenche. La porte s'ouvrit comme une fleur alors que je soufflais d'exaspération. Je savais que j'aurais dû essayer avant. C'était tout moi ça, même pas capable de défoncer des portes ouvertes.

- _Edward laisse ouvert pour qu'on puisse lui déposer tous les dossiers_, précisa-t-il en souriant.

Moi je ne riais plus. Mon épaule me faisait atrocement mal. J'entrai néanmoins dans le bureau à la recherche de cette satanée breloque que j'étais incapable de laisser tomber. Je ne la trouvais nulle part, alors je me laissai simplement tomber le long du mur du fond, maintenant mon épaule de plus en plus douloureuse. Les larmes inondaient désormais mes yeux.

- _Allez ma jolie, venez, je vous raccompagne en bas… Il faudra que vous demandiez à Edward_, me dit Henry.

Je soufflai, et dans un dernier élan d'espoir tentai le coup.

- _Il n'y a pas de coffre-fort ou quelque chose comme ça ?_

- _Non ! Enfin si mais je n'ai pas le code…_ Dit il penaud, _Allez venez…_

- _Bella. Je m'appelle Bella, mais ne dites pas à Edward que je suis venue…_ Précisai-je.

Henry me raccompagna jusqu'en bas. Il ne me lâcha pas jusque sur le trottoir.

- _Ca va ton épaule ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Oui, ça commence à aller mieux_.

- _Viens, je t'emmène boire un café jolie Bella_.

J'allais refuser puis je repensai à Edward et Tanya et je me dis qu'après tout, pourquoi pas. Henry était très beau, sublime même, sympathique dans son genre et si je ne l'avais pas fait fuir là maintenant, il ne fuirait plus jamais. Etrangement je me sentais bien avec lui malgré son air hautain et moqueur. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'entendis accepter « avec plaisir ».

Nous allâmes nous installer dans le Starbucks où j'avais rejoint Alice et Jake quelques jours plus tôt. Je commandai un immense macchiato caramel plein de sucre et de lait pour me remettre de mes émotions. Le sucre avait toujours été et serait toujours mon remède miracle.

Henry s'avérait être drôle dans ses sarcasmes et d'excellente compagnie. Il était beau à tomber, intelligent. A seulement 27 ans, il était l'un des plus jeunes directeurs de la communication au monde. J'avais très envie de lui laisser sa chance. Après tout, qu'est ce qui m'en empêchait ? Il semblait intéressé, contrairement à son patron. Je décidai d'accepter son invitation à diner.

- _Très bien !_ Fit-il, ravi, _je t'invite à un gala mardi soir dans ce cas ! Ca te va ?_

- _Edward sera là ? Est-ce que c'est au MOMA _?

- _Non, c'est moi qui représente la boite et c'est dans un hôtel!_

- _Ok, dans ce cas c'est d'accord !_ _Mais nous nous contenterons de la salle de bal ! Répondis_-je, aussi enthousiaste que lui.

- _Nous verrons !_ Fit-il dans un clin d'œil.

J'aurais pu m'offusquer mais je me contentai de rougir bêtement, comme à mon habitude.

- _En attendant, laisse-moi te raccompagner chez toi aussi, j'aurai ton adresse_, proposa-t-il.

- _Ok ! _

Il fouillait ses poches à la recherche de ce que je supposais être ses clés. Comme il ne les trouvait pas nous remontâmes au 63e étage pour les chercher sur son bureau. Pour le coup, j'avais complètement oublié Edward. Je n'aurais pas dû. En sortant de l'ascenseur, nous tombâmes nez à nez avec l'objet de tous mes tourments.

- _Bella !_ Fit-il, surpris.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et m'accrochai au bras d'Henry, qui riait sous cape, pour faire comprendre à Edward que je n'étais pas venue pour lui. Il plissa des yeux en fixant ma main accrochée à son directeur de la communication. Il reprit la parole.

- _Henry je vois que tu connais Bella, la petite sœur de Jacob_, dit Edward.

- _Ce n'est pas mon frère et oui on se connaît_, marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Je ne quittais pas Edward des yeux. J'essayais de lui faire peur sans beaucoup de succès au vue de son sourire en coin.

- _Je vais chercher mes clés_, nous informa Henry en s'éloignant, pas du tout inquiet.

Nous acquiesçâmes de concert Edward et moi. Nous restâmes une minute à nous fixer.

- _Tu n'as pas rappelé…_ Me dit-il.

- _Tu es long à la détente…_ Répondis-je voulant le narguer. _Je n'ai pas besoin d'un lâche_, précisai-je.

- _Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Henry Lagarde ?_ Demanda-t-il en m'empoignant le bras.

Cette fois ses yeux crevaient de jalousie. Je souris, en bonne petite peste que j'étais.

- _Lui et moi, on se fréquente._ _Après tout il est plus de mon âge… Il m'emmène à un gala mardi_, répondis-je. _Et toi qu'est que tu fais avec Denali_ ?

Ma voix avait légèrement déraillé sur la fin mais ça restait raisonnable. Il sourit malgré tout, reprenant confiance. En attendant sa réponse, je bloquai ma respiration me préparant à sentir mon cœur se briser.

- _Rien, je l'ai rencontrée pour l'interview de GQ, elle est douée. Je lui ai proposé d'écrire pour nous. C'est professionnel_.

Je soufflai mais un doute persistait.

- _Tu tiens un journal maintenant ?_ Demandai-je, ironique.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

- _Arrête tes bêtises, Bella, tu sais bien que c'est toi que je veux_, dit-il de sa voix suave.

Il était tellement proche de moi que je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je dus faire preuve d'un effort énorme pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Henry ne me faisait définitivement pas cet effet-là.

Je réussis néanmoins à me reprendre et à m'éloigner de sa présence vénéneuse.

- _Et bien si tu me veux Cullen il va falloir te battre. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la course_. Dis-je pour le mettre au défi.

Son regard se fit noir en s'ancrant dans le mien. Il rapprocha mon corps du sien et encercla ma hanche de son bras. Il arrêta son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

- _Compte sur moi Swan_, dit-il avant de me lâcher et de s'en retourner vers son bureau.

Il s'arrêta avant de pénétrer dans la pièce et se retourna vers moi. Il sortit de sa poche un petit objet en cristal que je reconnus instantanément comme étant ma danseuse. J'ouvris la bouche et plissai des yeux.

- _En attendant, je garde ça_, dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Je m'en pâmai presque. J'allais lui courir après pour récupérer mon bien, mais Henry arriva et m'entraîna dans l'ascenseur.

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi en me faisant la conversation. Il réussit presque à me faire oublier ma colère.

Il n'était pas vraiment gentil mais j'aimais sa façon d'être. Il disait les vérités toutes crues et j'adorais ça.

- _Je passe te prendre mardi 19h,_ me rappela-t-il alors que j'allais sortir de sa voiture.

- _Henry… Tu sais… Je ne voudrais pas te manquer de respect_…

Je n'allais quand même pas jouer avec ses sentiments, même si je mourais d'envie de faire tourner Edward en bourrique. Pour le plaisir et parce que je ne digérais pas son abandon.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas_, me coupa-t-il avec un sourire en coin, _je sais dans quoi je m'embarque. Je rentre dans la course Bella. Et puis, tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir emmerder Edward_.

* * *

**Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? Oui mais … ? Dite moi tout ! Vous aussi vous avez envie d'embêter Edward ?**

**Faite moi plaisir avec une review! **

**Bisous,**

**Céline.**

[Pour celles que ça intéresse, si je devais choisir un acteur pour jouer Henry je perdrais Max Irons (du Chaperons rouge de C. Hardwick… D'où le Henry en fait !). ]


	6. Round 1

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et mise en alert/favorite ! Ca me touche beaucoup !**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. La merditude des choses appartient à Félix Van Groeningen (j'ai quelque peu modifié l'histoire pour qu'elle colle avec ce dont j'avais besoin). **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Pov Edward… J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Round 1**

**« Le** **plaisir** **est** **le** **bonheur** **des** **fous**, **le** **bonheur** **est** **le** **plaisir** **des** **sages** » Jules Barbey d'Aurevilly.

* * *

POV Edward Cullen

* * *

Combien de fois j'avais rêvé d'avoir Bella Swan dans mes bras ? Combien de fois j'avais rêvé de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes ? De savourer le sel de sa peau et le sucre de sa langue ? De lui faire l'amour ? De l'aimer fort ou tendrement ? De jouir le corps collé au sien ? Des milliers sans doute. Combien de fois m'étais-je fustigé pour ça ? Au moins autant.

Qu'était-ce cet étrange pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur moi ?

J'aurais du fuir dès l'instant où Charlie avait appelé Jacob. Je n'aurais jamais dû le suivre jusqu'à chez elle, les suivre jusqu'à ce bar miteux. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'embrasser. J'aurais dû oublier ce baiser et ne jamais mettre les pieds au Lincoln center pour l'apercevoir. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire l'amour passionnément sur ce bureau, ni l'inviter au MOMA. J'aurais dû tout faire pour l'oublier. Comme je l'ai fait pendant ces 7 dernières années. Voilà ce que j'aurais dû faire. Bella était mon rêve, mon fantasme. Elle était une illusion. Jamais je ne pourrais l'avoir à moi. Elle était mon interdit. Je ne parvenais pas à oublier ces années de lutte contre moi-même. Pourtant, elle avait grandi. C'était une femme formidable. Belle, épanouie, forte et Ô combien déterminée. Elle était incroyable et je n'en avais eu qu'un aperçu. J'en voulais plus.

La vérité c'est que j'avais été un vrai con en la raccompagnant ce soir là. Ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire, c'est avoir peur. C'était là ma véritable erreur. Je devais maintenant le reconnaitre, je pouvais avoir Bella Swan, si je le voulais. Il me suffisait de le vouloir.

Maintenant que j'y avais goûté, plus jamais je ne pourrais m'en passer. Je voulais cette fille plus que tout. Elle m'obsédait. J'avais aimé tout ce que j'avais vu d'elle : ses rougissements et son beau visage, son côté « petite peste » enfantin, sa sagesse aussi, son sourire tellement sincère, sa façon de prononcer mon nom en insistant un peu trop sur le « r », ce tic qu'elle a d'enrouler son doigt autour d'un mèche de ses cheveux, la profondeur de sa tristesse et de sa mélancolie quand son regard partait dans le vague, sa joie de vivre à tous les autres instants, sa grâce naturelle et son allure de reine, sa démarche de danseuse, ses fesses magnifiques, ses seins au galbe parfait, sa manière de souffler quand elle s'énerve ou de se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'elle est embarrassée, son odeur de framboises, son arrière-gout d'héroïne, sa langue dans ma bouche, son habitude de lever les yeux au ciel, son langage vif et parfois grossier, sa passion, son amour des autres, la couleur de ses yeux et leur expressivité, sa fougue, la douceur de sa peau, sa chaleur et sa répartie. Il y avait tellement de choses que j'aimais chez elle. Jamais plus je ne pourrais m'en éloigner. Je la voulais et je l'aurais quoi qu'en dise cet abruti d'Henry Lagarde et le monde entier.

Je m'assis sur la chaise de mon bureau. La ballerine en cristal toujours en main. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Je venais de me lancer dans une sorte de compétition ? Contre Bella ? Non. Contre Henry ? Oui ! Ca c'est sûr. Qu'est ce qu'il fichait avec elle ? Il l'amenait au dîner de charité mardi. Entretenaient-ils une liaison ? Une chose est sûre : mardi je serais là. Hors de question que je laisse tomber. Bella était à moi.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de la petite figurine que je tenais en main. Alors comme ça Jacob avait raison. Bella ferait tout pour la récupérer. J'avais été des plus sceptiques quand il me l'avait donnée après l'avoir trouvée sur sa table basse. Certes, c'était un porte-bonheur efficace. Mes réunions d'aujourd'hui s'étaient bien passées et mon rendez-vous avec Denali aussi. Aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours, j'avais eu tout ce que je voulais professionnellement parlant. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à la ballerine de Bella. Je la déposai sur le bureau et l'observai quelques secondes. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait de particulier ? Rien. J'avais décidément un problème avec les petites danseuses, aussi pervers que cela puisse paraitre. Une en particulier. Je la retournai sous toutes les coutures sans rien découvrir, seulement le prénom qui y était gravé « Renée ». Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté à contempler ce petit objet mais un bruit dans le couloir me fit sursauter. Comme je pensais être seul, je sortis voir.

Henry Lagarde.

Je n'aimais pas ce conard depuis le jour où il avait été engagé chez Apple mais depuis quelques heures je le détestais carrément.

- _Henry…_ Me contentai-je de constater.

- _Edward…_ Fit-il un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. _Encore en train de bosser ?_

- _On dirait… Et toi, Henry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

- _J'ai une chemise de rechange ici, je suis passé la prendre pour ne pas avoir à rentrer chez moi. Je n'y dors pas ce soir._

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs. S'il dormait chez Bella, je le tuais. Je m'apprêtais à m'élancer dans sa direction pour lui coller mon poing dans la figure quand il continua.

- _Je suis à l'hôtel_, fit il rieur.

Je contrôlais mon envie de lui en mettre une et demandai pourquoi. Il m'expliqua être invité à une fête d'anniversaire et préférer ne pas rentrer chez lui après. Je savais qu'il habitait en dehors de New York. Je me sentis immensément soulagé jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute :

- _Mais ne te voile pas la face Edward. Bella me plait beaucoup_.

Je vis rouge. Je franchis l'espace qui nous séparait en deux enjambées et le plaquai au mur en empoignant le col de sa chemise.

- _Pile sur la corde sensible, à ce que je vois_, dit-il, _le lion montre les dents ? Mais ne te fais pas d'idées Edward les jolis petits agneaux comme Bella n'aiment pas les lions_.

Je le relâchai dans un ricanement.

- _Et tu crois que c'est avec tes métaphores débiles que tu vas l'avoir ?_

- _En tout cas, je vais essayer, MOI._

- _Compte sur moi pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues_, rajoutai-je.

- _Bonne chance_, répondit-il souriant.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, moi vers le mien.

Je devais tout faire pour garder mon self contrôle malgré le volcan que Bella, ou la mention de Bella, faisait naître en moi. J'étais le PDG de ma propre entreprise et Henry mon employé. Je devais garder mon calme. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre ce genre de choses. Ca me coûterait trop cher au final. Et à Jacob aussi. Je savais pertinemment qu'Henry ne m'en tiendrais pas rigueur. Je le détestais certes et ce n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Son mode de vie était des plus discutables, ce n'était un secret pour personne mais dans le fond, c'était un type gentil. Il saurait faire la différence entre le personnel et le professionnel. Moi, peut-être pas.

Je regagnai mon bureau en sachant très bien que je ne pourrais ni me calmer ni travailler.

Après avoir terminé mes dossiers les plus urgents, je remballai mon ordinateur portable et les quelques documents qui me seraient utiles pour rentrer bosser chez moi. Je rangeai la ballerine dans ma poche. Hors de question qu'elle me quitte. Je quittai mon bureau, sans le fermer comme toujours, et m'engouffrai dans l'ascenseur. J'entamais ma descente quand mon téléphone sonna. C'était un SMS de Jake.

_Dans 30 min au 89. Pas de « non » accepté. T'as assez bossé pour aujourd'hui. _

Le 89 était mon bar préféré. Pas trop célèbre mais pas has been non plus. Les femmes y étaient belles et les alcools forts abondants. D'ordinaire, j'aimais y passer mes soirées à séduire des femmes toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres mais plus maintenant. Bella était rentrée dans ma vie à nouveau et personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Il n'y aurait plus qu'elle. C'est ce que j'avais toujours attendu. Je m'apprêtais à répondre « non » à Jacob quand un deuxième SMS de sa part arriva.

_Bella est là._

_Ok je suis là dans 30 min,_ répondis-je immédiatement.

J'étais content de la voir plus tôt que prévu, plus tôt que mardi du moins. Je me demandais vaguement si elle serait seule, j'espérais qu'Henry ne serait pas là, qu'il ne m'avait pas menti.

Je me dépêchai de rejoindre ma voiture et roulai comme un dingue pour me parquer, 15 min plus tard, sur le parking du 89. J'entrai dans le bar et repérai Jacob très vite. Bella était bien là, de dos elle parlait en faisant des grands gestes à un type en face d'elle qui semblait boire ses paroles. J'étais subjugué et je ne pus retenir à un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres en regardant ses cheveux se balancer et caresser son dos. Jacob me rejoignit à mi-chemin en me tendant une serviette en papier.

- _Essuie ta bouche_, dit-il, _tu baves_.

Je fis une moue sceptique mais souris néanmoins. Je me laissai diriger vers le bar, dans la direction opposée de Bella. J'indiquai mon mécontentement à mon ami.

- _On la rejoindra après. Je vais te briefer avant_.

- _Je sais encore comment séduire une femme Jacob_.

Nous avions rejoint le bar ou il nous commanda du Whisky. Je ne décollais pas les yeux de Bella qui parlait toujours de manière animée. Alice était là également avec son fiancé Jasper et plusieurs autres personnes que j'identifiai comme des danseurs rien qu'à leur port de tête.

- _Un femme peut-être mais pas Bella_, reprit Jake.

- _Euh…_

Je réprimai une horrible envie de lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé sur son bureau par respect pour Bella.

- _On n'a qu'une minute alors écoute bien. Il y a des trucs à respecter avec Bella. Le plus primordial c'est de ne pas la toucher, ok ?_

- _Ne pas la toucher ?_ Demandai-je incrédule. Je l'avais touché. Beaucoup.

- _Sauf si elle te touche en premier. Ensuite, ne pose pas de question sur sa mère et l'Arizona. Compris ?_

J'acquiesçai, perplexe. C'était étrange. Jake fit signe à Alice et ce fut comme un signal. Ma sœur dit quelque chose à Bella qui se retourna.

Lorsqu'elle pivota pour voir qui arrivait, son regard se posa sur moi, elle plissa des yeux et asséna un coup de coude magistral dans les côtes de cette pauvre Alice qui se tordit de douleur. Ca me fit mal à moi aussi, un pincement au cœur. Elle était fâchée de me voir là. Je tâtai la ballerine dans ma poche pour me donner du courage. Jacob s'avança et je vis Bella le pincer.

- _Bella, tu connais Edward non ?_ Demanda Jacob très fier de lui.

J'entendis plusieurs sifflements parmi les amis de Bella et Alice. Apparemment tout ce petit monde était au courant de se qui se tramait entre Bella et moi.

- _Edward…_ Répondit-elle en rougissant.

Je lui fis une bise sur la joue sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, comme attiré par ses rougeurs. Elle portait un jean tout simple et un T-shirt noué à la taille. Je trouvais que j'avais l'air bête avec mon costume.

- _Tu es_ _sublime_, soufflai-je à son oreille.

Elle s'empourpra de plus belle. Je souris, fier de mon effet. Je saluai les autres et allai me placer près de Jasper qui était, en plus d'être le fiancé de ma sœur, un de nos meilleurs avocats et mon ami. Je fis également une bise à ma sœur qui me fit ce que j'appelais son « sourire canaille ». La soirée allait être longue. L'opération séduction de Bella Swan était lancée et j'avais un allié de taille en la personne de Jacob qui s'était installé à côté de Bella, un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, la protégeant d'éventuels prétendants. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil et je le remerciai d'un signe de tête.

Je ne comprenais pas toujours l'attitude de Jake envers celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Il se méfiait de quiconque l'approchait de trop près ou même de quiconque la regardait, et la surprotégeait dès qu'elle lui en laissait l'occasion. Pourtant il voulait m'aider. Tout ça m'arrangeait bien. Il devait avoir une confiance aveugle en moi. Je le savais mais ça me touchait encore. La différence d'âge ne semblait pas le choquer. Avec le recul, je suppose qu'il devait se douter de mes sentiments pour Bella depuis longtemps. Sans doute que je n'avais pas été aussi subtil que je l'avais cru.

Mes yeux avaient bien du mal à quitter la sublime jeune femme en face de moi et quand nos regards se croisaient, elle se dépêchait de regarder la table, le rouge aux joues. C'était adorable.

Elle parlait danse avec un des garçons. Je surveillai la conversation d'une oreille attentive. Le garçon, Benjamin, était apparemment son partenaire de danse. Ils parlèrent des figures qu'ils devraient accomplir à la première qui aurait lieu vendredi soir jusqu'au moment où Benjamin offrit sa tournée, me laissant le champ libre avec Bella.

Je m'approchai doucement d'elle. Lui laissant le temps de me voir venir. Contournai son tabouret en prenant soin de frôler son dos et le haut de ses fesses de mes mains, puis m'assis à côté d'elle. Jacob dégagea son bras de ses épaules et se tourna dans l'autre direction. Il me laissait le champ libre. Bien.

- _J'ai déjà mes tickets pour la première de vendredi_, lui dis-je.

- _Henry aussi_, répondit-elle.

Je grognai tandis que son sourire se faisait éclatant. Malgré tout, elle me charmait.

- _Et est-ce qu'Henry a réservé dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville pour emmener la jolie danseuse après le spectacle ?_

- _Non et toi ?_ Demanda-t-elle, audacieuse.

- _Moi oui._

- _Et tu penses qu'elle dira oui._

- _Je l'espère._

Elle sourit, c'était gagné. Elle se rapprocha considérablement de moi.

- _Alors ?_ Demandai-je en approchant mon visage du sien.

- _Alors quoi ?_

- _Tu viens dîner avec moi après la première ?_

- _Il sera tard, je ne sais pas si…_

Je ne la laissai pas finir.

- _Je m'arrangerai avec le resto_.

- _D'accord_, dit-elle tandis qu'elle approchait de ma bouche.

J'allais sauter sur ses lèvres entrouvertes qu'elle approchait bien trop lentement des miennes, j'allais aspirer son souffle chaud empreint de l'alcool de son Martini blanc, j'allais passer ma langue sur sa bouche charnue et humide. J'allais fondre lorsqu'elle s'écarta brusquement et glissa sa main dans la poche de ma veste. Vide.

J'attrapai son poignet pour immobiliser sa main contre ma cuisse.

- _Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? Je l'ai laissée dans un endroit sûr, ta satanée poupée_.

En fait elle était dans mon autre poche. J'avais eu du bol. Bella souffla fortement ce qui me fit sourire. J'adorais quand elle faisait ça.

- _Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me la rendre ?_

- _Parce qu'elle est à moi maintenant. Je l'aime bien._

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'avais dis ça. Le porte-bonheur me plaisait mais je savais qu'il était à elle. C'est précisément pour ça qu'il me plaisait.

- _Non c'est à moi !_ Protesta Bella.

- _Vous avez quel âge tous les deux ?_ Intervint Jake.

- _Ne parle pas d'âge, Jacob, Edward va pisser dans son froc et partir en courant sinon_, rigola Bella.

Ca m'énerva. Sans doute parce que c'était vrai. C'était un peu ce que j'avais fait, en excluant la partie ou je me pisse dessus bien sur. Je lui souris néanmoins, pas question de baisser les armes aussi facilement.

- _Je te l'ai dit Bella, ça fait 7 ans que je me dis que je ne peux pas t'avoir. J'ai foiré ce soir-là, je le regrette mais maintenant,_ je me rapprochai pour murmurer, _je compte bien tout faire pour de nouveau sentir ta peau contre la mienne_.

Elle se recula choquée et fixant mes prunelles. Je souris de toutes mes dents. Elle ne s'y attendait pas.

- _Ok…_ Fit-elle en empoignant son verre pour en prendre une longue gorgée.

J'étais heureux que son regard ne quitte pas le mien tandis que nous nous souriions. Cependant je perdis bien vite ma bonne humeur lorsque j'aperçus Henry Lagarde faire son entrée dans le bar. Jacob se plaça entre Bella et moi et mit sa main sur mon épaule.

- _Je me suis dit qu'un peu de compétition ne te ferait pas de mal_, souffla-t-il.

- _Faux frère_, répondis-je alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

- _Bella appréciera qu'on se batte pour elle. Je te rends service, crois-moi_, ajouta-t-il, toujours rieur.

Bella accueillit Henry avec un sourire franc et trop sincère à mon gout. Je fulminai quand il la serra dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire. Ils étaient si proches que ça ? J'aperçus Bella grimacer quand il la retint un peu trop longtemps contre lui.

- _Tu vois_, me dit Jacob, _il la touche trop_.

Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines. Je crus défaillir à cet instant. Il lui chuchotait même à l'oreille !

J'allais intervenir quand Alice m'arrêta.

- _Laisse faire_, dit-elle, _c'est sa vengeance et elle en a besoin_.

Je soufflai tentant de me résigner sans y parvenir et allai finalement les séparer un peu trop brusquement sans doute.

- _Jaloux mon vieux ?_ Demanda Bella, satisfaite.

- _Mon vieux ? Oui ! Il te touche je le tue. Compris ?_

- _Non, tu peux répéter ?_ Fit-elle sans toutefois m'en laisser le temps.

Elle entraina Henry au bar tandis que Jacob me retenait à la table. La situation semblait des plus drôles pour lui.

- _Jake, laisse-moi passer !_ Ordonnai-je.

Celui-ci se décala pour me laisser le champ libre. Je courus presque jusqu'au bar pour rejoindre Bella. Elle me regarda, incrédule, et leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Quoi ?_ Demandai-je. _J'ai soif !_

- _Y a un verre plein à table qui t'es destiné_, rétorqua-t-elle.

- _Henry a postillonné dedans_, répliquai-je. Elle sourit.

- _Va te faire voir Cullen_, répondit l'intéressé.

Je le bousculai pour m'immiscer entre lui et ma Bella. Il tenta de me pousser sans succès alors il dut faire le tour. Je me tournai en même temps pour qu'il n'aie d'autre vue que mon dos. Bella rigola en voyant mon manège.

- _Edward…_ Me réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

Je me contentai de la fixer essayant de lui faire comprendre à quel point j'étais désolé d'avoir été con. Je voulais juste lui dire que je l'aimais et que j'avais envie d'elle au point que ça faisait mal. Au point que j'avais une boule dans la gorge et des envies de meurtre rien qu'à penser aux mains d'un autre sur elle. Que je l'aimais comme un fou.

Elle attrapa ma main et m'attira à l'extérieur, sur le parking. Un fois dehors elle me plaqua contre le mur, je me laissai faire volontiers, puis collai son corps au mien. J'empoignai ses hanches avec force. Elle tira sur ma cravate avec force et je crus qu'elle allait enfin m'embrasser, mais à la place, elle prit la parole.

-_Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi Cullen ?_

Ses lèvres frôlant les miennes à chaque mouvement, son souffle directement envoyé dans le fond de ma gorge. J'allais devenir fou. Je m'avançai pour tenter de voler un baiser, mais elle s'écarta trop vite.

- _Réponds_, ordonna-t-elle.

- _Je te l'ai dit : je suis dingue de toi depuis le jour où je t'ai vue. Je te veux. Je t'aime._ Répondis-je, sûr de moi, de mes sentiments et bizarrement des siens.

Son souffle était court, haché, son cœur battait fort dans tout son corps collé contre moi, répondant parfaitement aux battements du mien. Mes mains ne la lâchaient pas et serraient ses hanches à m'en faire mal. Elle gémit de douleur. Mais je ne relâchai pas ma prise, j'en étais incapable. Mes yeux dans les siens, je la défiais. Je voulais qu'elle voie ma détermination. J'avais presque envie qu'elle me résiste pour pouvoir me battre. Presque, pourtant j'allais être servi.

- _Alors pourquoi tu m'as larguée comme une merde après m'avoir sautée ?_

Ce fut la douche froide. Je la lâchai doucement et à regret. Et baissai les yeux tandis que des larmes inondaient les siens. Je lui avais fait mal, je l'avais blessée. En plus d'être con j'étais méchant, monstrueux.

- _J'ai eu peur, de notre différence d'âge, des gens, …_

- _L'âge est loin d'être notre seule différence. Je ne voudrais pas attirer des problèmes à Apple, Edward,_ répliqua-t-elle amère.

- _Je m'en fous d'Apple Bella !_

- _Alors c'est quoi ? Ton image de marque ?_

- _Non ! Rien à voir ! Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je t'aime. Je te veux. Je n'ai plus peur._

- _Bien._ Répondit-elle froidement.

Je me penchai pour enfin l'embrasser mais elle se recula encore. Je jurai comme un charretier en lançant mes bras en l'air.

- _Tu vas m'embrasser oui ou non ? _Demandai-je furieux.

- _Non._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que, primo, il faut que j'arrive à penser et secundo parce que j'ai déjà dis à Henry que je sortirais avec lui mardi et que je ne veux pas embrasser un homme alors que j'ai un rendez-vous avec un autre._

Je fus pris par une furieuse envie de frapper ma tête dans un mur mais résistai difficilement.

- _Je m'en vais_, ajouta-t-elle, _je récupère mon sac et je rentre chez moi_.

Merde ! Elle allait vraiment sortir avec Lagarde. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. C'est alors qu'une idée lumineuse me traversa l'esprit.

- _Je te ramène_.

Elle haussa les épaules et entra dans le bar. Je l'attendis dehors. Deux minutes après elle était revenue.

- _Allons-y_.

Devant son immeuble miteux, j'eus une furieuse envie de la ramener chez moi mais je résistai. C'était chez elle, je n'avais pas le droit de critiquer.

- _Je monte_, décrétai-je.

- _Non._

- _Si._

- _Non sinon tu vas me sauter dessus._

- _Tu te laisserais faire ?_ Demandai-je, très intéressé.

- _Oui. C'est pour ça que tu restes ici._

Je souris. Elle le remarqua et me frappa le bras. Je fis semblant d'avoir mal pour lui faire plaisir. Elle sourit à son tour. Sadique.

Elle allait descendre de voiture mais je l'arrêtai.

- _Bella… On a rendez vous après le spectacle vendredi ?_

Elle réfléchit une minute puis vrilla son regard dans le mien.

- _Oui_, répondit-elle.

- _Pense-y quand Henry voudra t'embrasser mardi. _

Elle s'esclaffa avant de sortir de l'habitacle. Elle se pencha, tenant la portière d'une main.

- _Je verrai_, dit-elle en claquant la porte.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée une diatribe de gros mots en tout genre et autres jurons des plus classes sortit de ma bouche inconsciemment.

J'attendis que Bella soit bien rentrée et démarrai la Volvo. _Sale peste_, pensai-je. Mais même ça je trouvais que c'était bien.

Un coup d'œil au tableau de bord m'apprit qu'il n'était que 20h04 et que je roulais à 120km/h en pleine ville. J'appuyai sur le frein. Je ne voulais pas finir à l'hôpital.

Penser à l'hôpital m'amena à me demander comment allaient mon chirurgien de père et ma mère. L'idée de me retrouver seul dans le penthouse me paru soudain douloureuse et, sur un coup de tête, je décidai de sortir de la ville pour leur rendre visite.

Un peu plus de 2h plus tard, ma voiture entra dans les Hampton. Je rejoignis vite la villa qu'occupaient mes parents depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Carlisle y occupait un poste de chirurgien cardiaque tandis qu'Esmée s'occupait de décorer et redécorer les intérieurs bourgeois des voisins.

J'adorais cette maison parce qu'elle me rappelait celle ou j'avais grandi à Forks, sauf qu'ici, il y avait parfois du soleil et la mer. Les deux demeures avaient une âme. C'était sans soute pour ça que ma mère était aussi demandée. Elle donnait aux maisons ce quelque chose en plus.

A peine garé dans le carpark invité qu'Esmée me tombait dans les bras.

- _Edward ! Ca va ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?_

- _Non ! Tout va bien maman ! J'avais envie de vous voir !_

- _Tu es mélancolique mon chéri ?_ Demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

- _Un peu_, avouai-je.

- _Entre. Nous n'étions pas couchés. Ton frère et Rosalie sont arrivés en fin d'après-midi. Ma tête à couper qu'Alice débarque avant demain_, fit-elle enthousiaste.

Je la suivis dans le salon où une partie de ma famille prenait apparemment le dessert.

- _Tu arrives à temps pour la glace, mon fils !_ M'accueillit Carlisle.

J'embrassai Rosalie, de plus en plus enceinte si je puis dire, et tapai le dos de mon grand frère dans une étreinte voulue virile mais trop chaleureuse.

J'engouffrai un bol de glace puis un autre et un autre. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je mourrais de faim. J'essayai vainement de me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'avais mangé. Ce midi avec Denali.

- _Tu travailles trop_, _tu devrais mieux t'occuper de toi,_ me réprimanda Rosalie en écho à mes pensées. J'haussai les épaules.

- _Oui maman_, répondis-je sarcastique mais rieur.

- _Alors comme ça tu vois Bella Swan ?_ Me demanda soudain Emmet.

Voilà c'était sorti. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne saurait pas tenir sa langue. Au moins je serais fixé sur ce qu'en pensaient mes parents.

- _Quoi ?_ Demanda Carlisle. _Bella, la fille de Charlie ?_

Emmet acquiesça et ils échangèrent un drôle de regard. Puis mon père grimaça, comme s'il avait mal. C'était quoi ça ?

- _Oh ! La petit Bella ?_ _J'adore cette gamine, elle est tellement jolie !_ _Et si bonne danseuse ! _Enchaîna ma mère.

- _C'est plus une gamine et elle n'est pas si petite que ça !_ Rétorquai-je un peu trop vif.

Ma mère parut choquée puis sourit, malicieuse. Elle avait compris.

- _Bien sûr que non !_ Renchérit Carlisle. _Elle a bien 21 ans maintenant._

- _Presque 22_, ajouta Emmet.

Rosalie me fit un clin d'œil. Apparemment l'âge ne choquait en rien ma famille. C'était tout ce qui comptait après tout. Mais j'étais intrigué. Pourquoi cet échange entre Carlisle et Emmet ?

- _Elle est au NYCB avec Alice_, intervint Rosalie.

- _Et donc tu la fréquentes ?_ Demanda ma mère.

- _C'est compliqué_, répondis-je, pas certain de ce que je devais dire.

Elle me regarda, interrogative. Carlisle grimaça encore. Cela m'agaça profondément.

- _Oui Edward_, rajouta Emmet, _qu'est ce qu'il y a de compliqué_ ?

Ca le faisait marrer de me laisser me dépêtrer face à notre mère visiblement.

- _Je ne sais pas Emmet !_ Répondis-je agacé.

- _Bon très bien, les garçons_, intervint Esmée, _Edward en parlera quand il en aura envie si tant est que l'envie lui prenne un jour_. _N'insistons pas Emmet._

Je vis mon père grimacer de nouveau alors que mon frère levait les yeux au ciel et me mimait avec les lèvres et les mains « tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement ». J'haussai les épaules.

Après ça, ma mère me prépara une chambre tandis que j'engouffrais un quatrième bol de glace. Je n'essayai même pas de sortir Bella de mes pensées. Plusieurs fois, je vis le regard de mon père posé sur moi. J'étais intrigué par son attitude depuis la mention de Bella. Petit à petit le salon se vida et, par aucun hasard, mais plutôt parce qu'il le voulait, je me retrouvai seul avec Carlisle.

- _Whisky ?_ Proposa-t-il.

- _Avec plaisir._

Il me servit un verre puis s'en servit un avant de revenir s'assoir en face de moi. Il était anxieux et… En colère ?

- _Quel est le problème ?_ Demandai-je.

Je savais très bien comment gérer ce genre de situation en prenant le taureau par les cornes.

- _Bella._

- _Ecoute je sais qu'elle est plus jeune que moi et…_

- _Je me fous de son âge Edward._

- _Quoi alors ?_ Demandai-je, vraiment inquiet.

- _Je sais quelle genre de vie tu mènes, Edward. Je sais quel genre de relations tu entretiens avec les femmes. Sans approuver, je ne désapprouve pas._

J'écoutais perplexe et quelque peu anxieux. Il allait me parler de préservatif là ? Il était au courant que j'avais 32 ans pourtant… Il continua.

- _Je sais que tu respectes tes conquêtes, mais avec Bella je vais te demander de faire attention._

- _Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Bella ?_ Là je commençais à m'affoler. _Tu la soignes pour le SIDA ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ?_

- _Rien, rien, Edward. Elle n'est pas malade. J'aime beaucoup Bella et son père est un de mes amis les plus chers. Je ne voudrais pas que cette amitié soit… Mise en péril._

Quelque chose, un pressentiment me disait qu'il y avait plus que ça mais je ne tirerais rien de Carlisle. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

- _Je monte me coucher_, dit-il.

- _Je te suis_, fis-je en me levant.

Nous montâmes et arrivâmes à sa chambre en premier. Une main sur la poignée de porte, il se retourna et me dit :

- _Bella a l'air forte et elle l'est, sans doute beaucoup plus que nous tous, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Mais elle est fragile aussi, comme du verre. Je te conjure de faire attention à elle_.

Les yeux de mon père brillaient, il retenait ses larmes. Mon père, mon héros, Superman, celui qui avait sauvé tant de vies, retenait des larmes. Je ne savais même pas qu'il pleurait parfois. Je n'avais jamais osé l'envisager. Carlisle était tellement fort. Je fus à peine capable d'acquiescer tant j'étais choqué. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre me laissant seul dans le couloir, éberlué.

Cette nuit là je ne dormis pas, torturé par des centaines d'images de Bella toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Que lui était-il arrivé ? J'avais la gorge nouée comme un pied de vigne, les mains moites, les paupières lourdes et fiévreuses. J'avais froid et peur. Toutes mes pensées se retournaient dans ma tête. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il était arrivé quelque chose d'affreux à Bella, quelque chose capable de faire pleurer Carlisle. Je savais aussi que ça avait un rapport avec sa mère et Phoenix. Mais j'avais une certitude qui surpassait toute les autres. A partir de maintenant, je serais là. Je la protégerais. Plus jamais elle n'aurait mal. Je ne le permettrais pas.

Mû par une force nouvelle je me levai, m'habillai avec les vêtements décontractés que j'avais ici, dévalai l'escalier, laissai un mot pour mes parents et rebroussai chemin jusqu'à New York. Il fallait que je voie Bella.

* * *

**Alors ? Dite moi tout !**


	7. Round 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et mise en alert/favorite !** J'en ai eu beaucoup cette fois, c'est super motivant ! La preuve : voici la suite !

Un **merci **particulier à ma correctrice de chic et de choc, j'ai nommé la talentueuse **Effexor** pour son soutien et sa gentillesse en plus de ses corrections !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Maeva :** Merci ! T'es super gentille de m'encourager comme ça ! Ca me motive énormément ! N'hésite pas à faire ma pub alors ! Lol !

**Magaxa68 **: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que Bella te plaise. Elle n'a pas fini nous en faire voir comme tu pourras le constater…

**Vanina** : Merci pour la review ! La patience n'est pas vraiment le point fort d'Edward mais ne lui en veut pas trop, il se rattrape avec d'autres qualités ! Lol ! Pour ce qui est de protéger Bella, tu le verras il essayera mais elle sait s'occuper d'elle notre petite brune !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. La merditude des choses appartient à Félix Van Groeningen (j'ai quelque peu modifié l'histoire pour qu'elle colle avec ce dont j'avais besoin).

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Round 2**

**« Plus un **secret** a de **gardiens**, **mieux** il s'**échappe**. » J. Deval**

* * *

POV Bella Swan

* * *

Boum ! Boum ! Boum !

Edward Cullen était sans doute l'homme le plus beau que j'aie jamais vu. Ses mains et sa langue avaient un effet dévastateur sur ma peau, sur mon corps, et il faut bien l'avouer sur mon cœur. Je l'aimais bien. Plus que bien. Il était passionné et un peu taré et ça me plaisait sans doute un peu trop. Il était exactement le genre de mec qu'il me fallait, le fric en plus, ce qui était un avantage non négligeable après tout. J'aurais dû l'aimer à la folie, pourtant en cet instant précis je ne voulais qu'une chose : sa mort.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

- _Allez Bella ! Ouvre ! J'ai besoin de te parler ! Ca fait 20 min que je tambourine à ta porte… Ca va bien finir par alerter les voisins… _

J'enfonçai un peu plus ma tête dans les oreillers et remontai la couverture par-dessus ma tête. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, mais ce n'était certainement pas une heure pour déranger les gens dans leur sommeil si paisible. Il ne faisait même pas encore jour. C'était la nuit, et la nuit, les gens dorment. C'est comme ça, quoi qu'en aient décidé Edward et son côté sans gêne.

- _Bella ! Je sais que t'es là ! Ouvre !_

Bien sûr que je suis là ! C'est la nuit et c'est l'endroit où je dors !

- _Dégage !_ Hurlai-je pour toute réponse.

- _Ouvre !_

Je jetai un coup d'œil au minuteur du lecteur DVD en relevant le visage péniblement et en sortant la tête de la tente formée par les couvertures. 5h23. Non mais il pète un câble ?

- _Reviens dans deux heures ! Mal élevé !_

- _Bella ouvre ! Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que…_

Il ne put terminer, car j'entendis la porte de mon « charmant » voisin s'ouvrir, laissant sans doute apparaitre monsieur Vicelard comme j'aimais l'appeler, parce que c'est ce qu'il était : un vieux vicieux crade, moche et très gros. Je souris en reposant ma tête sur les oreillers. En combat singulier Edward n'avait aucune chance, bien trop maigre. Et le combat n'aurait rien de singulier puisque Vicelard était vicieux. Vicelard allait régler son compte à Cullen, et j'allais pouvoir terminer ma nuit, mais avant, j'allais profiter de leur échange qui promettait d'être des plus… Folklorique, dirons-nous.

- _Elle t'a dit dégage alors barre-toi le roux !_ Commença Vicelard sur le ton de la menace.

- _Désolé monsieur mais je ne compte pas partir d'ici tant que_…

Tant que quoi ? Il ne termina pas sa phrase… On ne saurait donc jamais. Plusieurs longues secondes après Edward reprit, l'air affolé :

- _C'est quoi ce bordel ! Putain Bella ton voisin a un flingue ! _

Si j'avais eu du pop corn, je serais allée le chercher. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

- _Et il n'hésitera pas à s'en servir_, renchérit Vicelard.

Je ricanai dans mon canapé-lit, bien fait pour le roux. Il n'avait pas besoin de me réveiller. Vicelard avait du sortir son COLT 1991 A1 dont il se servait pour tirer les chats qui trainaient dans la ruelle derrière où on entreposait les poubelles. Pauvres bêtes.

- _Bella… Tu devrais m'ouvrir maintenant,_ demanda Edward en frappant une nouvelle fois contre ma porte.

- _Eloigne toi de cette fichue porte, trou du cul !_ Menaça Vicelard.

- _Bella_…

Je souris de plus belle.

- _Vas-y Ducan ! Elimine le problème !_ Hurlai-je de mon lit douillet.

J'entendis Vicelard, Ducan de son vrai nom, armer son fusil. Je ne riais plus du tout. Il n'allait pas tirer quand même ? Si ?

Pan !

Le coup de feu retentit comme un coup de tonnerre et j'entendis Edward jurer par tous les saints. Je me précipitai sur la porte, l'ouvris à toute vitesse, et entrainai Edward dans mon appartement avant de refermer la porte d'un coup de pied.

Mon cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'Edward ricanait comme une hyène débile, absolument pas blessé du tout.

- _Mon fric !_ Hurla Vicelard de derrière la porte.

Edward sortit un billet de 50 de son portefeuille avant de le glisser sous la porte. Il se retourna ensuite sur moi. J'étais simplement stupéfaite. Il me réveillait en pleine nuit, montait un plan avec Vicelard pour entrer, et ne voulait absolument pas me laisser dormir. Comment avait dit Vicelard déjà ? Trou du cul ! Exactement !

- _Tu sais quoi Edward ? _Demandai-je, furibonde. _Ok ! Entre, reste, fait comme chez toi. Moi je retourne me coucher !_

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase que je replongeais dans la chaleur de ma couette moelleuse. Deux secondes plus tard, le matelas s'affaissait à coté de moi.

- _Tu dors dans le divan ?_ Demanda-t-il penaud.

- _C'est un canapé lit, Edward ! Et c'est très confortable_.

Et là sans que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il me prit dans ses bras et s'allongea sur le lit, ses lèvres sur mon front dans une étreinte serrée.

- _Ca va Edward ?_ Demandai-je.

Après tout, il allait peut être mal et avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était là. Je me redressai sur le coude pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- _Oui ! Bien sûr ! Je vais bien… Je voulais juste te voir. Est-ce que je peux rester là ? Je veux dire pour la nuit ?_

Une drôle de lueur triste éclairait son regard, alors j'acceptai sans hésiter. Il s'allongea à mes coté, mais je pris soin de rester éloignée de lui, ne sachant pas trop où nous en étions. Etrangement, je retombai dans un sommeil profond assez rapidement sans que la présence d'un presque qu'inconnu dans mon lit ne me dérange le moins du monde. Après tout c'était Edward.

Allongée sur le ventre, la joue écrasée sur le matelas, bouche entrouverte, un bras qui dort d'avoir été écrasé sous mon poids et l'autre qui pendouille mollement sur le coté, j'étais confortablement installée sur toute la largeur du lit. Où était Edward ? Avais-je rêvé son intrusion de cette nuit ? Impossible, mon imagination faisait bien d'autres choses avec et à Edward que cela. Je grognai.

J'ouvris péniblement un œil tout droit sur le lecteur DVD. 7h47.

Je re-grognai. J'étais dans les temps, j'aurais même pu dormir encore une heure si du bruit ne m'avait pas réveillée. C'est alors que je sentis l'horrible odeur de bacon grillé et d'œuf. C'était quoi cette habitude de manger ces saloperies dès le matin ? Mangeons plutôt des choses saines et équilibrées comme je ne sais pas moi… Des gaufres et des crêpes !

J'écartai la couverture de moi et le froid m'envahit d'une manière très désagréable, alors je me levai, m'enroulai dans la couette et repliai le lit d'un geste du pied pour le refermer. Ainsi attifée, je me retournai vers le coin cuisine pour y trouver un Edward souriant.

- _Bonjour rayon de soleil_ _! _Dit-il.

- _Bonjour…_

Je grognai tandis qu'il souriait de plus belle.

- _Je ne suis pas du matin…_ Indiquai-je.

Il s'esclaffa.

- _J'ai cru comprendre… Petit déjeuner ?_

- _Autant te le dire : je ne mange que des céréales le matin_, fis-je penaude, _je suis danseuse et je… Tu comprends ? D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que tu aies trouvé du bacon chez moi ! _

- _Oh ! C'est noté… J'étais allé faire quelques courses après avoir fouillé ton appart et trouvé un trousseau de clé_.

- _Où y a de la gêne, y a pas de plaisir ! Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé d'autre ? _

Il ne répondit pas et se retourna face à la cuisinière mais j'eus le temps d'apercevoir son regard. Il était à la fois gêné, apeuré et profondément triste.

Il savait.

Il avait trouvé le tiroir. La brique de lait et les affiches.

Les larmes inondaient mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se rende compte à quel point j'étais salie, à quel point j'étais laide et dégueulasse.

- _T'as trouvé le tiroir ?_ Demandai-je d'une voix faible, presque éteinte en baissant la tête.

Ce qu'il fit ensuite m'étonna beaucoup. Il fit volte face et se retrouva face à moi, releva mon menton, et ancra son regard dans le mien. Je me dégageai, honteuse, mais il glissa une main derrière ma nuque et m'obligea à lui faire face.

- _Ne pleure pas ! _

Il n'était pas compatissant, il n'était pas dégouté par moi, et n'avait pas pitié de moi. C'était un ordre qu'il me donnait là. Ferme et déterminé.

- _Je t'interdis de pleurer, Bella ! Oui je sais_…

- _Comment ?_ Demandai-je à peine audible.

- _Carlisle et Emmet m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille, alors je suis venu. J'avais besoin de te voir. Comme tu dormais je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'a pris, j'ai ouvert un tiroir puis un autre et je suis tombé sur les affiches « Avez-vous vu cette petite fille ?». Je voulais savoir alors j'ai allumé ton ordi et j'ai tapé ton nom dans Google et maintenant je sais… Il y avait des coupures de presse de l'Arizona et des articles en ligne sur ton histoire. J'ai dû chercher parce qu'au début je trouvais seulement des trucs sur ta carrière de danseuse. C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent ?_

Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine tant sa voix était blanche. Il paraissait à la fois calme et en colère. Une colère froide mais noire.

- _Oui…_ Répondis-je simplement en baisant la tête mais sa poigne se fit plus ferme sur ma nuque.

- _C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent sur le procès ? _

- _Défaut de procédure…_ Expliquai-je, _Charlie n'avait pas l'autorité pour venir me chercher, pour intervenir. Ils ont dit que les preuves n'étaient pas suffisantes contre Phil et que Charlie aurait dû avertir la police_.

- _Bien_, dit-il en me lâchant, _Phil Dwyer de l'Arizona?_

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Pourquoi vouloir savoir ça ? Avoir cette confirmation ?

- _Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_ Demandai-je, affolée.

- _Parce qu'il faut que justice soit faite. _

- _Non ! Reste en dehors de ça Edward ! Charlie a déjà eu des problèmes en voulant s'en occuper ! On ne fait pas justice soit même. Justice à été faite, que son jugement nous plaise ou non !_

Une lueur de rage pure et brute brillait dans ses yeux.

- _Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu trouves vraiment que justice a été faite ! Ce connard court les rues, tout prêt à recommencer_.

Un coup de poing dans l'estomac aurait été plus agréable. Bien sur, je savais ça. Ca me bouffait chaque minute de chaque jour. Phil était dehors et pouvait recommencer.

- _J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Crois-moi Edward_.

Il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras je pleurais désormais à chaudes larmes, tentant tant bien que mal d'étouffer les sanglots dans ma voix. Je tentais de le repousser. Plus on me consolait plus j'avais tendance à pleurer. Pourtant avec Edward, je me calmai peu à peu.

- _Il ne m'a pas violée._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça mais j'avais eu le besoin immense qu'il le sache.

- _Je sais._

-_Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien._

- _Non._

- _Si, promets-moi._

- _Non._

Il posa son front chaud et moite sur le mien.

- _C'est notre truc…_ Soufflai-je.

- _Quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Tu mets ton front sur le mien et ça me fait du bien. Ca me rassure et ça me réchauffe_.

Il sourit.

- _Ca te chauffe ?_

Je lui tapai le bras pour le réprimander mais souris moi aussi.

- _Edward ?_

- _Quoi ?_

- _Je ne te dégoute pas ? _

Il ricana en me reluquant et ça me rassura instantanément.

- _Non. Pas du tout._

- _Merci._

- _Tu vas toujours sortir avec Henry ?_

- _Oui._

- _Mais pourquoi ?_ Demanda-t-il, tel un enfant capricieux.

- _Pour deux raisons : primo, je m'y suis engagée. Secundo, tu as toujours couché avec moi pour me larguer après._

- _Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça s'est passé…_

- _Je sais Edward, mais j'ai besoin d'être certaine que tu ne fuiras plus, et que quoi qu'il en soit, tu essaieras._

- _Je le ferai._

- _Bien._

- _Bien._

Il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser mais je me reculai et plaçai ma main sur sa bouche.

- _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet des baisers alors qu'une sortie avec un autre homme était planifiée ?_

Il soupira fortement.

- _Prouve d'abord que tu ne partiras pas en courant. J'ai peur_, lui dis-je.

Il me fit un baisemain des plus révérencieux. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- _Je le ferai mais pour l'instant je vais travailler_.

- _On se voit à notre rendez vous de vendredi_, lui indiquai-je.

Il posa son front sur le mien en signe d'au revoir. Et je crus l'entendre souffler un « _ou peut-être avant_ » en claquant la porte.

Je m'étirais avec Benjamin et Alice en repensant à ce qu'il s'était produit la veille.

Edward était au courant. Et il n'avait pas fui.

Plus le temps passait, plus je me rendais compte que c'était sans doute la preuve dont j'avais eu besoin. La preuve que ce n'était pas un lâche, que quoi qu'il arrive, il m'aimerait. Je me rendais compte que le fond du problème c'était ma peur. Je savais pertinemment qu'à l'instant même où je donnerais mon amour à Edward, je le ferais de manière irrévocable et inconditionnelle. Ce que je ne savais pas à l'époque c'est que c'était déjà trop tard. Sa réaction avait été au delà de toutes mes attentes. Il n'avait pas eu pitié de moi. Il n'avait pas eu peur de moi. Il m'avait obligée à garder la tête haute, et ça m'avait fait un bien fou. Edward était un homme, un vrai.

- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire aussi bêtement ?_ Me demanda Alice en souriant aussi.

- _Ton frère._

- _Tu m'étonnes !_

Bien sûr, je lui avais raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Je lui avais même dit la vérité sur mon histoire. La réaction d'Alice avait été des plus surprenantes « _Oh ! Je le savais déjà ! Je l'ai vu ! _» M'avait-elle dit. Apparemment elle était nulle en se qui concerne les visions du futur mais pour le passé c'était un as. Son « don » était de plus en plus bizarre.

- _On va déjeuner ?_ Me demanda mon amie.

Je me levai, et la suivis dans le petit restaurant que nous avions l'habitude de fréquenter le midi. Nous y mangions souvent avec Jacob, qui acceptait volontiers la compagnie de danseuses en sueur. C'était le cas aujourd'hui. J'espérais secrètement qu'Edward l'accompagnerait. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

- _T'as l'air heureux de me voir !_ Me salua mon meilleur ami.

- _Oh ! Ne crois pas ça !_ Renchérit Alice, _elle est déçue de ne pas voir ton associé_.

- _Lequel ?_ Demanda Jake rieur.

- _Le roux_, précisa Alice ce qui fit éclater de rire Jacob, _l'autre n'est qu'un employé. Non ? _

- _Pas du tout, je m'en fiche de lui !_ Répliquai-je.

- _Mais Bella le voit ce soir au gala… Non ?_ Demanda Jake sans me prêter attention.

- _Si…_ Précisai-je.

- _Oh ! Le gala ! Tu y seras aussi Bella ? Ca va être super ! _S'excita Alice.

- _Tu y seras ?_ Demandai-je incrédule.

- _Ben oui ! Comme tout les Cullen ! C'est un gala en soutien à l'hôpital de Carlisle ! Et moi aussi j'y serai_, précisa Jacob.

- _Ah ben merde alors ! _

- _Comme tu dis_…

Je méditai la nouvelle pendant de longues minutes, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Je surpris des œillades entre mes deux amis.

- _Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous me cachez ?_ Demandai-je, presque apeurée. Quand ces deux là se liguaient, rien de bon ne pouvait en sortir.

Alice baissa les yeux sur sa salade composée, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Typiquement Cullen. Jacob me fixait, indéchiffrable.

- _Edward ne sera pas là_, annonça-t-il.

- _Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_ Demandai-je, perdue.

- _Ha ! Tu vois que tu t'en fiches pas !_

Je levai les yeux au ciel et piquai une tomate dans mon assiette.

- _Si !_

- _Pathétique_, commenta Alice.

- _Il sera là ou pas ?_

- _Oui_, répondit Alice.

- _Non_, répondit Jacob.

Je les regardai tour à tour arquant un sourcil.

- _Il a dit à ma mère, pas plus tard qu'hier soir, qu'il serait là_, nous informa Alice.

- _Il est à Washington pour une affaire. C'est impossible_, renchérit Jacob.

- _Alors ?_ Demandai-je, _il sera là ou pas ?_

Jacob haussa les épaules. Je me tournai vers Alice qui leva les yeux au ciel et balaya ma question d'un geste de la main.

- _Appelle-le si tu veux tellement savoir_, dit-elle, défiante.

- _J'en suis capable ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie_… Mentis-je.

Cependant la question me turlupina pendant tout le repas : devais-je l'appeler ?

Au moment où le serveur débarrassait la coupe de fruit frais que j'avais prise en dessert, je savais pertinemment que j'avais trop envie de savoir s'il serait là. J'allais appeler.

- _Ok ! Je l'appelle !_ Annonçai-je alors.

- _Qui ?_ Demanda Jake.

- _Tu le fais exprès ?_ S'énerva Alice. _Edward ! Qui d'autre ? Tiens, prends mon téléphone_.

- _Merci !_

Je m'emparai de l'engin et tentai de retrouver le numéro de son frère dans l'Iphone. Sans succès.

- _Ils ne savent pas faire des téléphones avec des touches ?_

- _Technologie_, dit Jake en s'emparant de l'appareil, _tiens ça sonne,_ indiqua-t-il en me le rendant.

- _T'as caché le numéro au moins ?_ Demandai-je, prise de panique.

Il me fit signe que oui tandis que j'ouvrais le micro pour que mes amis entendent.

Une tonalité. Mon cœur bat à du cent à l'heure.

Deux tonalités. Mon souffle est court.

Trois tonalités. Je vais exploser.

J'espérais qu'il décroche.

- _Allo_, fit-il d'une voix calme et posée.

Prise d'un moment de panique j'agitai la main devant le visage d'Alice et Jacob comme une folle. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

- _Allo ?_ Répétât-il.

- _Allo_, répondis-je en essayant d'imiter une voix grave d'homme.

Je ne savais absolument pas ce qui me prenait. C'était sans doute ça « perdre ses moyens ». Alice étouffait son rire dans sa main, tandis que Jacob me regardait en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

- _Oui ? Alice, ça va ?_ Demanda Edward.

C'est alors que Jacob éclata d'un rire contenu et qu'Alice secoua la tête. N'importe quoi ! Je fis signe à l'interpellée de répondre mais elle me répondit de me débrouiller.

- _Oui…_ Répondis-je d'une voix aigue cette fois, tentant d'imiter mon amie. _Tu viens ce soir ?_ Demandai-je dans la même tonalité.

Jacob et Alice ne tenaient plus et s'éloignèrent de la table pour pouvoir rire, puis revinrent écouter. Tous les gens présents dans le restaurant nous regardaient.

- _Alice ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? T'es sûre que ca va ?_ Demanda Un Edward inquiet.

- _Tu viens ce soir_ ? Répétai-je n'osant pas faire de phrase trop longue. Cette fois j'avais du mal à ne pas rire moi aussi.

- _Oui… Bien sûr que oui. Alice est ce que tu es saoule ? _Demanda-t-il.

Je pouffai.

- _Oui…_ Répondis-je, de plus en plus amusée alors qu'Alice voyait rouge.

Elle tenta de me reprendre le téléphone des mains, mais maintenant que j'avais ma réponse, j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu.

- _Complètement bourrée_, rajoutai-je en cachant mal ma voix.

- _Bella ? _Fit Edward, surpris, à l'autre bout du fil.

Merde ! Grillée ! Je raccrochai en vitesse, en bonne lâche que j'étais. Nous éclatâmes tous les trois de rire.

- _J'ai un très bon pressentiment pour ce soir_, nous dit Alice une fois notre souffle repris.

- _Ca promet_, souligna Jacob tandis que je prenais peur.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Je me précipitai sur la porte à toute vitesse. Et ouvris à Henry.

- _Entre, j'enfile mes chaussures et je suis prête_, lui dis-je.

Il me suivit dans mon intérieur tandis que je courais vers la salle de bain pour prendre mes sandales à brides.

Je portais ma petite robe noire, la même que l'autre fois. Erreur qu'Alice me ferait sans doute payer très cher.

- _Très jolie_, me dit-il quand je fus revenue.

- _C'est vrai ? Tu trouves ?_

- _Bien sûr que oui ! Si j'étais une fille, je serais trop jalouse de toi._

- _Merci ! C'est un super compliment ça! Tu n'es pas mal non plus… On sort en amis. Tu le sais, hein ?_

- _Deux amis qui ont envie d'embêter la même personne_.

- _Pourquoi tu veux l'embêter d'abord ? _Lui demandai-je.

- _Parce qu'il a baisé ma sœur_, marmonna-t-il. _Et toi ?_

- _Parce qu'il m'a baisée_, répondis-je en sortant de chez moi et en haussant les épaules.

Comme il ne me suivait pas, je me retournai pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il était là planté, bras ballants et bouche ouverte.

- _Tu viens ou pas ?_ Demandai-je, pressée de partir.

Il reprit alors vie et se dirigea vers moi.

La réception avait lieu dans un hôtel très beau. Le hall était en marbre brun un peu froid, mais très chic. On se serait cru au _Regent Beverly hill Wilshire_, l'hôtel de « _Pretty Woman_ » sauf que je n'étais pas Vivian Ward, ni même une pute en fait, et qu'Henry n'était pas Edward. Ni Edward Lewis, ni Edward Cullen d'ailleurs. C'était somptueux.

Henry nous dirigea vers une salle de bal encore plus belle. Les lumières tamisées mais abondantes étaient du plus bel effet. Il y avait des boiseries magnifiques avec de vraies dorures. Le sol était fait d'un joli parquet sombre et les plafonds trop haut étaient cachés par de la toile blanche. Il y avait même un piano et une cheminée ! Des serveurs en smoking trois pièces baladaient des plateaux de coupes de champagne parmi les invités. Comme dans les films. J'étais émerveillée. Je me retournai pour faire part de mon envoutement à mon cavalier, mais ne pus réprimer ma déception car celui-ci était Henry et non Edward.

- _Cache ta joie !_ Me fit-il.

Je haussai les épaules et commençai à chercher Edward dans la foule. Je ne le voyais pas.

- _Qui tu cherches ?_ Demanda Henry.

- _Alice_, mentis-je.

- _Je vais faire semblant de te croire pour cette fois_, dit-il, _allez viens, nous avons l'immense honneur d'être à la table des Cullen_.

Je souris.

- _A la demande express d'Edward. Je présume qu'il veut te garder à l'œil_, continua-t-il.

Je souris de plus belle. Réprimant l'envie soudaine de me frotter les mains.

- _Oh mon dieu ! Tuez-moi tout de suite !_ Fit-il théâtralement alors qu'il me tirait parmi les tables.

Les Cullen, tous autant qu'ils étaient, étaient attablés et se levèrent à notre arrivée. Nous les saluâmes. La seule femme que je ne connaissais pas, ou si peu, était Esmée, la mère. Jasper l'appelais la « Mama » lorsqu'il croyait qu'Alice ne l'entendait pas. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir déjà rencontrée, sauf au théâtre à Seattle. Elle avait l'air gentil mais plutôt intimidant.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de ne pas sentir la brûlure que le regard d'Edward provoquait sur ma peau.

- _Je suis ravie de te revoir_, me dit Esmée tendrement.

Un ton condescendant, une pression compatissante sur l'épaule. Elle aussi était au courant. Ca se voyait. Carlisle avait dû lui raconter. Je ne lui en voulais pas.

Les docteurs Cullen père et fils avaient fait tellement pour moi, je me doutais que leurs épouses avaient été mises au courant. J'avais toujours des doutes quant à Rosalie, mais je le saurais bien assez tôt.

- _En retard_, souligna Emmet.

- _Bella a trainé dans la salle de bain_, mentit Henry sous mon regard noir.

- _Ca en valait la peine, tu es sublime_, dit Edward.

J'étais stupéfaite qu'il me drague devant mon cavalier, et je n'étais sans doute pas la seule. Carlisle toussota, Esmée le regarda avec tendresse, Emmet secoua la tête, Alice et Jasper ricanèrent. Le regard de Rosalie, plus enceinte que jamais, était braqué sur moi. Elle jaugeait ma réaction. Etrange, mais je décidai de passer pour l'instant. Mes yeux toujours dans les siens je lui demandai :

- _C'est pour quand ?_ En descendant mon regard sur son ventre rond.

Elle s'adoucit instantanément et parut même gênée un très court instant. Vraiment bizarre.

- _Plus qu'un mois_, me dit-elle.

- _Vous allez l'appeler comment ?_ Demandai-je, puisque je savais que c'était une fille.

- _Julie_.

Je souris. Julie, c'était très joli. Les conversations reprirent leur cours comme si de rien n'était pendant quelques instants.

J'étais installée entre Henry et Esmée, Edward était en face sur la table ronde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jacob débarqua avec une énième conquête d'un soir, la rousse pulpeuse et légèrement chaudasse, Julie. La tête de Rosalie valait de l'or en barre lorsque Jacob fit les présentations. Je lui souris, compatissante, ce qui fut apprécié. Il s'installa à coté d'Edward.

- _T'es venu tout seul ?_ Demanda Jake à Edward alors qu'Henry pouffait.

- _Oui, je vois quelqu'un mais elle était déjà prise ce soir_, répondit-il.

- _Ah oui ! Tanya Denali !_ S'exclama Henry.

Je vis rouge et lui infligeai un coup de pied sous la table. Cependant, l'air gêné d'Edward me fit voir encore plus rouge.

- _Ben quoi ?_ Renchérit innocemment Henry. _Ce n'était pas bien Washington ?_

Edward se contenta de grogner. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je tentai de capter le regard de Jacob, mais celui-ci était plongé dans le décolleté de sa compagne. Le plus discrètement possible, je détachai la bride de ma chaussure et, en dessous de la table, l'envoyai valser droit dans les jambes de Jacob qui étouffa un cri de douleur. Je savais viser juste.

- _Ca va Jake ?_ Demanda Esmée inquiète.

Je lui fis les yeux noirs, il dut avoir peur puisqu'il se contenta d'acquiescer. Sale con, cachotier. Il s'était bien garder de me dire qu'Edward était en virée avec cette garce de Tanya. Edward voulut prendre la parole, mais je le coupai. Et lui fis un doigt d'honneur que je voulais discret, mais qui ne l'était sans doute pas tant que ça à en croire le rire d'Emmet.

- _Et donc, Esmée, vous disiez être décoratrice d'intérieur… Ca doit être passionnant, en quoi ça consiste_ ?

Tandis que je parlais, Edward s'était levé et avait contourné la table qui nous séparait. Il me prit la main et me fit me lever tout en s'adressant à moitié à sa mère.

- _Ca consiste à décorer l'intérieur des endroits Bella_, précisa-t-il en m'entrainant loin de la table. _Viens je veux te montrer un tableau de Pollock dans l'entrée. Ca, c'est de la décoration d'intérieur !_ _Tu comprendras mieux avec un exemple._

Esmée demeura pour le moins perplexe quant à Henry, il voulut protester mais je l'en empêchai d'un signe de la main, ayant envie d'entendre ce qu'Edward avait à dire pour sa défense. Les autres étaient simplement amusés, surtout Carlisle, étrangement. Edward m'attira près des toilettes, puis s'arrêta face à moi.

- _Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils mettent un Pollock dans le « lieu d'aisance »!_ Ironisai-je.

- _Ne me dis pas que t'es sérieusement en train d'être jalouse ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Ah non ? Et pourquoi pas ?_

- _Parce que t'es en plein rencart avec un autre mec !_

- _Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le rapport…_

- _Tu ne vois pas le rapport ?_

- _Non ! Absolument pas !_

- _Ecoute_, dit-il en me caressant le bras, _je me fous de Tanya Denali et de toute fille qui ne soit pas Bella Swan d'ailleurs_.

- _Qu'est ce que tu es allé faire avec elle a Washington alors ?_ Demandai-je, curieuse.

- _Pour le boulot ! C'est de là qu'elle travaillera pour nous !_

- _C'est vrai ?_

- _Mais oui !_

- _Il n'y a rien entre vous ?_

- _Non !_ Fit-il en rigolant doucement.

- _Ok_…

Il essaya de m'embrasser, mais je me dérobai pour retourner à notre table. Je l'entendis souffler fortement et jurer quelque chose comme « _elle va me tuer_ ». Je ricanai.

- _Alors comment est le Pollock_, demanda Carlisle.

- _Magnifique !_ Répondis-je tandis qu'Edward se rasseyait à son tour.

Le reste de l'apéritif se déroula un peu mieux. Je discutai avec Emmet, qui voulait que je vienne rendre visite aux petites filles hospitalisées avec Alice. Voir de vraies danseuses leur ferait sans doute plaisir, alors j'acceptai volontiers.

Alors qu'on nous débarrassait l'entrée froide pour pouvoir nous servir le potage, Henry mit son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise Edward émit un grognement sonore et distinct. Henry plaça alors son bras sur mes épaules tandis que je lançais un regard de défi à Edward, qui ne broncha pas, mais qui était devenu carrément rouge. Alice m'indiqua ses oreilles écarlates d'un geste de la main et pouffa.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans encombre et les conversations furent bon-enfant, mis à part que les Cullen prenaient un malin plaisir à faire enrager Edward, comme au moment du dessert.

- _Alors Bella ! Comment as-tu connu Henry ?_ Demanda Emmet.

- _Par Edward_, répondis-je tout sourire, _c'est grâce à lui si Henry et moi sommes devenus de grands amis_.

- _Des amis ?_ Demanda Esmée.

- _Oui, juste des amis_, précisai-je en frottant le bras d'Henry.

- _Vous feriez pourtant un joli couple_, renchérit-elle.

Même Esmée s'y mettait ! Pauvre Edward !

Cela fit grogner Edward qui était désormais tellement rouge que même ses cheveux me paraissaient plus roux. Je pouffai comme presque tout le monde. Même Henry semblait s'amuser. C'est alors que je repensai à sa sœur et un pincement au cœur se fit sentir.

- _Edward, je crois que tu connais la sœur d'Henry non ?_ Demandai-je.

- _Tu rigoles, Henry n'a même pas de sœur !_ Intervint Jacob.

- _Ah ! _Fut tout ce que je réussis à dire.

Henry avait l'air mal à l'aise. Pourquoi avait-il menti ? C'était très louche.

Au moment de partir, j'embrassai Edward sur la joue et lui rappelai notre rendez-vous du vendredi.

- _Ce soir-là, je t'embrasserai sur la bouche_, me dit-il à l'oreille.

Je souris.

- _On verra ça !_ Répondis-je.

Et je m'éclipsai avec mon cavalier qui me devait une petite explication. Non sans qu'Alice m'aie précisé que oui, elle avait remarqué que je portais la même robe que le soir du musée, et non, je n'échapperais pas à une virée shopping dans les prochains jours.

Un fois sorti, Henry ne se fit pas prier.

- _Bon ok_, avoua-t-il tout de suite, _c'est juste que je voulais une bonne excuse pour pouvoir entrer dans la course._

- _Quelle course ?_

- _Celle de ton cœur ! _

- _Wahou ! C'est d'un niais !_ Répondis-je en rigolant.

- _C'est ça, moque-toi sale petite peste_ !

- _Henry…_

- _Je sais Bella ! Je suis capable de voir une victoire par KO quand j'en vois une… Edward a gagné. Petit veinard._

J'acquiesçai, désolée pour lui.

- _T'inquiète ma belle, j'en ai vu d'autre_, fit-il en enroulant son bras autour de mon épaule pour m'entrainer vers la voiture.

- _Amis ?_

- _Amis !_

- _On n'a pas fini de faire tourner Cullen en bourrique alors ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Je te dirai ça samedi matin !_

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en dite vous ? Des suggestions ? Je suis toute ouïe ! **


	8. Coup de grâce

Salut à toutes !

**Merci INFINIMENT** pour vos reviews, mises en alert/favorite (que ce soit l'histoire ou moi ! Lol !), MP ou autres ! Vous êtes formidable !

Je voulais dire un merci particulier à Sandrapattinson et l'équipe de **repertoirefic-emysandra** (blog skyrock) pour avoir répertorié mon histoire, l'avoir lu, avoir crée une jolie bannière et avoir donné leurs (trop) gentilles opinions. Leur répertoire et leur travail sont de grande qualité (beaucoup de fics !). Bravo à elles.

Merci à** Effexor** pour ses corrections!

Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrites :

**Zou **: Haagen daz oui mais « dolce leche » sur une gaufre de Liège le tout recouvert de sirop d'érable, par exemple ? C'est vilain de me faire penser à ça ! J'en salive ! Lol ! Je suis tombée à pic avec le chapitre 7 si je comprends bien… Un grand merci pour ta review ! Ca me touche beaucoup ! Ne t'inquiet pas même si j'ai du retard, j'irais au bout de cette histoire. Promis !

**Magaxa68** : C'est exactement comme ça que je vois leur relation : explosive et haute en couleur. Très bien vu ! Merci pour ton soutient !

**Vanina** : c'est vrai que Bella prend des risques, tu as tout à fait raison, elle risque de s'y bruler les ailes. Elle a peur, elle se protège ! Merci beaucoup de me donner ton avis.

**Maeva** : Merci ! Ton soutient m'est très précieux, tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir (j'ai vu que tu avais laissé un mot sur le blog ficemysandre…). Merci de tout cœur !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : coup de grâce**

**« Je** **suis** **venu** **pour** **te** **voler** **cent** **millions** **de** **baisers** ». S. Gainsbourg

* * *

POV Bella Swan

* * *

- _Bella tu m'écoutes ?_ Me demanda Alice.

- _Non. Désolée tu disais ?_

- _Je te disais que la jaune est jolie mais que tu devrais plutôt la prendre en bleue._

- _Oh !_ Répondis-je en baissant les yeux sur la robe que je portais.

Alice m'avait traînée de force dans ce magasin de luxe où ils vendaient toutes sortes de marques toutes plus chères les unes que les autres.

- _De toutes façons Alice dis-toi bien que jaune, bleue, verte ou rose à petits poids, je n'en prendrai aucune !_

- _Pourquoi ça?_ Demanda-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

- _Parce que j'ai un salaire de danseuse, que je paye un appart dans New York et que mon père n'est pas le médecin le plus cher du pays mais le chef de police de Forks, Washington._

- _Je ne vois pas le rapport_, rétorqua-t-elle.

- _Un mot, Alice : budget_.

- _Ok…_ Fit-elle de mauvaise grâce. _Allons chez H&M !_

Je soufflai tandis que la vendeuse nous regardait de travers et la suivis.

- _Je te l'avais dit Alice : je n'ai pas un rond !_ Dis-je pour la consoler.

- _C'est pénible pour moi d'avoir des amis pauvres !_ Fit-elle trop théâtrale.

Je pouffai en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Pauvre petite fille riche !_ Ironisai-je.

- _Il te faut pourtant une robe pour ton rencard après la première vendredi soir ! _Reprit-elle. _Et non, pas question que tu ressortes encore ta robe noire. Même pas en changeant les accessoires. Tu ne peux pas porter la même tenue à chaque fois que tu sors avec Edward._

- _Techniquement, je sortais avec Henry au gala. Et puis Edward ne trouvera jamais un resto qui nous servira si tard à part le Mc Do._

Elle s'arrêta net visualisant sans doute la scène : moi en robe de bal au milieu d'un fastfood.

- _Ne dis pas de bêtise ! On est à New York Bella !_

C'est ainsi que trois heures et vingt-deux minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais avec une superbe robe verte un chouya trop courte mais tellement magnifique, toute en voile et en finesse, simple comme le jour mais légère et vaporeuse, avec des petites manches qui retenaient un dos nu. Je n'avais pas coupé à l'achat des sandales brunes et du sac à main assorti. Le tout pour la modique somme de 149,99$. Et j'avais survécu. Un miracle.

Je ne sentais pas ses mains sur mes cuisses et sur mes hanches que je soulevais, je ne sentais pas sa présence ni celle des autres, trop nébuleuse, je ne sentais que le souffle de l'air provoqué par mes mouvements. Ca et la musique. Rien d'autre. Je volais, littéralement. Mes yeux étaient ouverts mais je ne voyais rien, je souriais mais je ne ressentais rien sinon une douce ivresse. Ma tête était vide. Plus rien n'existait sinon les notes qui me portaient et qui dirigeaient mes pas. Je n'étais même pas sûre d'être encore maîtresse de mon corps qui semblait mû uniquement par la musique sans que ma volonté n'intervienne. J'apprenais la signification du mot liberté. Ma liberté chérie m'était enfin rendue. J'aspirais l'air qui m'entourait à grosses goulées régulières et il emplissait mes poumons. Je sentais la vie s'infiltrer en moi alors j'en inspirais un peu plus.

Puis, la musique se fit plus lente et peu à peu la vie se matérialisa autour de moi. Le visage du maître, celui de Sukie, celui d'Alice. Les mains de Benjamin sur mes hanches alors qu'il accompagnait mon dernier mouvement et que la musique mourait dans le fond de la salle encore vide de spectateurs.

C'était la répétition générale, en costume. Plus que quelques heures et les new yorkais, les touristes et les journalistes investiraient les lieux. Nous étions là pour les emmener loin, les faire rêver.

Les applaudissements de mes partenaires retentirent fort et je repris pied, souriant franchement tant j'étais heureuse. Les autres danseurs mes félicitaient vivement mais mon regard ne quittait pas celui du maître qui ne bronchait pas. Un sentiment bien connu s'infiltrait en moi. J'étais mise au défi. Un défi que j'allais relever. Ce soir se jouait la première de mes premières. Le ballet était retransmis à la télé. Nous avions même réalisé des interviews dans l'après midi (j'avais soufflé en constatant que non, ce n'était pas Tanya Denali qui allait m'interroger). Les choses sérieuses commençaient. Si ça se passait mal ce serait ma seule et unique expérience de danseuse étoile et ma carrière pouvait partir aux oubliettes. Je serais mise à l'épreuve et je le savais.

Je fixai l'écran de mon portable où s'affichait un message de Charlie.

«_Je suis devant mon poste. Tu vas tout déchirer. Bonne merde !»_

La salle était comble et bruyante, les gens s'installaient. J'étais sur scène, assise en tailleur, cachée par l'épais rideau de velours rouge. Je m'imprégnais des gens. Toute chose changeait lorsque la salle était remplie outre le bruit, l'odeur était plus chargée, il faisait plus chaud et plus humide aussi à cause de toutes ces expirations chargées en eau. La scène en bois était secouée par de légères vibrations dues aux mouvements dans la salle, elle grinçait. Charlie m'avait expliqué que le bois travaillait. Il bouge sous nos pieds, vit.

Je laissai monter en moi ces pulsations venues du public et m'imprégnai de leur rythme. Mon cœur battait calmement et ma respiration était lente. J'étais faite pour ça. La danse c'était moi. Pas question d'avoir peur. Je rouvris les yeux pour voir Sukie qui me regardait intensément. Je lui souris. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur ma joue.

- _Ta mère serait si fière…_ Dit-elle simplement et je compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Ma mère était la meilleure danseuse que j'aie pu voir. C'est elle qui m'avait transmis le gout pour la danse. Elle me manquait. Sa ballerine me manquait. Mon cœur se serra mais je gardai la tête droite en me remémorant le souvenir de ma première leçon de danse classique. J'avais détesté, j'avais été nulle et j'avais eu mal, pourtant je m'étais battue pour Renée, pour le défi. J'avais 4 ans et aujourd'hui voila où j'en étais. Je souris.

- _Va te préparer. Il y a une surprise dans ta loge_, me dit-elle.

Je m'y suis donc rendue. Alice patientait devant ma porte, déjà prête, sans doute dans l'intention de me donner un coup de main avec mon costume. J'étais déjà maquillée et coiffée.

- _C'est toi ma surprise ?_ Demandai-je.

Elle s'esclaffa.

- _Non ça doit être l'énorme bouquet qu'on vient d'amener ! Vas-y, entre ! Je veux savoir si c'est Henry ou mon abruti de bro !_ Rigola-t-elle.

J'entrai dans ma loge pour y trouver un énorme bouquet des plus originaux, composé d'une représentante de chaque espèce de fleur que j'avais vue. Le résultat était des plus surprenants mais néanmoins beau. Il prenait presque tout le petit bureau qui installé dans le coin de la pièce.

- _Allez, bouge ! Ouvre la carte_, me bouscula Alice en s'en emparant avant même que j'aie pu esquisser un mouvement.

Elle lut le message, haussa les épaules et sourit de toutes ses dents, fière d'elle (ou sans doute plutôt de son frère) avant de me la passer. Je vérifiai directement la signature. Edward. Tant mieux. Je consultai ensuite le message.

« _Je ne savais pas quelles étaient tes fleurs préférées... J'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur parmi celles-ci. Je meurs d'impatience de te voir danser, en attendant je te rends ton porte bonheur. Je me suis permis d'y ajouter ma touche personnelle. Bonne merde ! Edward_ ».

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je constatai qu'une petite boite avait été déposée à côté du bouquet. Je m'en saisis et l'ouvris à toute vitesse. Elle renfermait une autre boite en bois travaillée de jolis motifs floraux très délicats. Je la sortis délicatement de l'emballage.

- _C'est quoi ?_ Demanda Alice.

Je haussai les épaules, pas très sûre. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite et des larmes remplissaient mes yeux. Avec soin, j'ouvris la boite et une douce musique envahit la pièce tandis que ma ballerine de cristal tournoyait sur elle-même. Une boite à musique. « _Bella's lullaby_ » était inscrit dans le couvercle. C'était sublime.

- _Oooooh !_ Souffla Alice. _Il t'a composé une chanson !_

Je la regardai, tentant d'avoir l'air perplexe malgré mon émotion.

- _Tu ne savais pas qu'il était pianiste ?_ Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Je secouai la tête. C'était splendide. Avait-il vraiment composé cette musique pour moi ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus la question que Suki fit irruption dans la pièce.

- _Allez les filles ! Ouverture du rideau dans 5 minutes !_ Annonça-t-elle.

Et je fus entrainée dans un tourbillon de tulle blanche et habillée en même pas deux secondes sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouvai coté jardin, attendant de faire mon entrée. Je planais.

Les premières notes de l'introduction de Jean-Baptiste Lully retentirent dans la salle en même temps que le lever de rideau. Benjamin était seul sur scène, cherchant vainement l'amour. Le vent me souleva et m'emporta vers ses bras. Je ne voyais plus rien, n'entendais plus rien et ne sentais plus rien sinon la liberté que seule la danse me rendait. Puis quelque chose changea. Je sentis une brulure familière sur ma peau. Sans même le voir, je savais qu'il était là. Edward et ses yeux verts.

Je dansai juste pour lui.

Le spectacle s'était déroulé au mieux. Le succès avait été au rendez-vous. J'avais même eu droit aux compliments du maître. J'étais pressée d'entamer la suite de la soirée. Je rejoignis donc à toute vitesse le hall où se tenait, comme après chaque représentation, un cocktail au champagne. Ayant enfilé ma robe verte, je scrutai la salle à la recherche de mon rendez-vous galant.

Je l'aperçus accoudé au bar, discutant avec Jasper. Lorsqu'il me vit, son sourire se fit éblouissant et il me fit un petit signe de tête. Sans trop savoir ce qui me prit, j'agis à l'instinct, je me dirigeai vers lui d'un pas rapide, sans le quitter des yeux et esquivant ceux qui souhaitaient me féliciter. A sa hauteur, je crochetai mes mains derrière sa nuque et embrassai sa joue. J'étais de nouveau aussi émue que lorsque j'avais découvert la boite à musique. Jasper nous regardait en souriant.

- _Merci_, dis-je à Edward dans un souffle, _ton cadeau… Et les fleurs…_

Je baissai le regard, trop émue et un peu mal à l'aise. Comme à son habitude Edward releva mon menton pour poser son front sur le mien.

- _Merci à toi… Tu as été incroyable. Sublime_, dit-il doucement.

C'est Jasper qui brisa la magie.

- _Bon allez_, fit-il, _ça suffit ou je me mets à chanter ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette ambiance Disney ? _

J'éclatai franchement de rire et Edward aussi tandis qu'Alice nous rejoignait.

- _Quelle ambiance !_ Constata-t-elle.

- _Effectivement pourtant nous allons vous laisser_, déclara Edward, _un dîner nous attend_.

- _Amusez-vous bien !_ Fit Jasper.

- _Tu vas recevoir une bonne nouvelle pendant la soirée Bella_, fit Alice enthousiaste, _je le sens ! _

- _Oh, oh ! On est dans la merde…_ Commenta Edward à mon oreille.

Je pouffai mais une pointe de peur m'envahit malgré tout.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, Edward garait la Volvo dans un parking souterrain. De plus en plus intriguée et curieuse, je lui demandai où nous étions.

- _Tu verras, viens…_ Fut sa seule réponse.

Et je le suivis dans un dédale de couloir. Il me tenait la main fermement et marchait un peu trop vite pour moi tant il était excité. Il arriva à un ascenseur qui semblait nous attendre, nous y entrâmes et il inséra une petite clé ronde plutôt que d'appuyer sur un bouton.

- _Penthouse ?_ Demandai-je, suspicieuse.

Il acquiesça, un peu gêné.

- _Seriez-vous en train de m'amener chez vous monsieur Cullen ?_ Fis-je, carrément accusatrice.

Il acquiesça encore.

- _Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. J'ai une surprise pour toi. Il n'y a pas d'obligation de… Enfin tu vois…_ Se défendit-il alors que je levais les yeux au ciel.

- _Ca va mal se terminer_, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Mais il entendit et rigola.

- _Ceci dit, ici aussi j'ai un bureau_, ajouta-t-il, taquin.

Je regardai mes pieds, persuadée d'être écarlate.

- _Comment tu sais que ta surprise me fera plaisir ?_ Demandai-je, désireuse de changer de sujet.

- _Parce que je te connais_, fit-il sûr de lui, _même si… Je te connais_.

Je souris.

- _Et puis Jacob m'a un peu aidé_, ajouta-t-il alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur le magnifique appartement.

Je ne voulais plus jamais en partir. C'était splendide. Ouvert par de grandes baies vitrées, il dominait New York, mais c'était aussi chaleureux et accueillant. L'ensemble du living et de la cuisine formait un immense espace aux couleurs neutres et chaudes dans les tons bruns très classe, on avait envie de se lover dans les fauteuils et de manger sur cette table en acajou sans doute réalisée main. Je m'en approchai pour pouvoir toucher ce chef-d'œuvre.

- _Bienvenue chez moi_, me dit Edward.

Je lui souris franchement et me dirigeai vers la vitre pour admirer le paysage magnifique que m'offrait cette nuit d'automne.

Je regardai ensuite Edward. Il était insondable, à la fois heureux, ému et amoureux mais étrangement, il paraissait aussi avoir mal. Je m'approchai doucement de lui, glissai ma main derrière sa nuque et pour une fois ce fut moi qui attirai son front pour le poser sur le mien.

- _Ca va ?_ Demandai-je dans un souffle, mue par la seule envie de l'apaiser.

Il acquiesça et ferma les yeux en m'attirant dans son étreinte serrée. Ensuite, il glissa son visage dans mon cou pour y prendre une longue inspiration et déposer un baiser sur ma clavicule. J'étais transportée.

- _C'est vraiment ce que Jacob t'a conseillé ?_ Demandai-je, rieuse.

- _Non ! Viens voir !_ Fit-il en m'entrainant vers une porte à l'autre bout du salon.

- _Quoi ?_ Demandai-je, _direct dans la chambre ? Sans même passer par la case dîner aux chandelles ? Tu rêves Cullen !_

- _Comme si ce n'était pas déjà arrivé !_ Fit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Il passa la porte et traversa le couloir de bout en bout, me trainant derrière lui pour nous conduire un escalier qu'il monta quatre à quatre. Je ne savais absolument pas à quoi m'attendre mais ça, c'était la plus belle surprise qu'on m'ait faite.

Une terrasse sur le toit était aménagée toute en bois, très sobre et sans fleurs, mais avec une très jolie pergola garnie de guirlandes lumineuses, des milliers de lucioles brillant dans la nuit noire et sans étoiles de New York. C'est donc ici qu'elles se trouvaient. Je souris de toutes mes dents. En dessous, une jolie table était garnie d'une nappe blanche, de deux couverts et en son milieu, d'un plateau surmonté d'une cloche.

Je me tournai vers Edward, souriante. Son regard à lui était fixé sur mes lèvres, intensément. Il s'approcha doucement et caressa ma joue avant de déposer délicatement sa bouche sur la mienne. Puis une seconde fois.

Comme je me laissai volontiers faire, savourant la chaleur qui émanait de lui, il sourit. D'un sourire tendre, sincère, incontrôlé. C'était beau simplement, ses yeux brillaient. Je crois que c'est à cet instant précis que j'ai compris et j'en fus certaine autant que le ciel est bleu : Edward Cullen m'aimait d'un amour profond et véritable.

Alors je cessai de sourire et reculai d'un pas pour le toiser. Et moi ? Qu'en était-il de moi ? Est-ce que j'aimais Edward ? « Oui » me criait mon cœur. « Non, pas encore » me criait ma raison.

C'est elle qui fut plus forte. Pour l'instant. Je décidai néanmoins de laisser ça de coté encore quelques heures.

Je tirai Edward par la main et l'entrainai à la table tandis que mon ventre gargouillait.

- _J'ai faim !_ M'exclamai-je alors qu'il riait.

- _Mangeons dans ce cas !_ Répondit-il sur le même ton en soulevant la cloche qui couvrait le plateau posé au centre de la table. _Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer directement passer au dessert ! _

Alors là ! Une croûte aux framboises meringuées qui aurait rassasié 10 personnes, au bas mot, trônait au milieu du plateau.

- _C'est une idée de Jacob !_ _Désolé pour ton régime spécial_… Se défendit-il alors que je m'approchais, l'eau à la bouche, pour observer le repas.

- _Bien sûr ! Il n'y a que lui qui sache ! Au diable ce foutu régime!_ M'exclamai-je.

Nous éclatâmes tous deux de rire. Quant à moi j'attaquais déjà la tarte à même le plateau. Je vis Edward grimacer, alors je cherchai à le distraire de mon impolitesse (incontrôlable et fort compréhensible vu ce qu'il y avait devant moi) et continuai à piquer dans le plat.

- _Il t'a raconté l'histoire ou t'a juste conseillé ce dessert ?_ Demandai-je. _C'est d'un kitch !_

- _Non ! Raconte pendant que je te sers._ Ordonna-t-il alors qu'il se levait pour me servir, et par la même occasion m'empêcher de manger au plat. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- _J'avais 16 ou 17 ans et j'adorais cette saloperie mais c'était tellement kitch et ringard comme dessert ! C'est vrai ! Plein de guimauve, enfin de meringue mais on se comprend…_ Commençai-je alors qu'il m'écoutait attentivement, sourire aux lèvres et acquiesçant. _Et je refusais d'en manger juste pour ça. Je voulais être dans le coup et manger des desserts classes comme du brownie par exemple. Pourtant j'adorais littéralement la tarte meringuée et particulièrement celle aux framboises. Bref, un matin alors que je déprimais un peu, j'ai craqué_.

- _Craqué comment ?_ Demanda-t-il, amusé.

- _J'en ai mangé deux. Intégralement._ Rigolai-je. _Et évidement, avec ma chance, je me suis fait prendre par Jacob. Je lui ai fait jurer de ne jamais rien révéler à personne._

- _Lui m'a dit 5 !_ Rit-il.

- _Il faut toujours qu'il exagère ! Tu vois ! Tu connaissais l'histoire !_ Répondis-je. En vérité, j'avais entamé (et bien) la troisième mais ça, Edward n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- _Je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche ! La version de Jacob n'est pas vraiment la même_, déclara-t-il.

- _Ah non ?_ Interrogeai-je.

- _Non ! Selon lui, il t'a découverte assise par terre mangeant ta cinquième tarte (faite au moins pour 4 personnes) la bouche pleine de crème. Toujours selon lui, c'était répugnant_.

Balance.

- _Comme je le disais il faut toujours qu'il exagère ! Je jure que j'étais assise à table et que j'étais immaculée_.

- _Menteuse_, me dit-il souriant.

- _Répète ce que tu viens de dire, Cullen !_ Dis-je alors que je prenais une belle poignée de tarte dans ma main.

- _Menteuse !_ Répéta-t-il alors que je lui envoyais la meringue fondue direct au visage.

Il y eut une minute de flottement pendant laquelle j'eus vaguement peur qu'il le prenne mal et je regrettai presque mon geste, jusqu'à ce qu'il essuie son œil avec sa serviette. J'éclatai de rire. Lui ne riait toujours pas, et je m'inquiétais un peu en riant toujours devant sa tête. Toujours aussi sérieux, il s'empara de la tarte complète et me l'envoya directement dessus. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir et la reçus en plein sur le décolleté. J'haletai. Je me relevai en même temps que lui.

- _Tu vas regretter d'avoir ruiné ma robe, Cullen_, annonçai-je en faisant tomber ma chaise derrière moi et en lui sautant dessus alors qu'il tentait de m'échapper.

Du plat de la main, je ramassai de la tarte sur ma robe pour lui mettre dans le visage tandis que je frottais mon corps au sien pour salir son costume. Je riais à gorge déployée et lui aussi.

Il m'attrapa et m'immobilisa facilement avant de me jeter sur son épaule et de quitter la terrasse pour m'emmener à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il me déposa dans une salle de bain magnifique que j'examinai alors qu'il me poussait toute habillée dans la douche.

Et l'allumait, glacée.

- _Putain !_ Jurai-je en haletant. _Espèce de salaud, c'est glacé_.

Il rit de plus belle et je l'attirai à moi. Evidement l'eau se réchauffa et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux dans une douche de luxe, complètement habillés, moi de ma robe H&M, lui d'un costume Hugo Boss.

Je ne riais plus et lui non plus. J'avais plongé mon regard dans le sien et doucement, j'enlevai ma robe.

Il détailla mon corps alors que je ne portais plus qu'une culotte en dentelle, me regardant sans gêne, ses yeux noirs de désir parcourant mon corps, s'attardant sur ma poitrine. Il tendit la main et la déposa sur ma hanche pour m'attirer à lui. Il posa son front sur le mien et avança sa bouche vers la mienne pour m'embraser mais je me reculai en riant. Il grogna en me tirant vers lui plus brutalement. Je reculai encore, l'obligeant à se tenir à une certaine distance de moi dans l'unique but de le torturer encore un peu.

J'aimais ça.

L'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux alors que je glissais mes mains dans son col pour lui ôter sa cravate. Ensuite, je défis les boutons de sa chemise un à un, très doucement. Je retirai sa chemise et sa veste par la même occasion. Il dut m'aider car ça bloquait au niveau des poignets. Il explosa littéralement ses boutons de manchette, qui finirent leur course dans le siphon du bac de douche. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes en m'attirant à lui, mais je me reculai en riant de nouveau.

- _Bella !_ Grogna-t-il, _viens ici !_

Mais je résistai, continuant de profiter de la vue de son torse sur lequel l'eau courait en petits ruisseaux le long des muscles dessinés.

- _Doucement…_ Soufflai-je alors que je crochetais mes doigts sur la boucle de sa ceinture.

Je fis tomber son pantalon sur le sol de la douche désormais encombré de nos vêtements complètement trempés. Il retira ses chaussures avec difficulté tandis qu'il se baissait pour me retirer les miennes. Il en profita pour faire courir sa langue le long de ma cuisse. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, profitant de la caresse. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se releva, tentant de nouveau de me tenir contre lui. Je reculai de nouveau et sortis carrément de la douche puis me saisis d'une serviette dans laquelle je m'enroulai.

- _Où est ta chambre ?_ Demandai-je doucement.

Il coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche avant de m'arracher la serviette, de la jeter au sol et de coller mon corps au sien. Même si j'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu résister mais cette fois je ne voulais plus attendre, alors je me serrai dans ses bras et le laissai poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'était un baiser tout en brusquerie retenue, à la fois doux et intense. Il prit mon cou dans une de ses mains tandis que l'autre était nichée dans mes cheveux. Mes bras pendaient le long de mon corps. J'étais complètement à sa merci, fragile poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Sans interrompre le baiser, il me souleva du sol. J'enroulai alors mes bras autour de ses épaules et mes jambes autours de sa taille. Je sentis sa virilité dressée contre ma cuisse et gémis à cette friction alors qu'il grognait. Nos langues étaient entrées dans une danse des plus sensuelles.

Alors qu'il traversait le couloir, sans doute pour nous conduire à sa chambre, j'entendis vaguement la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable. Je décidai de l'ignorer, mais je me rappelai soudain de l'assertion d'Alice : « ce soir tu vas avoir une bonne nouvelle ».

Quelque chose était arrivé. Il fallait que je décroche.

Edward me jeta sur son lit mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se jeter à son tour sur moi, je l'esquivai et courus hors de l'immense lit alors qu'il s'écrasait sur le matelas. Je l'entendis jurer alors que je m'engouffrais dans le couloir pour rejoindre le salon.

J'avais laissé mon sac sur la jolie table en bois. Je me saisis de mon portable où figurait un appel en absence de Charlie je décidai de rappeler, mais c'était occupé.

Edward me rejoignit dans le salon et posa une couverture sur mes épaules. J'étais toujours nue et mouillée. Je tremblais un peu, de froid et de peur. Edward me prit dans ses bras.

- _Alice se trompe tout le temps_, me dit-il pour me rassurer.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre le « justement » que je voulais dire que mon téléphone sonna de nouveau. Charlie. Je décrochai à la hâte.

- _Papa ?_ Demandai-je avec angoisse. Il était cinq ou six heures du matin à Forks.

- _Oh mon bébé !_ Répondit-il des sanglots dans la voix. _C'est ta maman… Il est arrivé quelque chose_.

J'éclatai en sanglots alors qu'Edward resserrait sa prise autour de mes épaules. Je me blottis dans son étreinte pour écouter la suite.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Qu'en dites-vous ? **


	9. Phoenix

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, mise en alert et favorite, vos mps et toutes ces gentilles attentions ! Merci à Effexor pour sa correction et au repertoire de fic Emy-sandra pour leur mise à jour !**

**Zou : **Je suis très contente que ça t'ai plu ! Alors ma recette de désert** ? **

Voici la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Phoenix**

**«****Les** femmes **ont à leur** disposition **deux armes** terribles : le fard et **les larmes**. Heureusement **pour les hommes** elles ne **peuvent pas** s'en servir en **même temps**.**»**** Marilyn Monroe.**

* * *

POV Bella Swan

* * *

Nous étions tous assis dans le salon d'Edward. Moi toujours nue enroulée dans ma couverture. Edward avait revêtu un jean et un t-shirt. Il tentait, en vain de me faire mettre quelque chose mais je restais là, assise à regarder mon portable, des larmes plein les yeux.

- _Allez Bella, mets au moins un T-shirt_, tenta de me convaincre Jacob alors qu'Edward me tendait le vêtement.

Une bonne nouvelle. Alice avait prédit une bonne nouvelle et contre toute attente, c'était bien une bonne nouvelle qui était arrivée. J'éclatai de rire sous le regard curieux de Jacob. Edward se contenta de sourire fortement et d'hausser les épaules à l'intention de notre ami.

Jacob était arrivé à peine dix minutes après le coup de fil de Charlie. Mon père, ne sachant me joindre (après pas moins de cinq essais apparemment), avait appelé Jake pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Edward avait appelé Alice qui arrivait avec une valise pour moi.

- _La mère de Bella va mieux_, l'entendis-je annoncer à sa sœur qui entrait, _et elle demande à la voir. On prend le jet pour aller à Phoenix_.

On ? Phoenix ? Mon cœur se mit à battre à 200 à l'heure, j'haletai.

Phil.

Pas question que je mette les pieds à Phoenix.

Ma mère, enfin sortie de sa torpeur, semblait avoir repris vie alors qu'une de ses infirmières lui avait mis la retransmission de mon ballet. Elle avait demandé à me voir. Peut-être que finalement Alice avait raison, ou plutôt tort, je ne savais plus très bien. Ce n'était en rien une bonne nouvelle si je devais me rendre à Phoenix mais c'était merveilleux pour ma mère.

- _Jacob..._ Appelai-je.

Ma voix me parut beaucoup moins assurée que je ne l'aurais voulu et un sanglot s'en échappa. Je me rendis compte que je pleurais.

- _Je ne vais pas à Phoenix_, déclarai-je en secouant la tête et en laissant libre cours à mes larmes. _Je ne vais pas à Phoenix_, répétai-je plus fermement mais sans être capable d'arrêter mes sanglots.

Jacob s'approcha de moi et glissa sa main derrière ma nuque. Il caressa mon visage et essuya mes larmes de son autre main. J'entendis Edward grogner.

- _Tu n'es pas obligée_, me dit-il, _chuuuut ma chérie_.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je m'y laissai aller. Son odeur me rappelait mon enfance, elle me réconfortait. C'était une étreinte fraternelle. La pièce était silencieuse. Ni Edward, ni Alice ne parlaient.

Je redressai le visage. Alice pleurait elle aussi Jasper était là également, frottant silencieusement le dos de sa fiancée. Edward semblait en colère. Je lui fis signe d'approcher et le pris dans mes bras sans lâcher Jacob. La couverture qui me cachait s'ouvrit en partie et Edward bondit dessus pour bien la fixer, faisant rire tout le monde mais me sauvant la mise tout de même. J'attrapai le t-shirt qu'il tenait toujours et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Edward m'y suivit. Il m'alluma l'eau de la douche après avoir retiré les vêtements qui y étaient toujours.

- _Tu ne vas pas aller voir ta mère ?_ Demanda-t-il sans me juger, c'était de la curiosité.

- _J'ai trop peur de Phil_, répondis-je dans un souffle.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- _Ok. Tu n'as pas y aller, mais si tu le veux, sache que je viendrai aussi et je te protégerai de toutes mes forces. Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle._

- _Jacob pourrait venir aussi ?_ Demandai-je.

Il acquiesça.

- _Tout ce que tu veux_.

- _Et Alice ?_

Il acquiesça encore.

- _On peut prendre toute la famille, on peut même engager un garde du corps, faire venir Charlie et même mister T si tu en as envie_.

- _Il n'est pas mort celui là ?_ Demandai-je en reniflant.

- _Je m'en fous ! Si tu le veux, il sera là_, fit-il, déterminé.

Je ris en essuyant mes larmes d'un revers de main comme une petite fille. C'était exactement comme ça que je me sentais, comme l'enfant perdue et complètement traumatisée que j'avais été. J'avais tellement mal. Phil m'avait pris tant de choses. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait un tel impact sur ma vie. Pourtant, j'avais envie de voir ma mère. Plus que tout. Elle me manquait tant.

- _C'est à toi de voir mon amour_, me dit Edward.

- _Je veux que tu viennes avec moi_, répondis-je.

- _Je m'occupe de tout. Lave-toi_, me dit-il

Il déposa un long baiser sur mon front et quitta la pièce alors que je me glissais sous l'eau chaude. Mes muscles se détendirent un à un et mes larmes furent mouillées, noyées par les autres gouttes.

Je versai une noisette de gel douche dans ma main. Miel et vanille, une des composantes de l'odeur d'Edward.

Je me délectai de cette douche. Laissant l'eau emporter mes tensions, la laissant me nettoyer de toutes mes craintes, de mes réserves.

Lorsque j'en sortis, je m'enveloppai dans une grande serviette moelleuse et chaude qui sentait bon le frais. On frappa à la porte.

- _C'est moi ma belle_, fit Alice.

- _C'est bon, entre_, lui répondis-je.

Elle repéra immédiatement les restes de ma jolie robe verte qui gisait désormais sur le sol, trempée d'eau, de restes de nourriture et même de mousse qui ne manquerait pas de se transformer en boue si on marchait dedans.

- _Ta robe bas de gamme à la limite mais le costume Boss d'Edward… Rrrrr !_ Pesta-t-elle. _Tu as de la chance que ta mère veuille te voir sinon je te tuerais_, fit-elle en souriant diaboliquement, _on en reparlera_.

Elle tentait de détendre l'atmosphère et c'était pile ce dont j'aurais besoin dans quelques secondes, mais je voulais encore une minute avant. Une minute à moi. Une minute pour me retrouver, pour ne penser à rien, pour oublier.

Elle me donna un jean, un pull bleu marine, des sous-vêtements et mes converses noires. Je la remerciai avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse pour me laisser les enfiler.

Une fois ceci fait, je fonçai dans le salon pour me refugier dans les bras de mon… De mon quoi en fait ? De mon Edward, disons pour l'instant. Non sans avoir attrapé la main de Jacob avant, histoire d'avoir deux des trois hommes de ma vie près de moi.

Edward tentait de pousser Jake avec son pied, ce qui me faisait rire et faisait râler Jacob.

Edward passa quelques coups de fil et, au moment de partir, je constatai avec joie qu'Alice, Jasper et Jacob nous accompagneraient.

Je serais bien protégée.

* * *

Un jet privé ! J'étais plantée là sur le tarmac de JFK, figée, abasourdie, complètement bouche bée. Edward n'avait pas réservé des billets d'avion. Non. Il n'avait même pas loué un jet privé. Il en _possédait_ un.

Ok, c'était celui de la société mais étant donné que la société était à Edward (et à Jacob, mais seulement à 30%)…

- _Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais fait prendre cet avion ?_ Engueulai-je Jacob. _Pourquoi je voyage en classe économique alors que tu possèdes ça !_ M'exaspérai-je.

- _Parce que je n'avais pas spécialement envie de te sauter…_ Répondit-il en riant de sa feinte. _C'est mon arme de séduction massive_.

Je lui frappai le bras tandis qu'Edward rigolait. Alice et Jasper étaient déjà en train d'embarquer.

Tout le monde était passé chercher une valise (cinq pour Alice) avant notre rendez-vous ici. Moi, j'avais refusé de quitter Edward. Alors que Jacob se dirigeait vers l'engin je demandai à Edward pour au moins la vingtième fois :

- _Tu restes avec moi, hein ?_

- _Oui._

- _Tout le temps ?_

- _Oui ! Je ne te lâche pas jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te laisser de l'air_.

- _Et là, tu t'en iras ?_

- _Non._ Répondit-il, déterminé.

- _Bien_.

Il sourit alors que je soufflais de soulagement, et il m'entraina vers l'avion. Tremblante, je m'agrippais à lui comme on s'agrippe à une bouée de sauvetage. Qu'est ce qui me prenait ? Habituellement, c'était sur Jake que je me reposais dans ce genre de situation…

* * *

« _Mesdames et messieurs, vous pouvez désor__mais détacher vos ceintures, nous sommes attendus sur le tarmac de sky harbor international. Il fait 29° Celsius. Bienvenue à Phoenix_ » annonça le comandant de bord.

Je n'avais plus un seul ongle intact, je les avais tous rongés malgré les tapes de Jacob, les regards noirs d'Alice et les caresses d'Edward. Le stress était à son maximum.

- _On va dormir où ?_ Demandai-je à Edward en me rendant compte que je ne savais rien.

- _J'ai réservé un hôtel_, répondit-il en rangeant son magasine dans son sac à dos.

- _Pour combien de nuits ? Sous quel nom ?_

- _Avec mon nom pour deux nuits mais on pourra prolonger sans problème_.

- _T'es sûr ?_

- _Bella ! Arrête de stresser comme ça, tout va bien aller_, dit-il en me caressant la joue.

Je n'avais toujours pas détaché ma ceinture pourtant Alice et Jasper étaient déjà à terre tandis qu'Edward se dirigeait vers la sortie. Jacob lui fit signe d'y aller. Edward refusa, et attendit près de la porte tandis que Jake tentait de me faire bouger.

- _Bella ?_

- _Hum…_

- _Allez ! Détache-toi et descends de cet avion_.

- _Oui. Une minute_.

- _Non allez, bouge. Ca va bien se passer on est tous là pour toi_.

Je détachai ma ceinture sans pour autant me lever. Edward me fit un sourire encourageant alors je me levais enfin, et je sortis de ce fichu avion la peur au ventre.

J'avais l'étrange impression que Phil pouvait me sauter dessus à tous les coins de rue. C'était d'ailleurs le cas. Je risquais vraiment de le croiser au hasard d'un carrefour, ou au supermarché, ou à la pharmacie.

- _Très bien mais on ne va nulle part, avertis-je Jacob, l'hôtel, l'hôpital. Point. Ok ? _

- _Si par un manque de bol incroyable dans une grande ville comme Phoenix, on croise Phil... C'est lui qui devrait avoir peur, Bella. C'est lui qui est mort si ça arrive. Je le frapperai jusqu'à ce qu'il crève la gueule ouverte. Tu sais ça Bella ? Tu le sais hein ?_

J'acquiesçai et passai la porte de l'appareil. Aussitôt, la chaleur m'assaillit. Il faisait si chaud et tellement humide... Ca m'oppressait. Je regrettais la froideur de Forks, la tiédeur de New York. J'aurais dû emmener ma mère loin d'ici, mais les médecins avaient conseillé un environnement familier et donc rassurant. Bof. Ce n'est pas la définition que j'en aurais donné. En fait, c'était terrorisant.

Deux voitures de location nous attendaient à l'aéroport. Edward avait vraiment tout prévu. La première irait vers l'hôtel avec à son bord Alice et Jasper. L'autre à l'hôpital et nous emmènerait Jacob, Edward et moi.

Jacob avait perdu sa mère très jeune, ma mère était un peu sa mère à lui aussi. Elle s'en était beaucoup occupée avant que je ne naisse, et après elle avait fait de nous un frère et une sœur de cœur. Il était aussi touché que moi, aussi impatient de la voir et de la serrer dans ses bras.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'hôpital. J'étais fébrile, et j'étais certaine que mon stress était palpable en passant les portes automatiques. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant un moustachu bien connu près des ascenseurs.

- _Papa !_ Hurlai-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

- _Je suis venu dès que Jacob m'as dit que tu venais…_ Dit-il en me rendant mon étreinte.

Il serra Jacob dans ses bras et regarda longuement Edward, un peu choqué, mais lui tendit la main.

- _Tiens, Edward Cullen_, fit-il.

- _Chef Swan_, répondit Edward, solennel, en lui serrant la pince.

- _J'ai justement rencontré ce cher Emmet pas plus tard qu'hier à Forks_, déclara mon père.

- _Ils sont à Forks pour la naissance de leur fille_, répondit Edward.

- _Alice est là aussi_, précisai-je pour faire baisser la tension.

- _Mais c'est chez Edward que Bella était trop occupée pour répondre au téléphone_, intervint un Jacob hilare.

Les yeux d'Edward se transformèrent en soucoupe, et je devins écarlate tout comme mon père.

Jacob Black allait me payer ça très cher.

Cet inconscient se permit même une tape dans le dos de Charlie.

- _Hein Bella ?_ Ajouta-t-il.

- _T'es mort_, répondis-je entre mes dents.

Je voulus monter dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'étage de ma mère, mais Charlie me retint.

- _Attends, je ne suis pas seul_, précisa-t-il.

- _Comment ça ?_ Demandai-je, suspicieuse.

- _Oh ! Billy est là !_ S'enthousiasma Jake.

- _Non, non… Elle est partie se chercher un soda… Je suis venu avec Vanina Cope_.

- _Hein ?_ Fîmes-nous en cœur Jacob, Edward et moi.

Vanina Cope était bien connue à Forks quarantenaire aux cheveux rouge pétant, elle était responsable du secrétariat du lycée elle était également professeur de catéchisme, surveillante de mon quartier et responsable du club de lecture. Impossible de ne pas la connaitre si vous aviez grandi à Forks.

- _Mais pourquoi diable est-elle venue avec toi, Charlie Swan?_ Demandai-je, incrédule.

- _Ecoute, Bella, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça mais elle est moi… On se voit_.

- _Oh putain ! Quoi ? C'est une blague ?_ Demandai-je, alors que la jalousie faisait une incursion frappante dans mon cœur et ma tête.

- _Sois polie !_ M'ordonna-t-il en regardant par-dessus mon épaule. _La voilà !_

Vanina Cope s'approchait à pas lents mais dynamiques tandis qu'une petite brise soulevait ses cheveux, désormais jaune canari. J'aimais encore mieux le rouge.

- _Ce n'est pas vrai… _Marmonnai-je alors qu'Edward me frottait le dos et que Jake pouffait.

Abruti.

- _Bonjour les enfants !_ Nous salua-t-elle alors qu'aucun de nous n'avait l'âge d'être appelé comme ça.

- _Bonjour madame Cope_, répondîmes-nous en cœur en nous serrant pour entrer dans l'ascenseur.

Jacob ricana encore, alors je lui donnai un coup de pied en plein dans le tibia pour lui apprendre à rire de ma douleur. On me volait mon père et ça le faisait marrer. Il se tordit de douleur tandis qu'Edward rigolait.

Nous arrivâmes au quatrième étage et mon angoisse reprit instantanément, mais puissance 10. Je chopai le bras de Charlie, non sans bousculer, légèrement et totalement involontairement, Cope. Edward resta en retrait.

- _Je vais attendre ici_, me dit-il.

- _Moi aussi_, fit Cope.

- _Pas question, t'as dit que tu me laissais pas_, répondis-je à Edward en prenant bien soin d'ignorer l'autre.

Charlie fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien quand j'entrainai mon Edward derrière moi. Au bout du couloir, ce fut mon père qui entra le premier dans la chambre de ma mère en voyant que je n'osais pas. Jake le suivit de prêt.

J'attendis dehors jusqu'à ce que la voix de ma mère se fasse entendre.

- _Charlie ! Jake, mon bébé !_ Fit-elle en éclatant en sanglot.

Je n'avais plus entendu sa voix depuis si longtemps.

Depuis que le verdict était tombé, elle n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot. J'étais là, juste derrière la porte à l'écouter demander à Jacob comment il allait elle lui dit combien il lui avait manqué tandis que je sentais les battements de mon cœur résonner dans tout mon corps. Les larmes me brulaient les yeux, le sang tambourinait douloureusement dans mes tempes et mon souffle était court.

Après avoir inspiré profondément jusqu'à ce que l'air brûle mes poumons, je poussai le battant de la porte.

- _Où est ma petite fille ?_ Demanda-t-elle alors que j'entrais dans la chambre, les larmes aux yeux et trainant toujours un Edward mal à l'aise par la main.

- _Maman !_ Pleurai-je en allant la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle enlaçait déjà Jacob, alors je pris le coté libre.

Je refusais de lâcher la main d'Edward. Le tableau devait être des plus risibles, mais je m'en fichais. Si Charlie était venu s'y ajouter, je n'en aurais été que plus heureuse… Mais mon père ne se livrait que très rarement à ce genre d'exercice.

- _Je suis tellement désolée, mon bébé !_ Pleurait ma mère. _J'aurais dû être plus forte_.

Elle relâcha son étreinte et nous nous écartâmes. Jacob alla rejoindre Charlie dans le fond de la pièce tandis que je m'asseyais sur le lit de ma mère.

Je lâchai enfin la main d'Edward qui alla rejoindre le clan des hommes, contre le mur du fond. Mon père le regardait un peu de travers. J'en aurais ri un autre temps.

- _Bella, je vais me reprendre ! C'est fini maintenant !_ Fit-elle. _Je t'ai vue hier. Tu étais superbe. Je suis si fière de toi_.

J'acquiesçai, un peu sceptique. J'étais partagée entre la joie et la méfiance.

J'avais énormément lu sur la dépression. On n'en guérissait pas lorsqu'elle était aussi forte que celle de ma mère. J'avais une femme brisée devant moi. Des hauts et des bas, étaient ce qu'on pouvait espérer de mieux dans son cas. Après 7 ans de bas, c'était le premier haut, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer que ce serait le premier d'une longue série.

- _Et qu'est-ce qu'Edward Cullen fait ici ?_ Demanda-t-elle tout bas.

- _C'est mon amoureux_, répondis-je encore plus bas alors que les trois autres tendaient l'oreille.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil mais je fus déçue de ne pas retrouver l'étincelle de malice qui avait autrefois habité le regard de ma mère. C'était un peu forcé, comme pour me prouver qu'elle allait mieux.

Bientôt, peut-être, chaque chose en son temps. Elle avait repris vie. C'était déjà bien assez miraculeux.

Nous restâmes une petite heure en sa compagnie. Elle allait mieux. Vraiment. Elle prit même des nouvelles des autres Cullen.

Je promis de revenir le lendemain. Après avoir dit au revoir à Charlie et à « l'autre », nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel.

Un cinq étoiles. Bien sûr.

- _Bonsoir_, fit Edward au réceptionniste, _Edward Cullen, j'ai réservé trois chambres_.

Trois. Là, j'étais dégoutée.

- _Deux_, précisai-je, boudeuse, _je ne dors pas ici toute seule_.

- _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire_, nous informa le réceptionniste.

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, il nous donna les clés de deux chambres doubles. Je voulais dormir avec Edward, mais comme il ne l'avait pas proposé je n'osais pas le dire alors j'agis bêtement et fis mon enfant difficile.

- _Je dors avec Jacob_, annonçai-je, bougonne.

A ma grande surprise Edward rigola et leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Tu dors avec moi_, lâcha-t-il.

- _Non_. Discutai-je pour le principe alors que j'en mourais d'envie.

Comme il ne me répondit pas, je pensai qu'il avait laissé tomber et je fus déçue mais arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, il m'entraina de force à l'intérieur.

- _Ok mais tu dors sur le sofa !_ Abdiquai-je.

- _Même pas en rêve Swan !_ Fit-il en se jetant sur le lit.

- _Je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer un hôtel pareil_, râlai-je en examinant la somptueuse chambre.

- _Va donc falloir que tu payes ça de ton corps !_ Annonça-t-il en m'attirant sur le lit.

Je me laissai enfermer dans son étreinte et m'endormis immédiatement, éreintée par cette journée d'émotions, alors qu'il embrassait mon cou.

* * *

Qu'est ce que je foutais là ? Toute seule dans les rues bondées de Phoenix. Phil allait me tomber dessus, c'était certain. Je tremblais de la tête au pied et avançais d'un pas rapide, sachant très bien où j'allais. Connaissant parfaitement ma route.

Déjà trois jours que nous étions à Phoenix. Je ne quittais pas l'hôtel si ce n'était pour aller à l'hôpital voir ma mère. Edward ne me lâchait pas si ce n'était pour aller aux toilettes, et encore, j'avais du mal à rester seule. Il allait se demander où j'étais. Pourquoi j'étais partie sans lui, déjà ? J'avais tellement peur. Ca en devenait invivable. Il fallait que je quitte cette ville. Pourtant, il me restait une dernière chose à faire avant, et je devais la faire seule.

Je reconnus le building immédiatement. Rien n'avait changé. C'était toujours aussi lisse, sans vie.

Je pénétrai à l'intérieur du bâtiment, où rien n'avait changé non plus. Je me présentai à l'accueil.

- _Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_ Me demanda la nouvelle standardiste.

- _Vous pouvez dire à Maître Jenk que Bella Swan est ici._

- _Bien sûr_, répondit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle savait qui j'étais. La plus belle défaite du cabinet sans doute. C'était aussi ça le problème à Phoenix, des gens me reconnaissaient puisque ma figure avait trôné sur leurs cartons de lait pendant plus d'un an.

- _Vous pouvez monter, mademoiselle Swan_, fit-elle.

Elle était gentille. On pourrait croire que tout le monde était gentil avec moi une fois mon histoire révélée.

Loin de là.

Certaines personnes me méprisaient, d'autres m'ignoraient, certains me regardaient de haut et après le verdict, on m'avait même traité de menteuse. Je me souvins être retournée à l'école à Phoenix après mon retour. Une seule journée en enfer, puis j'avais supplié Charlie de m'emmener loin d'ici.

Malgré mon jeune âge j'avais pardonné aux autres enfants leur attitude, parce que ce n'était que des enfants, ils ne se rendaient pas compte, ils ne savaient pas. Les adultes étaient pires. Ou bien ils croyaient savoir, ils croyaient comprendre, ou bien ils ne me croyaient pas et je pouvais lire des « Menteuse » sur leurs lèvres.

Alors j'avais mal. Mal comme si on me frappait, comme si on me trainait dans la poussière et je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Pourquoi les adultes s'en prennent ainsi aux enfants ? J'avais cru qu'ils me consoleraient, mais ils m'avaient enfoncée ou se contentaient de rien.

Il y avait aussi des gens comme Janson Jenk, comme Carlisle ou Emmet Cullen, des gens qui m'avait traitée et aimée comme et pour l'enfant que j'étais. Des gens qui avaient du cœur. Ceux là étaient les plus rares. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils étaient les plus précieux.

Je connaissais ce chemin par cœur. Les souvenirs remontaient à la surface tandis que je parcourais la distance entre son bureau et l'entrée. Pourquoi étais-je ici déjà ? Ah oui ! Jenks ! Encore un que cette histoire avait détruit, une autre victime de Phil, un autre des dommages collatéraux, un autre homme brisé de n'avoir pas su défendre et protéger la petite fille que j'étais. Un être précieux dans la tourmente. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis cette fameuse journée du verdict, mais je savais qu'il travaillait toujours au bureau d'aide à l'enfance où je me trouvais en ce moment.

Je frappai un coup léger à la porte de son bureau.

- _Entrez !_ Cria-t-il.

Je m'exécutai et pénétrai dans la pièce. Il était plongé dans sa paperasse.

Il avait vieilli, il était presque chauve tant sa calvitie s'était étendue. Il semblait avoir maigri, bien qu'il soit toujours corpulent.

Son regard se posa enfin sur moi et s'embua de larmes alors qu'un immense sourire barrait son visage de nounours.

- _Bella !_ Fit-il alors qu'on éclatait en sanglots dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _Si je m'attendais à une telle surprise ! Je t'ai vue l'autre jour à la télé ! Barbant !_ Déclara-t-il en éclatant de rire.

La fibre artistique était restée bien loin de Jenks et de ses paluches avec lesquelles il me frottait le dos dans un geste presque paternel.

- _Comment allez-vous monsieur Jenks ?_ Demandai-je.

- _Oh ! Moi tu sais, toujours la même chose ! Metro-boulot-dodo ! Et toi ? Ca a l'air d'aller. Tu es super belle_, fit-il, enthousiaste.

- _Parfaitement bien. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, je voulais vous dire que ça allait. Je sors même plus ou moins avec quelqu'un_, dis-je.

- _Oh ! Je vois ! Plus ou moins ! _

Je restai une bonne une heure à discuter avec mon ancien avocat de ma vie et de mon avenir. Je lui racontai ma rencontre avec Edward, et il tiqua sur le nom d'Henry Lagarde.

- _Ca me dit quelque chose… Lagarde …_ _Henry Lagarde…_

- _C'est courant comme nom ?_ Demandai-je pour me rassurer.

- _Pas très, non !_ Répondit-il.

- _Tu me diras si ça te revient ? Tu as mon numéro ?_

Il acquiesça.

Quand vint l'heure de partir, la force me manquait pour reprendre la route toute seule. Il commençait à se faire tard.

- _Tu veux que j'appelle Jacob ?_ Demanda Jenks.

- _Non, je peux appeler Edward ?_

- _Ton presque amoureux ? Il est ici ?_ Demanda-t-il en riant.

- _Oui_, répondis-je en rougissant.

- _Alors c'est un amoureux transi pas un presque amoureux. Toi, tu vas en briser des cœurs, gamine_, fit-il, hilare, devant mes rougissements.

15 minutes plus tard, Edward était là, mort d'inquiétude, et m'enguirlandait dans la voiture.

* * *

Ma mère allait mieux. On avait eu un genre de réunion avec deux de ses médecins, des infirmières, Charlie, Jacob, et moi. Ils avaient dit : « elle est en rémission » comme pour un cancer. Elle ne pouvait pas encore sortir et je ne pouvais pas rester. C'était comme ça, alors je lui avais dit au revoir ce matin-là.

- _Nous pourrons parler au téléphone_, m'avait-elle dit.

Oui. C'était déjà une nette amélioration. Je retrouvais un peu de ma mère. Charlie était parti avec sa femme-canari et j'avais promis de bientôt lui rendre visite à Forks. A mon grand soulagement, il avait ajouté qu'Edward serait le bienvenu.

J'étais maintenant installée sur la terrasse-jardin de l'hôtel avec Alice. Nous buvions un café tandis qu'Edward profitait du répit que j'avais bien voulu lui laisser pour prendre une douche.

- _Alors ?_ Demanda-t-elle, _mon frère et toi ? C'est officiel ? Ca y est ?_

- _Non_, répondis-je en soufflant, _il ne s'est rien passé depuis NY_.

Elle s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de café avant d'en recracher la moitié direct dans la tasse. Dégoûtant.

- _Incroyable !_ Commenta-t-elle. _Il va falloir que je m'en mêle ? C'est ça ?_

- _C'est lui !_ Me défendis-je, _il n'a plus rien tenté_…

- _Tu soignes ta mère malade, ce n'est pas un salaud ! C'est à toi de lui envoyer un signe !_

- _Quel genre de signe?_ Demandai-je, méfiante mais intéressée.

- _Alors comme ça tu ne connais pas Marilyn ?_

- _Marilyn ?_

- _Monroe_, répondit-elle, admirative, _les larmes et le fard Bella. Deux armes simples mais puissantes_.

Je haussai un sourcil, sceptique.

- _Côté larmes, il a été servi, le pauvre. Reste le fard. Habille-toi, maquille-toi, séduis-le !_ Lança-t-elle.

- _Je ne sais pas faire…_ Déclarai-je.

- _Bien sûr que si !_

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer car Edward débarqua dans mon champ de vision. Je lui fis donc signe de se taire.

* * *

Edward était allongé sur le lit et regardait la télévision. Ca faisait au moins 30 min que j'étais prête, pourtant je n'osais pas sortir de la salle de bain.

Je m'étais maquillée et coiffée comme Alice me l'avait dit. J'avais enfilé une nuisette presque sexy, c'est-à-dire un marcel en coton blanc trop grand pour moi. C'était ce que je possédais de plus proche d'une nuisette. Celles qu'Alice avait glissées dans mon sac étaient bien trop osées.

Bref, j'étais là à faire les cent pas, n'osant même pas sortir de la salle de bain. J'avais mis trois couches de vernis pour gagner un maximum de temps. Mais là, il fallait y aller.

D'habitude je n'étais pas aussi timide, et dernièrement Edward et moi avions vécu des choses si intimes… J'avais peur de ce que son rejet pourrait impliquer. J'avais bien conscience de me voiler la face en prétendant ne pas être amoureuse de lui, mais je préférais le faire encore un peu.

- _Ca va Bella ?_ Appela Edward. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- _Bella ?_ Répéta-t-il.

J'entendis qu'il se levait du lit au bruit du sommier, il s'approcha. J'ouvris doucement la porte, le laissant me voir. J'attendais son verdict, stressée.

Il sourit.

- _Qu'avons-nous là ?_ Demanda-t-il en prenant un air de fauve, prêt à dévorer sa proie.

Je me contentai de baisser le visage en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, décidément bien victime d'une timidité toute nouvelle. Mais Edward en décida autrement, et releva mon menton avant de plonger sur ma bouche.

Je crois qu'il avait bien saisi le message. Alice avait raison pour le signe. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il me souleva brusquement et me serra fortement dans ses bras chauds et réconfortants, forts et puissants.

J'haletai aussitôt, assaillie par l'envie. Ses mains étaient partout sur moi alors que je m'accrochais à sa nuque. Sa langue luttait contre la mienne entre danse sensuelle et expression de désir violent. Il se déplaçait, nous emmenant vers le lit où il me jeta.

- _Où en étions-nous, Swan ?_

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il se jeta sur moi, assoiffé, dévorant mon cou de baisers humides.

Je lui retirai son t-shirt avant de caresser son dos musclé du bout des ongles, griffant légèrement sa peau soyeuse. Je descendis une de mes mains jusqu'à sa fesse et me frottai sans gêne contre son érection impressionnante, tandis que mon autre main remontait dans ses cheveux pour en saisir une petite poignée et tirer dessus.

Il descendit son visage sur ma poitrine qu'il embrassa avec ferveur, adoration. Mon marcel disparut en un clin d'œil et finit au sol avec le reste de nos vêtements, dont Edward se débarrassait à une vitesse incroyable. Il replongea sur mes seins et saisit un de mes tétons entre ses dents, le titillant gentiment. Je m'arquai vers lui, demandant plus de contact, cherchant à créer une friction entre son sexe dénudé et le mien, brûlant.

Il se recula, revenant à ma bouche.

-_Patience…_ Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je me sentais me consumer tant j'avais envie de lui. Alors je relançai de nouveau mon bassin vers lui. Son membre frôla mon entrée, nous faisant gémir à l'unisson, mais il se recula. Je grognai de frustration et lui mordis la lèvre inférieure un peu fort puisque le gout du sang passa dans ma bouche.

Je suçai sa lèvre en rivant mon regard au sien. D'une main dans le bas des reins, il me souleva légèrement et alors il me pénétra, très doucement, avec dévotion, sans lâcher mon regard.

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, et tout se fit plus doux mais toujours aussi passionné. Il se mouvait en moi de manière à la fois forte et lente, me laissant savourer chacun de ses gestes, chaque mouvement qu'il faisait en moi.

Je sentais toute la longueur de son érection alors qu'il allait et revenait dans mon centre. La petite boule de désir doubla de volume.

Prise d'un nouvel élan, je le poussai sur le dos pour le chevaucher, lui laissant le loisir de me regarder, de voir mon corps nu et offert. J'imprimai des mouvements circulaires sur lui alors qu'il me regardait intensément de son regard brûlant je pouvais lire tout son amour, toute sa passion dans ses yeux verts. Ses mains dont les jointures étaient blanchies étaient fermement accrochées à mes hanches.

Brusquement, il se redressa, nous asseyant sur le lit, intensifiant ses allées et venues en moi, et il plongea sur ma bouche. Son baiser était brûlant, fiévreux. Son souffle sur mon visage était chaud. Il respirait par à-coups, difficilement.

C'était tellement sensuel.

Je plaçai mes deux mains dans ses cheveux et écartai légèrement mon visage du sien. Je plongeai mes yeux dans son regard.

- _Je t'aime_, soufflai-je tout contre ses lèvres.

Il gémit fortement, presque comme si ça lui faisait mal, et se jeta avidement sur ma bouche tout en me rallongeant sur le dos, en restant en moi.

Ses pénétrations se firent plus fortes, plus violentes il tenait fermement mes fesses dans une de ses mains et lorsqu'il vint pincer mon clitoris gonflé, je jouis fortement.

A peine une poussée plus tard, il me rejoignit dans mon puissant orgasme.

Il resta en moi encore un instant et glissa son visage dans mon cou pour reprendre son souffle. Il remonta vers mon oreille en traçant les contours de ma mâchoire avec son nez.

- _Je t'aime_, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille, _Je t'aime_…

Je sentais son sourire contre ma peau, je l'entendais dans sa voix, alors je souris aussi en fermant les yeux.

J'étais bien, j'avais chaud. J'étais en paix juste entre sommeil et éveil. Je voyageais dans une sorte de limbe fantastique où planait l'odeur d'Edward. J'étais à fleur de peau et nue dans des draps moelleux.

C'était encore la nuit, mais quelque chose m'avait dérangée. Un bruit contre la porte, puis le froid dans le lit.

Edward s'était levé, et je préférais attendre qu'il revienne plutôt que d'ouvrir mes yeux. J'avais peur que ce soit une mauvaise nouvelle. Encore. J'entendais des murmures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward se recoucha, m'attirant contre son torse.

- _Mon amour ? Réveille-toi…_

Je gémis, refusant consciemment d'ouvrir les yeux et d'affronter la réalité.

- _Ouvre tes jolis yeux Bella… J'ai une bonne nouvelle_.

J'ouvris un œil doucement. Préférant garder l'autre fermé, juste au cas où.

Cela fit rire Edward. Cet homme était infiniment beau.

- _Ca te dit d'aller à Forks ? Alice dit que vous avez 15 jours de relâche à la danse._

J'hochai la tête vigoureusement en me redressant. Si ça me disait ? Bien sûr. Je ne demandais pas mieux que d'aller surveiller Charlie d'un peu plus près et de régler cette histoire de Cope.

- _Mais pourquoi tu veux aller à Forks, toi ?_ Demandai-je.

Pourquoi me réveillait-il au beau milieu de la nuit pour me demander si je voulais aller à Forks ?

- _Julie est arrivée. Rosalie et Emmet ont eu leur bébé là bas_…

Je souris de toutes mes dents, contente pour mon médecin préféré. Sans que j'aie le temps d'en placer une, Edward s'appropria mes lèvres avant de descendre sa main aux doigts magiques vers mon intimité.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Lui demandai-je innocemment.

- _Je nous entraine en douceur vers les profondeurs_…

Je pouffai.

- _Tu te prends pour Stephenie Meyer ?_

* * *

Alors, alors… Dites-moi tout !

J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez pensez du lemon ? Des suggestions ? Je suis en stress ! Dite moi franchement! Et le reste?

Plein de bisous ! A bientôt !

C.


	10. Forks

**Salut les fiiiiiiilles !**

**Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de La merditude des choses qui sera un chapitre de transition comme vous le verrez. **

**Merci à toutes**** pour vos réactions en tout genre et merci à ****Effexor**** pour sa relecture !**

**Je tenais à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour ce détail de publication plus que long. Pour résumé la chose, disons que je gagnais des sous en juillet et que je les dépensais en aout ! Lol ! **

**Pour celles qui, comme moi, sont folles de trucs de filles (maquillages, coiffure et compagnie) je vous ai mis un blog sympa en lien sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à aller laisser vos avis !**

**Chère non-inscrites, voici vos réponses : **

**Zou : Merci pour la review ! Alors le bac ? **

**Magaxa68 : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !**

**On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10 : Forks **

* * *

« Chaque** jour est **une **surprise** ». DBC Pierre.

* * *

POV Bella Swan

* * *

- _Tu vas te calmer ?_ Me demanda Edward méchamment.

- _On va voir le bébé de Rose et Emmet, oui ou merde ?_ Demandai-je, agacée.

- _Merde ! Vas plutôt présenter tes excuses à cette pauvre Vanina que tu viens d'essayer d'ébouillanter_ !

A peine arrivée à Forks, je me retrouvais coincée à ce pseudo-diner chez Charlie alors que Jake était chez son père tandis qu'Alice et Jasper avaient eu le droit de se rendre directement à la villa en toute tranquillité. Nous en étions au désert depuis un temps suffisant pour pouvoir partir.

- _C'était un a-cci-dent_, articulai-je, _ça t'arrive jamais de renverser ?_

- _Rarement sur la personne assise à l'autre bout de la table_ ! _Tu lui as presque lancé ton thé, Bella !_

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il exagérait. J'avais simplement voulu faire glisser ma tasse à l'autre bout de la table pour lui faire voir mon thé au gingembre dont la couleur était tellement proche de celle de sa teinture. Ceci dit il faut que je me décide à mettre un plan sur pied et fissa.

- _C'est elle qui ne sait pas rattraper_, ajoutai-je, _est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?_ Demandai-je en boudant mais de manière mignonne pour l'amadouer.

- _Retourne dans le salon, présente tes excuses et on s'en ira_, fit-il, incorruptible malgré mes regards de braise.

- _Ca va, c'est que de l'eau !_ Argumentai-je.

Il me jeta un regard noir.

- _Chaude !_ Ajouta-t-il.

- _D'accord…_ Répondis-je en rejoignant le salon d'un pas « énergique » et non pas rageur.

Passant par l'entrée, je me saisis du torchon dégoutant avec lequel Charlie nettoyait ses chaussures et me dirigeai vers Cope-la-jaune avec une envie folle d'essuyer sa jolie jupe blanche (tachée de jaune). Je m'assis à ses côtés et commençai ma tâche. De jolies traces de boue se dessinant sur son vêtement.

- _Vanina, je suis tellement désolée…_ Commençai-je avant de m'arrêter pour contempler mon œuvre : sa jupe fichue.

Je vis Edward écarquiller les yeux, comprenant mon manège, alors que Cope se relevait d'un bon sous le regard éberlué de Charlie. Je réprimai mon envie de rire.

- _On ferait mieux d'y aller !_ Intervint Edward alors que mon père allait parler_, sinon nous manquerons les heures de visite à l'hôpital._

- _Bonne idée !_ Décrétai-je.

J'embrassai Charlie sur la joue et quittai sa maison à toute vitesse, faisant fi des éclairs que ses yeux me lançaient. C'était quoi son problème ?

La pluie tombait à verse et je m'installai dans la voiture de location qu'Edward m'avait ouverte depuis le porche. Il discuta une minute avec mon père qui nous y avait raccompagnés avant de me rejoindre en courant. Je le trouvai d'un coup très beau, trottinant sous la pluie et cela radoucit mon humeur. Après s'être installé au volant, il démarra le moteur et s'engagea sur la route en direction de l'hôpital.

- _Tu…_ Commençai-je.

- _Bella, tu t'es super mal comportée_, me coupa-t-il.

- _Mais c'est elle !_ Me défendis-je.

- _Non, c'est toi, elle est gentille, arrête un peu ton cinéma_.

- _Mais…_

- _Non ! Pas de mais… Elle ne va pas te prendre ton père, chérie_, fit-il compréhensif en posant la main sur ma cuisse et faisant s'agiter des papillons fous dans mon ventre.

- _Si ! Elle l'a déjà pris ! C'est qu'une voleuse de père sans défense… Pauvre Charlie… _

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Je me renfrognai.

-_Elle a les cheveux jaunes !_ Accusai-je.

Edward éclata de rire et l'ambiance fut tout de suite moins tendue.

- _Tu dois être raisonnable et laisser ton père vivre sa vie comme il l'entend. Il a été sympa avec moi alors qu'il aurait pu protester_.

- _T'es le seul à avoir un problème avec ton âge Edward !_ Fis-je alors qu'il souriait.

- _Ne change pas de sujet et promets moi de faire un effort avec la femme-citron_.

Je rigolai.

- _Ok… _

* * *

Je ne connaissais que trop bien l'hôpital de Forks. J'avais dû passer des dizaines d'examen après que Charlie m'aie retrouvée. J'avais également dû être hospitalisée de longues semaines pour soigner ma malnutrition et les nombreuses infections dues aux mauvaises conditions d'hygiène dans lesquelles j'avais vécu. Mais l'hôpital de Forks avait surtout été mon salut. C'est là que je m'étais guérie, soignée, que doucement j'étais revenue à la vie. C'est là que j'avais recommencé à dormir, à ne plus avoir peur. C'est là que j'avais rencontré ces gens formidables qui avaient su me protéger. Emmet et Carlisle bien sûr mais aussi les infirmières avec qui je tentais de garder un contact.

Je me souvenais très bien du service maternité où se trouvait Rosalie. J'y avais passé de nombreuses heures à simplement observer ces petits bouts dormir et sourire aux anges. Je m'évadais de ma chambre en pédiatrie pour venir ici retrouver des bouffées d'innocence. Voir ces petits bébés m'avait permis de me dire que le monde renfermait certes des monstres mais aussi des choses merveilleuses et belles. J'avais compris qu'au delà de l'horreur que j'ai vécu, il y avait la possibilité d'une vie paisible, simplement belle.

Les bébés. C'était tellement adorable. Exactement comme ça l'était en cet instant. Julie était juste magnifique avec ses yeux qu'elle n'ouvre presque pas ou avec peine, sa bouche en cœur et sa peau toute rose, son nez minuscule et retroussé, ses doigts et ses mains si incroyablement petits. Mais le meilleur restait cette odeur si particulière qu'avaient les bébés, si elle n'avait pas été si belle, on aurait eu envie de la manger. Je glissai mon nez contre la joue de la petite qu'Emmet avait mise dans mes bras.

- _On dirait que ça va donner des idées à certaines…_ Commenta l'heureux papa.

Edward s'étrangla avec la gorgée de soda qu'il était en train de boire, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Moi la première. J'adorais les enfants

Esmée et Carlisle n'avaient pas pu venir, retenus à New York par leur travail respectif. Emmet et Rosalie avaient été d'autant plus ravis de nous voir débarquer ce soir. Emmet était euphorique. Edward avait même dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Moi non plus. Oscillant en permanence entre rire et larmes de joies, il nous enlaçait à tour de rôle et regardait son petit bout d'à peine deux jours avec une fierté non mesurable. Rosalie, elle, était épuisée. Elle avait fait promettre à Alice de ne jamais tomber enceinte tant elle avait souffert pourtant quand elle regardait sa fille, elle avait cette lueur dans les yeux que tout le monde pouvait voir, presque sentir. L'amour qu'elle portait à son enfant était immense.

Je m'assis au bout de son lit avec le bébé que j'avais beaucoup de mal à quitter des yeux. Je sentais le regard de Rosalie sur moi. Je me souvins alors avoir eu l'impression qu'elle ne m'appréciait guerre lors du banquet à NY.

- _Tu veux le reprendre ?_ Demandai-je pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

- _Non elle est très bien dans tes bras …_ Répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

* * *

- _J'ai froid !_ Râlai-je alors qu'Edward tentait d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée qui n'avait plus servi depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait pris l'humidité.

- _Je crois que c'est mort…_ Reconnu Edward au bout de X tentatives. _Il y a plein de couvertures dans le placard de l'entrée. Sers-toi, on va en avoir besoin_.

Alice et Jasper avaient pris la seule chambre du seul bed and breakfast de Forks, nous condamnant au froid régnant dans la villa des Cullen suite à la récente panne de chauffage. Edward avait bien proposé qu'on aille chez mon père mais visiblement il y avait des indésirables chez lui donc pas question que j'y mette les pieds, beaucoup trop de jaune. Ce serait donc le froid glacial de la maison dans les bois qui m'avait tant intriguée durant mon adolescence. Une des filles du lycée disait que c'était un vampire qui y vivait. Je me demandais si elle parlait d'Edward en tentant de retenir un rictus. Cette histoire m'avait valu quelques nuits blanches lors de mon adolescence.

Je pensai avec nostalgie que nous ne pourrions pas rester longtemps à Forks. Bien sur, il fallait que nous rentrions pour le boulot assez vite. J'étais partie comme une voleuse quelques jours plus tôt et c'était ma doublure qui avait pris le relais pour le spectacle. Pas question que je lui cède la place trop longtemps. Pourtant j'aurais aimé voyager et profiter du jet. C'est vrai quoi ? Qui pouvait dire ça « profiter du jet »? Si le boulot ne me rappelait pas à New York j'aurais aimé aller au Mexique, sur une plage ou à Rio.

- _A quoi tu penses ? Tu souris…_ Constata Edward.

- _Au soleil…_ Fis-je en frissonnant.

- _Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas trop la chaleur…_

- _Ce que je n'aime pas trop c'est Phoenix_, répondis-je.

- _Me voilà rassuré ! Je pensais que j'allais être obligé de passer mes prochaines vacances au pôle nord si je voulais les passer avec toi_.

- _Ca pourrait être sympa…_ Souris-je, _toi, moi, un igloo… J'aimerais bien visiter l'Islande. _

- _Oui moi aussi, je m'amuserais à trouver plein de moyens pour te réchauffer_, fit en se glissant à mon coté.

- _Ah bon ? _Fis-je en rougissant.

- _On dirait que je suis sur la bonne voie !_ Fit-il hilare.

Je le poussai doucement pour montrer mon mécontentement mais ris bien vite.

- _Et toi ? Tu irais où ?_

- _Pfff… J'ai adoré Tokyo_.

- _Ah oui ? Et des endroits où tu n'es pas encore allé ?_

- _Peut-être la Thaïlande ou la Chine_...

- _Jake est allé en Chine ! _M'exclamai-je.

- _Je sais. C'est pour ça que je n'y suis pas allé, c'est lui qui gère ce pays_.

-_Mmmm… Tu m'emmèneras la prochaine fois que tu dois voyager ?_ Demandai-je.

- _Peut-être_, fit-il en souriant.

- _Comment ça ? Peut-être ?_ Fis-je semblant de m'offusquer.

Je n'eus pas le temps de l'engueuler plus qu'il s'allongea sur moi et m'embrassa avec fougue. Au bout d'un moment il se redressa pour plonger son regard dans le mien avec toute l'intensité du monde.

- _Ca dépend d'à quel point tu seras chiante dans les jours prochains_, fit-il mort de rire.

- _Et en plus ça te fait rire !_ Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

S'ensuivit une bagarre de chatouilles et de baisers mouillés qui se transforma en séance de pelotage intensif.

- _J'aime autant t'avertir tout de suite_, dis-je, _pas moyen que j'enlève mes vêtements avec ce froid !_

Il se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le canapé à coté de moi.

- _Abaisse juste ton pantalon_, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je me retournai et fondis sur ses lèvres tandis que sa main défaisait déjà le bouton de mon jean.

* * *

Le lendemain soir nous étions au NM, petit pub de la place de Forks qui avait animé nos soirées d'adolescence plus ou moins arrosées. C'est ici que j'avais embrassé Mike Newton pour la première fois. C'est ici aussi qu'il m'avait fait monter à l'arrière de son camion pour une autre première fois, au final pas si horrible que ça compte tenu de mon passé. C'est ici également que Jake nous avait surpris et ça, ça avait été vraiment horrible.

Rien n'avait changé depuis les quelques mois que j'étais partie et rien n'avait changé depuis les quelques années que Jake ou Edward étaient partis. Les mêmes chaises hautes en bois brun entouraient le même bar toujours aussi usé et il n'y avait toujours pas de table, seulement une rangée de chaises alignées le long du mur du fond. L'espace central, étriqué et tout petit constituait une sorte de piste de danse où les gens avait plus tendance à stagner qu'à se muer en rythme avec la musique. Ca sentait cette odeur particulière de bière et de vieux tabac qui vous prenait au nez. C'était assez miteux en fait mais tellement rempli de bons souvenirs, de soirées entre amis et de belles promesses faites dans un état d'ébriété un peu trop avancé pour les tenir. C'était la maison.

- _Oh mon dieu, Jake !_ Fis-je en me rappelant d'un souvenir en particulier.

L'interpellé me lança un regard interrogateur tout en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

- _C__'__est ici que tu m__'__as roulé une galoche mon vieux !_

Il recracha derechef sa gorgée et me fit les gros yeux. On avait juré de ne plus jamais en reparler mais cela me semblait si loin. Un regard à Edward m'indiqua j'aurais peut être mieux fait de me taire. Alice et Jasper attendaient visiblement la suite.

- _Quoi ?_ Demanda Edward. _Tu peux répéter ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ?_

Je pouffai alors qu'il s'adressait à moitié à moi et à moitié à Jacob. Il voyait rouge. C'était adorable.

- _Non !_ Fit Jake tout en cherchant comment s'en sortir.

- _Oui !_ Répondis-je en rigolant.

- _Oh merde !_ Répondit mon amoureux_, je ne sais vraiment pas si j__'__ai envie de connaitre cette histoire. _

_- Moi je veux la connaitre ! _Fit Alice.

Je pouffai tandis qu'Edward passait ses mains dans ses cheveux dans un tic nerveux tellement adorable.

- _C__'__est elle qui a voulu !_ Se défendit Jake. _C__'__était il y a longtemps !_

- _6 mois quoi_, précisai-je.

Edward s'étrangla avec sa salive. Il se redressa et fixa Jake d'un regard noir.

- _Respire Edward_, insista Jasper d'un air taquin.

- _C__'__était avant qu__'__elle ne débarque à New York_, se défendit Jacob, _elle m__'__a supplié !_

- _Hey !_ Protestai-je.

J'avais soumis l'idée puis lourdement insisté, et non pas supplié.

- _On était complètement bourrés_, ajoutai-je.

- _La ferme !_ Contra Jake en voyant l'air renfrogné d'Edward.

- _Je vais aller aux toilettes_, fit mon amoureux tout rouge, _et quand je reviendrai on ne parlera plus jamais de ça. C__'__est compris ?_

Jake acquiesça solennellement tandis que j'éclatais de rire, accompagnée d'Alice et Jazz.

* * *

Le lendemain matin nous étions de retour à New york et je reprenais ma vie où je l'avais laissée avant l'épisode Renée, le cœur un peu plus léger. J'étais ravie de retourner au Lincoln center pour reprendre les répétitions. J'avais prévenu le maître de mon retour, il en avait été ravi ainsi que Suki. J'avais croisé quelques uns des autres danseurs qui furent surpris, mais néanmoins heureux de me voir.

J'enfilais ma tenue lorsqu'un éclat de voix étrange attira mon attention. Je tendis l'oreille avec attention pour repérer l'origine du bruit. Je m'approchai de la porte de ma loge entre-ouverte en silence. La voix venait du couloir. C'était Victoria et elle était au téléphone, je pouvais la voir grâce au miroir de ma loge.

- _Je te dis que je l__'__ai vu ! _Fit-elle vivement.

- …

- _Non, j__'__en suis certaine_.

- …

- _Sans doute ce matin_.

Je tendis l'oreille mais pas moyen d'entendre ce que disait son interlocuteur. A qui parlait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle vu ce matin ?

- _Ecoute mon vieux, si tu veux en savoir plus, il me faudra plus d__'__argent. Je prends des risques._

- …

- _A toi de voir !_

Elle raccrocha brusquement sans que j'aie le temps de bouger et s'en alla vers la salle de danse d'un pas énervé. De l'argent ? Pourquoi ? Mais qui était cette fille ? Mais surtout que trafiquait-elle ? J'étais bien décidée à le découvrir. Il fallait que je mette Alice dans le coup. C'était un travail pour nous.

* * *

**Voila voila ! **

**A vous de jouer et de me dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête : avis, critiques constructives, pronostiques, prédictions en tout genre ! Je suis sur ma boite mail ! Lol !**

**A très vite pour la suite des aventures de nos tourtereaux ! **


	11. Juste un faux pas

**Salut les filles !**

Je constate que j'ai encore trainé pour publier et je m'auto-pugile pour ça (bien fait). Je suis vraiment désolée d'être si mal organisée et glandeuse (un peu sur les bords quand même, je ne peux que le reconnaitre). Je vais essayer de m'améliorer (encore…)! Promis !

Alors voici un nouveau POV Edward. J'ai vraiment prit le temps de l'écrire et de le murir et j'en suis plutôt contente mais bon voila… C'est l'angoisse ! J'espère que ça passera, que vous aimerez et que vous comprendrez ce que j'ai voulu faire passer !

**Bref. J'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre. **

Réponses chapitre 10 (non inscrite et pas de MP)

Butterfly971 : Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser un petit, ça me fait très plaisir et je suis très contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

Benassya : Merci ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise ! Edward en sexy PDG c'est une valeur sure, j'ai envie de dire ! Lol ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

Larsand : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que ça te fasse rire ! C'est un des trucs qui me stress le plus avant de publier : les bids ! Lol ! Merci !

**Si j'en ai oublié, manifestez-vous ! J'adore vraiment parler avec vous toutes !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Juste un faux pas**

« L'**avenir** c'est la **trahison des** promesses » Daniel Pennac

POV Edward Cullen

Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais le sentiment d'être satisfait. J'étais avec celle que j'avais toujours voulue et qui m'avait manqué avant même de se faire connaitre. Bella et moi étions un couple, nous formions un tout. C'était naturel, évident. Les choses étaient simples et coulaient toutes seules comme si nous avions été conçus pour être ensemble, comme si nous étions faits complémentaires. Nous n'étions pas comme deux âmes sœurs liées pour une quelconque éternité. C'était plus que ça. C'était quelque chose de difficile à définir. Elle faisait partie de moi au même titre que mes jambes ou mes bras, ou plutôt qu'un de mes organes, le cœur ou un poumon par exemple. Elle m'était indispensable, vitale. J'avais besoin de sa présence. Elle était mon sang, mon air, ma force.

Pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à vivre, à être serein, heureux, la simple action de respirer m'était devenue difficile. Depuis que Bella était à mes cotés je ne parvenais plus à trouver le sommeil. J'avais cette envie irrépressible de vérifier si elle allait bien.

Notre voyage à Phoenix avait été un déclic pour moi. J'avais réalisé à quel point elle était fragile, à quel point elle avait besoin de moi. Lorsqu'elle avait refusé de s'éloigner de moi j'avais compris. Bien sûr, elle était forte, elle semblait heureuse mais derrière la façade, son sombre secret la détruisait. Les nuits avaient étés les pires moments. Elle ne se réveillait pas en sursaut, elle ne pleurait pas ni ne criait mais elle répétait inlassablement le même mot, encore et toujours, ce mot soufflé avec tant de douleurs et à peine audible : « non ». Alors la réalité violente et douloureuse m'avait frappé de plein fouet. Une des seules personnes au monde qui m'importait, celle qui m'importait le plus à vrai dire, la femme que j'aimais vivait dans la peur. Cette peur était profonde, forte, incontrôlable et omniprésente.

J'avais compris que chaque sourire, chaque rire, chaque moment heureux était pour elle une victoire comme une promesse pour l'avenir. Elle était forte avait décidé de mordre la vie à pleines dents. J'allais être celui qui la conduirais au bonheur, que Dieu m'en soit témoin. J'allais être celui qui rendrait sa vie belle. En commençant par foutre Phil Dwyer sur une putain de chaise électrique. Je ne sais pas comment mais ce taré allait payer pour avoir fait de la vie de Bella un enfer.

Mon propre passé, mes propres démons me faisaient peur désormais. J'avais fait des choix dans la vie et ces choix n'avaient pas toujours été les plus droits. J'avais longtemps été convaincu qu'ils avaient été les bons mais là, maintenant alors que je regardais le dos nu de Bella se soulever au rythme lent de ses respirations, j'avais un doute. Léger, comme un souffle mais il était bien là. Et si ? Voilà la question qui refusait de quitter mon esprit. Je tournais les événements et les noms dans ma tête inlassablement alors que la nausée s'insinuait dans mon abdomen. J'étais incapable de faire les liens : le kidnapping de Bella, Aro Volturi, Phil Dwyer, l'argent sale, James H., la drogue, Jenks, moi, Bella, Charlie Swan, Jacob. Je ne comprenais pas le lien ou s'il y en avait un mais j'étais certain d'une seule et unique chose, j'allais le découvrir en commençant pas débusquer Dwyer et pour ça, j'avais un moyen rapide et efficace.

J'observais l'ange endormi à la respiration lourde et lente due à la chaleur et à l'humidité de cette nuit d'automne. Elle était belle mais son sommeil n'avait rien de paisible, il était troublé sans doute peuplé de monstre kidnappeur d'enfant. Assis inconfortablement sur un fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre, je la regardais en buvant un verre de whisky. Elle était si belle allongée dans mon lit trop grand, nue dans toute sa splendeur et à moitié couverte par mes draps de satin gris comme une caresse sur sa peau de porcelaine. Je me souvenais de la première fois où je l'avais vu dormir dans l'avion pour partir à Phoenix. Le pli de son arcade sourcilière marquant son front d'une ride que j'avais essayé de lisser avec mes baisers puis avec mes doigts.

- _Elle dort mal_, m'avait simplement dit Jacob.

J'avais décidé de mettre cela sur l'inconfort de l'avion. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point j'avais tort. C'est seulement dans notre chambre que j'avais vu les ravages qu'avait fait Dwyer sur le sommeil et la vie de Bella. La partie immergée de l'iceberg.

-_Flash back Phoenix_-

_Bella était sublime, elle m'attirait bien trop pour son propre bien. Je la voulais partout et tout le temps. _

_Depuis que nous étions dans cette satanée chambre d'hôtel, j'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas lui sauter dessus, d'éviter de la brusquer. Après tout, elle se trouvait dans une situation émotionnelle intense et elle se raccrochait à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je ne savais pas très bien quelle attitude je devais adopter par rapport au sexe. Je ne voulais pas l'obliger à quoi que ce soit. C'est pour ça que j'avais été tellement heureux de la trouver à stresser dans la salle de bain vêtue d'un t-shirt difforme et hideux mais tellement sexy sur elle. Je lui avais fait l'amour avec dévotion, lui répétant combien je l'aimais et elle s'était endormie sur mon épaule. _

_J'étais bien, j'avais chaud, je m'enivrais de son odeur navigant entre le rêve et la réalité. Je savais que j'allais m'endormir d'un instant à l'autre. Bella émit un son, un murmure si délicat qu'il me fit d'abord sourire. J'ouvris les yeux plus grand et déplaçai la tête pour voir son visage. La ride de son front était revenue, plus dessinée encore que dans l'avion. Je perdis mon sourire béat instantanément et approchai mon visage du sien pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se crispa un peu plus et serra ses mains contre sa poitrine._

_- Non, murmura-t-elle une deuxième fois, à la fois apeurée et déterminée. _

_Je m'éloignai et elle se détendit. C'est alors que je compris. La femme qui était dans mes bras il y encore quelque seconde était brisée au plus profond d'elle-même et rien ne pouvait la recoller. Je pouvais juste essayer d'apaiser la peur et c'est ce que j'allais faire. _

_-fin du flash back-_

* * *

- _Nuit mouvementée ?_ Me demanda Jacob en soulevant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Je levai les yeux au ciel sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre. Je venais d'arriver au bureau après avoir déposé Bella au Lincoln. Je devais régler quelques affaires en matinée avant de me consacrer à mon nouveau projet.

- _Tu es libre ce midi ?_ Demandai-je à Jake.

- _Non… J'ai rendez-vous avec Garret pour déjeuner. T'as besoin de moi ?_

- _Oui. Passe me voir avant. J'aimerais te poser quelques questions._

- _A propos de Bella._ Affirma-t-il.

- _Oui._

- _Très bien. Je passerai un peu avant midi._

Je filai à mon bureau en emportant la pile de courrier que Jessica me tendait.

J'étais du genre organisé. Ma mère disait que j'avais des tocs. Mes journées suivaient toujours le même rythme. D'abord le courrier puis les rendez-vous avant le déjeuner d'affaire, mes après-midis étant consacrées aux réunions d'équipe et aux problèmes survenus plus tôt. Ca me donnait une certaine sécurité, la sensation de maitriser pleinement les choses. Aujourd'hui, j'allais cependant changer mes habitudes et je commençai par appeler la banque pour qu'elle débloque des fonds « au cas où », ensuite j'appuyai sur le bouton de l'interphone.

- _Oui ?_ Fit la voix de ma secrétaire.

- _Jessica, convoquez Aro Volturi à 13h et repoussez les réunions à 15h s'il vous plait_.

- _Très bien monsieur_, fit-elle avant que je ne coupe la communication.

La matinée fut longue, presque interminable et j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer. Je me contentais de ne pas prendre de décision primordiale aujourd'hui. Jacob frappa à ma porte à 11h30.

- _Entre_, criai-je en m'affalant sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau.

Il se dirigea directement vers la baie vitrée et contempla le paysage sans rien dire. Malgré mon impatience je décidai de lui laisser une minute. Jacob Black était sans doute mon plus vieil et mon plus fidèle ami. J'avais apporté l'argent et la rigueur à l'entreprise, lui avait donné sa créativité et son brin de folie. Je ne parvenais pas à réaliser qu'il n'avait aucun patrimoine génétique commun avec Bella tant ils se ressemblaient, même physiquement. Jacob avait toujours été loyal et fidèle. Je ne comprenais pas certaines choses concernant son comportement vis-à-vis de Bella.

- _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Volturi avait défendu Dwyer ?_ Demandai-je. _Tu as assisté au procès, tu as consolé Bella. Comment as-tu pu ne rien dire ? _

Il se retourna et me regarda longuement. Les yeux brillants dans le vague. Je sentais la colère monter en moi au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

- _Aro Volturi faisait partie de notre affaire avant même que Bella ne soit enlevée. Quand j'ai su que c'était lui qui allait défendre ce fils de pute, je l'ai menacé mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. L'affaire était trop grosse, les retombées trop importantes_.

- _Tu aurais du le virer_ ! Assénai-je.

- _C'est ce que j'ai fait_. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

- _Alors, pourquoi est-il encore dans nos murs ?_

- _Parce que tu as écoulé de l'argent de la drogue dans la boite Edward et que Volturi m'a menacé de tout déballer à la presse. Si tu sombres, Appel coule avec toi. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive_.

Je restai coi et encaissai le coup difficilement. J'avais encore du mal à assumer certains de mes choix. Celui-ci entre autres.

- _C'était au début, on n'avait plus de fric. La solution d'Aro m'a parue facile, évidente. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois_, répondis-je, dépité.

- _Je sais_, répondit-il calmement.

- _Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis il y a 7 ans ?_

- _Parce que tu es de Forks et que Bella voulait une chance d'y mener une vie normale, sans que personne ne sache_.

Logique.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était pesant. Depuis tout ce temps Jacob savait et il n'avait rien dit. Ma plus terrible erreur, celle qui nous avait pourtant sauvé la mise à l'époque me revenait en pleine figure. Et la claque faisait très mal.

Jacob s'avança et déposa une enveloppe rectangulaire sur mon bureau. Je le regardai sans comprendre.

- _Aro Volturi a eu tord de me provoquer et de toucher à ma famille_, fit-il pour seule explication.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe tandis qu'il s'installait sur un siège en face de mon bureau. Des relevés de compte, des relevés de téléphone et un cd. Voilà ce qu'elle contenait.

- _Volturi a peut être quelque chose contre nous mais il n'est plus le seul maître chanteur en course. J'ai suffisamment assuré nos arrières pour garantir son silence et même son aide._ Continua-t-il.

J'étais abasourdi. J'avais en mains suffisamment d'éléments pour prouver que Volturi et James H. étaient en relation. Volturi était coincé, au moins autant que je l'étais.

- _Merci Jacob_, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, _et pardon. Pardon de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans_.

- _Peut être que j'aurais fait la même chose, qui sait ?_ Fit-il rieur, n'y croyant pas vraiment.

- _Je ne crois pas, non…_

- _Non, je serais toujours à rêvasser à la Push_, dit-il en se levant, _tu es celui qui entreprend_.

- _Et tu es celui qui est honnête_, répondis-je.

Il s'avança vers la porte mais s'arrêta, une main sur la poignée, et se retourna pour me toiser.

- _Je sais ce que tu vas faire_, fit-il, _tu vas chercher Dwyer, tu vas le trouver, tu vas aussi trouver qui est réellement derrière tout ça_.

- _Oui_, répondis-je simplement.

- _Et qu'est ce que tu feras alors ?_

- _Je vais les tuer_, répondis-je sur un ton calme qui me surprit moi même_. _

Il fit demi-tour et revint vers le bureau alors qu'il était sans doute surpris par ma froideur et ma conviction.

- _Tu dois lui dire_, annonça-t-il sans même relever ma déclaration précédente.

- _Elle est trop fragile_, répondis-je en balayant ses mots d'un geste de la main.

- _Elle bien plus forte que toi ou moi, que toi et moi réunis,_ fit-il en souriant.

Il disait vrai, je le savais pourtant je savais aussi que je ne lui dirais rien. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'en empêche, je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit de quoi j'étais capable et qu'elle me fuie mais plus que tout je voulais la protéger, la rendre plus heureuse.

Sans au revoir ni cérémonie Jacob quitta la pièce, me laissant seul avec mes pensées torturées.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais ainsi à réfléchir, c'est Jessica qui me fit sortir de ma léthargie en m'annonçant l'arrivée d'Aro Volturi.

- _Faites-le entrer_, dis-je dans l'interphone.

J'étais étrangement toujours aussi calme et froid. Ma conversation avec Jacob mais surtout l'enveloppe m'avaient rendu sur de moi et confiant. J'allais écraser Aro, sa carrière et ses magouilles comme on écrase un vulgaire moustique.

Il entra en souriant après avoir frappé à la porte. Mon air dut le décourager car il effaça son sourire débile de sa face en me serrant la main. Je ne me levai pas pour l'accueillir.

- _Que me vaut le plaisir d'être ainsi convoqué par le grand chef en personne, Edward ?_ Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui restait convivial.

- _Il y a 7ans, tu as défendu un certain Dwyer dans une affaire de kidnapping. Je veux savoir où il est_, annonçai-je de but en blanc.

- _J'ai déjà discuté de cette affaire avec Black, tu devrais savoir à quoi t'en tenir_, fit-il souriant méchamment.

Je lui tendis l'enveloppe que Jacob m'avait donnée.

- _Vous pensez m'avoir avec un pot-de-vin ?_ Demanda-t-il en ayant l'air de gronder un petit enfant.

Je souris sincèrement en le regardant se décomposer alors qu'il examinait le contenu de l'enveloppe.

- _Voyons Aro ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ?_ Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il me rendit les documents alors qu'il devenait livide. Il me fixait bêtement, attendant je ne sais quoi, tandis que je souriais, content de mon effet.

- _Je vous donne Dwyer et tout cela sera détruit ?_ Souffla-t-il.

- _Donnez moi toujours Dwyer ensuite nous verrons. Vous comprenez, ces documents ne m'appartiennent pas réellement_, répondis-je sans me départir de mon sourire.

- _Ah non ?_ Fit-il, désormais complètement apeuré.

- _Non. Ils sont à mon ami Jacob_.

- _Pourquoi voulez-vous Dwyer ? Ca a un lien avec Bella Swan ?_

- _Je vous interdis de prononcer son nom !_ M'emportai-je en me levant, les poings claquant sur le bureau.

Il recula dans son siège, les yeux hagards, comme ceux d'une biche dans les phares d'une voiture.

- _Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans Edward. J'ai reçu l'argent c'est tout._

- _Comment ça ?_ Demandai-je toujours fou de colère, en faisant le tour du bureau pour le rejoindre.

Il se leva, les jambes tremblantes, et s'essuya le front avec un mouchoir qu'il sortit de la poche de sa veste. Il reculait en direction de la porte mais se heurta à la table de réunion. J'avais stoppé ma marche et avais presque envie de rire. Aro Voturi avait si peu de courage.

- _Je… Je… J'n'ai rien à voir avec ça !_ Répéta-t-il, affolé.

- _Dites moi ce que vous savez Aro sinon, je le jure devant dieu, je ferai de votre vie un enfer._

- _Je ne sais rien ! J'ai reçu l'argent dans une consigne à la gare de Grand Central. Je devais défendre Dwyer. C'est tout. Il devait être acquitté. C'était un cas facile. Le père de la fillette n'avait respecté aucune loi, aucune procédure pour retrouver la gamine. Il y a eu non lieu._ Déblatéra-t-il en bégayant.

- _Comment vous-a-t-on contacté ?_ Demandai-je, impatient.

- _C'est Dwyer lui-même qui m'a appelé mais il n'est qu'un pion sur l'échiquier. C'est un pauvre type, complètement camé qui traine dans du trafique d'armes, de drogue mais pas un kidnappeur d'enfant. L'affaire est compliquée, je ne sais rien sauf que quelqu'un d'autre tire les ficelles_. _Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir. _

- _Qui ? Pourquoi ? _

- _Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que Dwyer n'est que l'homme de main dans cette affaire,_ fit-il.

- _Je veux établir un contact avec Dwyer_, déclarai-je en recouvrant mon calme.

- _Je vais me renseigner_, fit Volturi en faisant mine de sortir.

- _Je veux une adresse demain à la première heure et tu n'as pas intérêt à prévenir qui que ce soit ou on coule tout les deux_, dis-je froidement.

Je le vis déglutir avant de prendre le large à grandes enjambées. Je retournai-s m'assoir à mon bureau, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer, des questions plein la tête. Qui était derrière tout ça ? Pourquoi Bella et pas une autre ? Est-ce que c'était dû au hasard ? Je glissai mes doigts dans mes cheveux et tirai de toutes mes forces. Quand je relevai la tête, Jacob se tenait devant moi, les mains dans les poches mais l'air grave.

- _Tu as appris quelque chose de nouveau ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Volturi va me mettre en contact avec Dwyer, il dit qu'il n'est qu'un homme de main et que le vrai responsable se cache_.

- _Putain ! Je l'ai toujours pressenti… Quoi d'autre ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Rien d'autre. Rien d'intéressant. Il ne sait rien_.

- _Très bien. Quoi qu'il en soit n'agis pas à la légère et tiens-moi informé._ Fit-il sévère.

- _D'accord. Ne dis rien à Charlie._

Il haussa les épaules et je ne sus pas très bien ce que ça voulait dire.

- _Et Edward ? Dis-le-lui. Elle a le droit de savoir. Elle doit savoir. Tu le regrettas sinon_.

J'acquiesçai et me tournai vers la baie vitrée sentant ma volonté vaciller tandis qu'il sortait sans fermer la porte. Je me levai pour réparer l'étourderie de Jacob et surpris Henry Lagarde dans le couloir.

- _Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ Aboyais-je.

- _Ca va Bella ?_ Demanda-t-il penaud.

- _Va te faire foutre_, fis-je en claquant la porte.

* * *

Je poussai la porte de mon appartement en début de soirée. Il me semblait vide et froid. Je vivais seul depuis de nombreuses années et j'avais toujours éprouvé un sentiment de réconfort et de plénitude en regagnant mon appartement solitaire. Pourtant aujourd'hui, quelque chose manquait. La célèbre phrase « un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé » prenait tout son sens en cet instant. Je pris donc mon iphone et composai le numéro de Bella.

- _Chuuuuuuuuuut !_ Fit-elle alors que je m'attendais au traditionnel « allo ».

- _Je n'ai rien dit !_ Répondis-je surpris.

J'entendais des gloussements à l'autre bout du fil et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à son rire tellement sincère.

- _Tu risques de griller notre couverture !_ Fit-elle en riant de plus belle.

J'entendis d'autres gloussements et un « raccroche » qui me permit d'identifier Alice également.

- _Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?_ Demandai-je, agacé par ma sœur.

- _Ne lui dis rien ! _Souffla Alice.

- _On file une autre danseuse_, répondit Bella.

Alice grogna bruyamment, ce qui les fit rire toute les deux. Je paniquai directement. Dans quoi est-ce qu'elles s'embarquaient encore ? Et Alice était dans le coup également. Ca ne m'aurait pas étonné que Jacob en soit aussi.

- _Jacob est avec vous ?_ Demandai-je abruptement.

- _Non ! Il est devenu aussi râleur que toi en l'espace d'une matinée, c'est à n'y rien comprendre !_ Fit une Bella enjouée.

- _Pourquoi est ce que vous suivez cette fille ?_

- _Merde on l'a perdu !_ Entendis-je Alice.

- _Bien joué Edward !_ Me reprocha Bella.

- _Bon alors ?_ Demandai-je.

- _Elle est bizarre_, se contenta-t-elle de répondre sans reprendre son sérieux.

- _On peut se voir ?_ Demandai-je.

- _Ok ! Chez moi, dans une heure ! Bisou !_ Fit-elle avant de raccrocher sans me laisser le choix ou même le temps de répondre.

Je filai prendre une douche avant de me mettre en route.

* * *

- _J'aime bien ton appartement, petit mais confortable et chaleureux_, déclarai-je alors que Bella s'occupait de la sauce. _Un peu comme toi_, la taquinai-je.

Elle me tira la langue alors que je me glissais derrière elle et encerclais sa taille de mes bras. Après les événements d'aujourd'hui, dont je ne savais toujours pas si j'allais lui parler, je n'arrivais pas à rester trop loin d'elle. Cette irrépressible envie de la protéger toujours omniprésente.

- _Il ne faut pas faire une taille minimum pour être danseuse ? Alice et toi devez être limite…_

- _Ahahah ! Je suis morte de rire ! D'une, je suis plus grande qu'Alice et de deux, la taille réglementaire est de 1m60, je crois que ça va !_ Fit-elle faussement vexée.

- _Ouf ! Tu mesure 1m61 !_ Rigolai-je et je ne devais pas être très loin de la vérité.

Elle me donna une tape sur l'épaule et j'en profitai pour la retourner et l'embrasser.

- _Je te trouve bien tendre_, dit-elle, _ça me plait !_

Je souris et l'embrassai de plus belle en la soulevant légèrement du sol. Trop vite elle s'écarta de moi pour remuer la sauce.

- _Égoutte les pates_, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je m'exécutai sans discuter. Quand tout fut prêt, elle s'approcha de moi doucement et sensuellement. Je crus qu'elle allait m'embrasser quand elle hurla dans mon oreille.

- _A taaaaaaaaaaaaaable ! _

Elle éclata de rire tandis que je me frottais l'oreille, ne sachant pas si mon tympan allait survivre à Bella. Je râlais un peu pour faire mauvaise figure et m'installai, mort de faim que j'étais.

Pendant le repas j'essayais d'en savoir plus sur sa nouvelle carrière d'espionne mais elle éluda d'un geste de la main.

- _Parle-moi de ta journée_, demanda-t-elle guillerette.

C'était le moment de tout lui dire. Je décidai de prendre mon courage à deux mains, de tâter le terrain et de voir.

- _Aro Volturi est venu au bureau aujourd'hui_, déclarai-je sans préambule.

Elle se figea complètement et soudainement. Je la laissai encaisser pendant plusieurs secondes. Lorsqu'elle reposa sa fourchette chargée dans son assiette, je voulus reprendre la parole mais elle me stoppa d'un geste de la main.

- _Je ne veux pas que tu me parles de ce type, Edward. Jamais_. Fit-elle alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues rosies.

Il n'en fallait pas plus. Je n'allais rien lui dire. Juste la consoler et régler mes affaires dans mon coin.

- _Je ne ferai plus affaire avec lui. Je voulais que tu le saches_.

- _Bien. Maintenant enterrons ce sujet et n'en parlons plus jamais, Edward. Je t'en supplie. Je voudrais juste que ça s'efface_.

- _Très bien_, fis-je pas très sûr de moi.

- _Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien et que tu n'en parleras plus jamais_, demanda-t-elle en sanglotant.

Je restai stoïque pendant une bonne minute tant j'étais surpris. Avait-elle un sixième sens ? Finalement, je me levai et m'agenouillai près de sa chaise tout en la faisant tourner vers moi. Instinctivement, elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou et pleura de plus belle. Je constatais une fois de plus que les cicatrices étaient loin d'être refermées malgré les apparences, ô combien trompeuses.

- _Pro… Promets-moi_, articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

J'étais complètement sonné. Je ne pouvais pas lui promettre une chose pareille. Le plan était en marche et j'allais non seulement découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé mais en plus punir les coupables. Mais comme elle ne cessait de pleurer, je promis.

- _Ok mon ange, je te le promets_ fis-je tout bas.

J'avais soufflé les mots, de peur de les dire tout haut. Je savais au moment même où je les prononçais qu'ils n'étaient que mensonges et promesses en l'air. Pourtant elle me crut.

Elle me regarda droit les yeux, les siens embrumés de larmes, et acquiesça. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en moi et j'allais la trahir, au moins en partie. J'essuyai ses larmes encore chaudes et me noyai dans ses baisers au goût de sel.

Malgré ma conscience qui me tiraillait, malgré ce qu'avait pu me dire Jacob, je n'allais rien dire mais rien de m'empêcherait de protéger Bella, qu'elle le sache ou non, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Lorsque Bella eut fini de sangloter, je me redressai pour étendre mes genoux devenus douloureux.

- _Un petit dessert te ferait du bien ?_ Demandai-je en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- _Si tu voulais descendre à l'épicerie chercher de la chunky monkey tu serais trop un ange_, dit-elle en retroussant sa lèvre inférieure dans une moue adorable. _Désolée d'avoir pleuré_, ajouta-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux humides du revers de la main.

- _C'est bien de pleurer parfois_, dis-je en caressant sa joue.

10 minutes plus tard je payais la glace et me dirigeais vers l'appartement de Bella. La promesse que je venais de faire me pesant sur les épaules, je me posais mille et une questions. Pourtant je n'avais pas le choix, si je voulais avancer, il fallait que je sache mais plus que tout il fallait qu'elle soit protégée et que justice soit faite pour qu'elle avance. Fort de ces arguments, je sortis mon téléphone de la poche de ma veste et appelai la seule personne qui pouvait réellement m'aider. Elle répondit après la première sonnerie.

- _Allo…_

- _Tanya ?_

* * *

**A ce moment là j'en avais marre alors j'ai arrêté d'écrire… Non je plaisante ! Je voulais préserver le suspense !**

**Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Edward ? Bella ? Tanya ? Jacob ? Et le reste? **

**En attendant impatiemment de vos nouvelles, je vous fais plein de bisous ! **

**Prenez bien soin de vous et de ceux que vous aimez ! **

**Céline**


End file.
